Just Need Someone: Just Remember
by rarcher
Summary: Entails the earliest days of Sunra and Milra Shepard from their first steps and words, to their first crushes and beyond. Now 100 years later a new threat has arisen to threaten the galaxy at large. They will learn what it means to be true heroes, and start to forge friendships and relationships that will come to define them both!
1. Chapter 1

Just Need Someone: Just Remember

Chapter 1

AN: This scene coming is compliments of the evil minds of myself and my reviewer Joanna

==1 Year Later, Citadel Embassy, The Shepard's Quarters==

Aura sighed tiredly, the past year had been exhausting for her to say the least, not because of her new formed family. Samara's efforts there had seen that Aura had only the most basic of needs to attend to while she dealt with galactic politics. Between reports from Wrex on what his exploration teams were finding beyond explored space, the Quarians regaining an embassy on the rebuilt Citadel, and the new Volus Councilor, not to mention all the smaller fires she had to put out seemingly left and right she was quite simply exhausted and looking forward to a hopefully quiet as it were family evening.

As she opened the door and uttered her usual complaint phrase of hating politics she found a formally dressed Samara approach her with a pair of bags packed, "..Aura finally you are home." She said kissing her cheek lightly.

"..Uh yeah sorry, traffic was hectic, I take it you have somewhere to go?" She asked wondering if her bondmate had secured them a quiet evening alone elsewhere with having a babysitter. An idea that brought a smile to her face.

As if reading her mind Samara shook her head, "..Sadly not, I have been called to Thessia for a meeting of the remaining Justicars with the rebuilding of the War mostly finished our Order has finally found time to discuss what the remaining five of us shall do in rebuilding efforts. I should be gone at least two days, but given the temperament of the Relays at times perhaps four." she said apologetically, "..I have prepared dinner, but you will need to feed Sunra and Milra, I know you have off the next two days so I will endeavor to be back by then." She said rushing out where a hover car waited.

Aura blinked waving goodbye then heard the twin cries of her daughters demanding food. They had since moved on from breastfeeding and to simple soft foods. Normally by the time Aura got home from work such feeding was done with and she could eat her own with Samara, now she had to handle both, "..Well how hard could it be feeding two asari babies?" She said outloud.

As Aura came into view the twins quieted some sensing they were about to be fed, they were quiet most times, and fairly well behaved as far as babies went, so Samara told Aura. "..Well who wants to eat first?" Aura said pulling up the chair in front of both babies high-chairs. Taking out the blend of vegetables in each small bottle making sure there were no foreign particles and offered up both twins a spoonful of the coming meal Samara had readied for them. "..Here comes the Normandy." She said in a cooing fashion.

Surprising Aura the twins both clapped their hands and smiled, but then twin light biotic hues went around the spoons and tossed each at Aura slapping and messing her face up. "..Owe!" She said rubbing her cheek, the twins though found this hilarious and giggled.

"..Lucky me, you two decide to show off your first biotics while mommas gone huh?" Aura smiled to them, re-readying another pair of spoons with food. Sunra ate the first bite but Milra decided to have more fun it seemed and again Aura got a splash of gooey food on her face and in turn Sunra, again both twins giggled. "..Alright you two now daddy's got to eat too, and this isnt as nutritious as her own food ya know. Nor how we are supposed to eat." She huffed with a smile.

The twins just looked at her innocently now covered with splatters of the food from Aura. She prepared for yet a third time and it seemed hunger overrode their ideas of yet more play time. As the twins finished eating their full of half the food packet bottle Aura turned to wipe her face, only to her the hum of yet another biotic feed and giggling then the splattering of food in a whoosh of air. "..Oh Goddess come on!" She cried, seeing that the twins had seemingly warped the packet and caused the remaining food to splatter across the kitchen area. Shaking her fingers at the twins she said, "..No, we do not send biotic fields warping food." she said trying to sound cross but failing miserably as the innocent sweet looks of the pair caused her heart to melt. "..Urgh I cant stay mad at you two.." she muttered going to ready a bath to clean the twins up before putting them to their playpen.

As she returned minus her own uniform and clothes Aura found the twins enjoying splattering the small puddles of food on their trays around their faces like war paint. "..Urgh, your mother is right your just like me." She said shaking her head tiredly.

She picked up both twins carefully first weary in case either wanted to try out their 'new toys' of biotics on her. Last thing she needed was to drop her two babies. As the trio went to the bathroom and began to clean up sure enough no sooner had Aura settled them down into the water then little biotic fields rose up to splash water all about the bathroom sink area. "..For once in my life I wish I was a biotic." She muttered softly as she knelt down to begin to wash the twins off while they continued their games of water lifts.

Finally the task was done and even more because of their games both twins were soon fast asleep in their beds. Aura herself was now starving having to endure another two hours past her usual eating time, and she eagerly sat down to eat.

==4 Days Later, Shepard Residence==

"..Argh!" Aura cried as more food splatters adorned the walls from those she had cleaned up before the past two nights, the twins while sleeping more often after their bouts of biotic games left Aura little time for her own full rest, coupled with her already exhausted state and she was begging for whatever deity was above to have Samara walk through the door.

Sadly it was not meant to be, as a message came in telling her that the talks among the Justicar orders had been delayed for another day and that the relays were again playing fickle, as a result Aura had asked and been granted a reprieve of three days off till Samara returned.

Bath times were almost as bad with the water playing and worst still was Aura's confusion of how to keep an asari baby still while she changed diapers suffice to say she was at her wits end mainly because she had little sleep, little time for a proper basic eating, and not the least of which was she had forgone baths herself just to get in some rest time.

Finally Aura was awoken in the middle of the night by the crying of one of the twins, groggily she rose to attend to the matter, when she heard soft singing coming from the room. Recognizing it as Samara she sighed in relief and slumped hunched forward. Entering the room she found Samara softly soothing Milra back to sleep after changing her.

Samara turned and smiled to her, "..Forgive me, I had not wished to awaken you to deal with the matter, given the messes I saw around the apartment I assume they have begun to show their biotic talents?" she asked.

Aura just yawned heavily and nodded, eyes drooping. "..Uh huh." she said.

With the twins needs taken care of Samara cradled Aura to her in a hug and led her to their bedroom, a place Aura it seems had not been for at least two days, added to this was the galaxy heroes need for a bath of her own, which Samara aided her to do while she half slept in exhaustion through it. Mumbling she asked. "..How did the...thing...meeting go?" she said wearily.

"..Well Aura, I will tell you more of it once you have had a proper rest." Samara replied using a gentle biotic lift to ease Aura to their shared bed. "..Rest now I will return shortly."

When Samara did return after her own full shower and small quick meal she found the galaxy hero snoring soundly in a peaceful content sleep. Brushing back a lock of her hair she smiled. "..Peace and Rest Aura Shepard, I am back home." she said cuddling up with her and initiating a gentle bond to sooth the stress of the past few days away.

AN: Sorry about this the upload didnt save right for some reason :\


	2. Chapter 2

Just Need Someone: Just Remember

Chapter 2

==SR-2 Normandy Museum – Citadel – 0300 local time – 1 year later==

"..What do you mean their in distress, EDI?" Aura repeated.

When she had received the important comm call from EDI just 30 minutes before she had thought it was due to some question or another she had about her relationship with Joker. Finding out that not only was Joker, but also the ship he, Miranda, and Liara were on returning from space now claimed by Wrex and the Krogan worried her some.

"..It is just as I said Aura, two hours ago I was in contact with the ship Joker was on, we were discussing plans on seeing a movie later today when the comm line cut out suddenly. Reviewing the broadcast data I was receiving at the time through secondary channels I found that there seemed to be a sudden loss in ship's power before the cut out." EDI explained. "..Then an hour ago their was a brief relay comm burst across all channels displaying their comm ID showing distress but not why, now...nothing."

Aura put a hand on the AI's mobile platform's left shoulder, while EDI did not display emotions per say as Aura knew, she sensed accurately that the AI was concerned, especially given that with the Normandy's decommissioning she was limited on where she could go at times. "..I am sure they are fine, and simply in distress from some relay malfunction. We'll hear from them soon I trust. Keep an eye open for their signal." She said.

"..Of course Shepard." EDI replied with a slight nod.

After a further brief talk on how the ship was doing in its new role as a museum piece at the Citadel and how EDI herself was now limited to the stations confines as Joker's 'personal assistant mech', Aura returned around 0600 to her quarters with Samara just getting the twins out of their beds. She quickly filled the Justicar in on what had happened.

"..We shall pray to the Goddess that they are found well. Has a ship been dispatched to their location?" Samara inquired.

"..Yeah I double checked, a Turian frigate and a Quarian medical ship were dispatched shortly after the distress burst. EDI is...troubled to say the least and I am as well. The three of them were on a mission for the Council to scout out a planet for possible mining resources that the Krogan didn't need." Aura explained picking up Milra who clung to her neck as Sunra did to Samara.

Both parents felt the warm light touch of the twins bonds to them as the closeness and each paused in their tale to relay to the twins their love and adoration before both fell back into a half sleep state as they were carried. "..Do you believe a rogue Krogan faction could have something to do with this? That they attacked the Council's ship?" Samara inquired.

"..I doubt it, fact I really hope not tensions are high enough as they are with what Wrex has been given if some clan or two gets uppity and starts attacking ships it will only cause problems for Wrex and his supporters.

"..Including yourself, Aura." Samara pointed out.

"..Yeah true enough.." She said heading for the breakfast table.

==Later that day Council Chambers==

"..The reports have been confirmed, the CSV Rising Star has been destroyed, no survivors were located after a through search of the area and crash site." The asari councilor explained.

Aura felt her gut drop at that news, it was one of many she had tried to prepare herself for but hearing it did not make it better, "..From all signs the ship suffered a full mechanical failure of their engine core and crashed, there were no signs of weapons fire or other such matters. Though there was little left to run scans on." The Salarian added in his own report.

"..We should hold memorial services for the lost," Aura said. "..I will inform the families."

Each nodded solemnly at the galaxy heroes words. "..Of course Shepard." The turian councilor said.

After the meeting ended Aura turned with a heavy heart to begin the lengthy process of filling out the pad forms of condolences. It was a task she did not enjoy but felt she had to do it, because it had been her idea to send the ship in the first place.

==4 Years Later, Citadel Schooling Facility==

"..But daddy I don't wanna go.." Sunra said with a pout.

"..Aye daddy this place smells." Milra said wrinkling her nose.

Aura sniffed the air then released it was just the way the girl was trying to curse in her own way. Hunching down to the twins level she put a hand on each ones shoulder. "..I know this is your first day of school, but you have to go. Your mother and I put this off for an extra year then perhaps we should have but we wanted to mentally prepare you both for it and to teach you a few things as well." Aura said. Referring to the private tutoring each daughter had received the past year.

Samara herself arrived after signing in both children, arriving with an asari teacher of about 200 years. "..Now buck up and make your father proud ok? Your Shepards!" She smiled and the little saying brought smiles to the young asari's faces.

Fighting back tears and pride at her daughters first day of school she waved to each as they walked off guided by the asari teacher into one of the rooms. "..Their growing up so fast." Aura mused now aged 30 herself.

"..It is to be expected, do not worry the teacher assures me they will take good care of the twins and give them both lessons to challenge them as we would expect." Samara said leading Aura out to their hover car.

"..Well we have the whole day to ourselves for once again, what would you like to do?" Aura contemplated trying to get her mind off the turmoil at hand.

"..I had thought we could visit the Normandy if you wished?" Samara suggested.

The idea of seeing EDI and her former ship again brought a smile to her face, while she of course visited on a monthly basis the AI had shut down her mobile platform after the death of Joker content only to interact with Aura via her means from before. As the pair boarded the family hover car and soon landed not far away from the docking memorial where the ship was Aura tilted her head hearing a strange clicking sound. "..What's that?" She said.

"..I am..unsure." Samara replied looking about the pair finding the area oddly empty for once, normally there would have been at least dock workers about but even they were absent.

The silence minus the hum of the Citadel itself made Aura uneasy and the tingle of combat senses caused her to reach under the hover car seat and draw out her old M-5 pistol. "..Cover me Samara, I...just got an odd feeling we're being watched. See if you can contact C-Sec" Aura said.

The former Justicar nodded readying her own M-5 pistol and biotics each wishing they had their armor. Samara tried raising C-Sec or anyone else for that matter but found the channels blocked oddly. A factor she relayed to Aura in a hand signal when the former Spectre glanced her way moving slowly about the area.

Suddenly there was a shimmer and several large 6'7 tall dark armored creatures on four legs came into being around Aura. "..SHIT!" Aura cried as they swung out at her with large batons that sizzled with crackling energy.

"..Aura!" Samara cried moving to help but was soon being fired at from three directions herself by more of the strange alien creatures forcing her to cover.

There was the sound of three gun cracks from where she was that the Justicar knew were Aura's own then a cry of pain and sizzling. The sound caused her to jump up to help finding two piles of goo near where Aura had been and another of the alien pairs grabbing Aura's unconscious or dead body and shimmering away by some strange energy effect. "..NO!" Samara cried feeling her head spin as she took an electrical shock along her own unprotected back as she turned to find an alien there. Darkness soon overcame the elder Justicar. The last thoughts both parents had were who were these aliens, how had they got onto the Citadel, and more importantly what would become of their daughters?


	3. Chapter 3

Just Need Someone: Just Remember

Chapter 3

==Later That Day, Citadel Schooling Facility, 1400 hours==

News was slow to react to the attack upon Aura and Samara, it was only later in the afternoon when neither parent had arrived by 1400 hours to pick up their daughters that the school contacted C-Sec about the matter.

Ashley Williams was the next contacted to pick up the twins to take them home, the active Spectre listed as an emergency contact and care taker. Landing the hover car the twins innocent of the news of their missing parents yet ran to meet Ashley, "..Auntie Ash!" Sunra cried hugging the Spectre tightly with surprising strength for a five year old asari.

Rubbing each daughter's head crest she smiled down to them, "..Hey kiddos how was your first day of school?" She asked each of them.

"..Okies I guess, teacher Mayra was hard to get taught from." Sunra said in her own way of expression.

"..Yeah Mayra smelled." Milra giggled.

A clearing of a throat behind the twin asari caused each to jump and scamper inside of Ashley's hover car. Looking up the Spectre found a 200 some year old asari she guessed approaching. "..Teacher Mayra I presume?" She asked.

"..Indeed Spectre, thank you for picking them up at this late hour." Mayra said.

"..Yeah, we..." She paused closing the hover car door and lowering her voice, "..we began searches of the wards to find them both, only thing we found were their hover car near the Normandy Memorial and two odd piles of goo. No other signs of them from there. Cameras and comm lines were blocked for almost an hour after they left here for most of the Citadel's areas, no clue yet who did it." Ashley explained.

"..Will the Shepard daughters be returning to my school tomorrow?" Mayra inquired.

"..Yeah, I'm their god mother as it were, so you can bet they'll be here bright and early. How were they?" She asked.

"..Sunra is bright and strong for her age, though she seems to me to have a eagerness to learn that Milra could deeply take part in." Mayra said.

"..What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"..Milra is impulsive, antsy, and hyper active, her discipline to stay in one place for more then a few minutes is...disappointing to say the least. She has a knack for getting into trouble even after this first day, and she seems to enjoy playing tricks upon the other children, I had to discipline her three times today. Before she settled down to her lessons." Mayra explained.

Ashley nodded some, running a hand through her hair. "..Well I'll be sure to talk to her when we get back to my apartment, any homework?" she asked.

"..Yes, each has five mathematics problems to have ready for review by tomorrow." Mayra answered. "..As well as reviewing basic biotic disciplines of Antara, each should have a data pad with the information they are to review. Though much of it was meant for her Mother to practice with them. If they are missing...well I can let the discipliens slide for now till they are found or...well you know." The teacher shrugged.

Ashley nodded, "..Yeah of course, thanks. Well best be going then, see you tomorrow." She said getting into her hover car after securing each twin into their belts.

The expected question was not long in coming soon after the twins got back to Ashley's moderate apartment near the Embassies. "..Where's momma and father?" Sunra asked.

"..Probably smoocheying." Milra giggled then made a 'yuck' face.

Ashley could not help but smile slightly, "..Aura and Samara are...on a small trip for a few days, you'll be staying with Auntie Williams till they get back." Ashley said hoping her lie would not be noticed by the twins, unlike Aura she had not the social cues to lie or ease out the truths of others.

Thankfully neither twin noticed and took the lie for its truth, "..Okies, can we eat? I'm hungry." Sunra politely asked.

"..Sure Sunra, what you two want?" Ashley asked leading the pair into the Kitchen.

==20 years later, Williams Apartment, Wards==

"..God Milra I can't believe you went and got that!" Ashley scolded the now 25 year old asari, who had gone and gotten a tattoo of a old Earth motorcyle with a half nude asari maiden riding off it with biotic flames crying 'Love Mother'

"..Oh come on it's not that bad!" Milra complained. "..Besides its too late to get it removed its permanent!" she said sticking her tongue out.

Ashley scowled, the past 20 years since Aura and Samara had been designated as lost and missing had not been easy for the god mother. While Sunra was fairly level headed and was easy enough to raise on the whole, Milra on the other hand was a lot like Aura had told her she had been when younger. She was a wild and in many ways untamed and undisciplined spirit who was eager to make her mark in society and the galaxy, added to that to further get out on her own. A detail that Ashley was forbidding till she was at least 30.

Sunra on the other hand was quiet and reserved, almost without a wild streak, oh sure she had her moments where she rebelled a times but was easy enough to either reign herself in or else submit to any disciplinary actions that came from her choices and actions.

"..Urgh," Ashley said in frustration, "..How much did that cost you?" she asked, mentally wondering if it was possible to get it laser removed depending on the quality of the work done. Inside, and privately she admitted the artwork was nice on some level.

"..4000 credits." Milra replied as the pair walked down a flight of steps.

"..Just how did you afford that! Your job at Zakera Arms does not pay enough for that in a month." She said pausing to glower at the asari.

"..I used your account as a Spectre." Milra shrugged as if it wasnt a big deal showing the Spectre issued credit card.

"..WHAT! OH SONVA..." Ashley swore loud and proud at the asari as she snatched back the card. Barely holding herself back from slapping the girl in anger.

It was only Sunra's arrival with a pair of small bags that likely saved the young twin asari from this fate. "..Um..Aunt Ashley?" Sunra's voice timidly asked.

Ashley turned taking a deep breath to control her response, "..What Sunra?" She replied.

"..I um, well just wanted to let you know I would like to try my hand at making dinner tonight so um, I bought...things." She said holding up both bags filled with fresh meats and vegetables of assorted varieties.

Milra taunted her twin, "..Oooh and how did YOU buy all that?" She said then flinched at the glare Ashley tossed her way.

Sunra though missed this and winced, "..I saved my credits up!" She said defensively, "..from my job as a dockworker!"

Ashely took another calming breath, honestly wondering how she kept her sanity these past 20 years at times. "..Thank you Sunra, your welcome to try your hand at it this evening. Come on let's get back home." She said tired from her own day of shopping and trying to keep track of the free spirited Milra.

As the trio walked back to the apartment, Sunra brought up the next topic of conversation. "..Um Ashley? The uh proms coming up next week and well I was...wondering if I could go?" Sunra asked.

"..Oh right! I forgot, I got to ask that hunky new transfer student to it, what was his name sis?" Milra asked excitedly.

"..Transfer? Oh um...Kloth I think." Sunra answered.

Ashley said nothing for the moment simply listening. "..Oh who you going to take sis?" Milra prodded for gossip.

"..Oh um, I am not sure Milra. I really was only going to go to you know help setup and stuff." Sunra said shuffling her feet as Ashley opened the door.

"..Oooh now I KNOW there's someone, come on who is it? Don't tell me its that Salarian engineer your always hanging out with what's her name? Oh, right! Maltow?" Milra prodded.

Blushing Sunra, shifted, "..Um no.." She said rushing inside with her bags of food in hand.

Milra laughed, only to be silenced by a glare from Ashley, "..At least she is asking me to go, by your own behavior you'll be lucky if I let YOU attend." Williams said.

"..What! Oh come on.." Milra whined.

"..Dont whine to me girl! You may be 25 now but I'll be damned if I just let you run off with some Krogan to a prom without superivsion!" She said.

Further conversation was halted though as both sniffed the air smelling something burning. "..What's burning?" Milra asked.

Then the alarms went off in the kitchen as Sunra screamed. "..ASHLEY! THE WATERS ON FIRE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Just Need Someone: Just Remember

Chapter 4

==1 Week Later, Prom Night at Citadel Schooling Facility==

"..But Ashley! Kloth is expecting me!" Milra complained loudly.

"..No butts! I told you if you did not go to work the past two days you would not be going, and what did you do?" Ashley said sternly putting her hands on her hips.

Muttering a reply Milra said, "..Not go to work.."

"..Right, and added to that Missy do you really think your mother or father would allow you to go to a prom dressed like that?" Ashley added pointing to the dress laying on Milra's bed.

The dress itself was low cut, almost sheer in its design as well as body hugging in all the right places on an asari. "..Maybe.." Milra muttered.

Snorting Ashley replied, "..While I didn't know your mother as well as your father I can say Aura would likely be saying the same thing I am now, same with your mother I'd bet. Now, get this room cleaned up then come down stairs, you and I can spend the evening working on your science project thats over do YET again." Ashley said shutting the bedroom door.

Sunra across the shared room finished her own dressing for the prom. While Milra had wanted to show off all her body as much as possible, Sunra on the other hand had been more conservative. True her dress hugged her body's curves but it did not show it off like Milra's was. "..She has a point you know sister, mother I am sure would not have let you go." Sunra said slinging her small purse.

"..Yeah yeah whatever, whats she know? She's a human they got more conservative tastes, besides father I mean, she would have left me go I am sure." Milra fumed. "..Kloth is going to be pissed." She swore.

"..Well then you should have gone to work! Honestly.." Sunra said with a huff of her own, "..how you still have that job at the Arms store is beyond me!" Sunra said exiting the room shaking her head.

Milra watched her twin sister go fuming for several long moments then looked to the dress, "..I'm going he's too hunky to pass up.." She muttered licking her lips, reaching to undress and redress moments later. She went to the small window for the room and slid it open quietly. "..What's the worse Ashley could do." she said hopping out with a biotioc lift across her person into the darkening Citadel night. Soon after taking off in Ashley's private hover car outside without seeming notice to anyone inside the apartment or without.

==1 hour later, Prom hall, Citadel Schooling Facility==

Gentle thrumming music was pumping through the prom hall speakers as Sunra finished setting things up just as the first dancing pairs came in. Next to her the 8 year old Salarian Maltow, stood watching the coming pairs. "..Seems to have good turn out." She said with a hasty pattern of speech as she fidgeted with some wires on the speaker system.

"..Yeah, food spread is good too.." Sunra awkwardly replied looking over the table of various food stuffs. "..Better then I could or would have prepared, likely mine would be all burned." she half chuckled.

"..Recall you mentioning burning water, unsure how that happened, sure did not use oil instead?" Maltow asked standing up in a simple salarian fashioned dress of blue and green. Which almost matched Sunra's own similarly colored dress.

"..Pretty sure, I mean I'm bad but I don't think I am THAT bad." She giggled some in reply.

"..Am sure you will improve given time, keep trying." Maltow encouraged.

Sunra smiled a bit with just a faint blush, indeed encouraged by the young salarian friend's words. The two had hit it right off as friends when the salarian teen had transferred in a month or so ago. Each eager to learn in their studies and often were found arguing over various points of lore or some such. As the other dancers began to break off into their various pairings and the lights began to dim some around the prom hall Sunra looked to Maltow. While the salarian teen was not exactly her date, she somehow summoned the courage to ask, "..So uh Maltow you dance?" She asked.

"..Not well, often trip over feet when dancing, you?" Maltow asked back.

"..Same I guess." She chuckled. "..well at least if we trip over one another we got the school nurse nearby to take care of any wounds."

"..Indeed, though would not mind tripping over you some Sunra, shall we give it a try?" Maltow inquired with a raised brow.

"..Uh sure!" Sunra smiled blushing more this time as she took up the extended hand of the Salarian teen feeling a spark of fun and enjoyment go through her at the refreshing and somewhat alien touch.

The two found an open area of the large dance floor as a more faster upbeat tune began and waded into the dancing routines. Sunra let her hips sway a little in tune to Maltow's, the young asari finding she was enjoying the closeness with her friend more then she expected. "..Sunra, dance far better then you give on!" Maltow said over the slowly loudening music as she returned the dancing moves in kind.

"..You've got some smooth moves too, Maltow!" Sunra complimented back as the two bumped hips with laughter.

==Nearby==

Milra grinned wide to herself as she entered the prom dance hall. She looked about and soon located her date over by another classmate asari. "..So there I was.." She heard Kloth talking about one of his rushes in the school's sports classes to the younger asari.

Seeming how enraptured the younger asari girl was with Kloth's story Milra moved in quickly snatching up her date's thick left arm which sent a thrill through her. "..Hey now big guy! I hope you did not forget me!" Milra pouted casting a glance to the younger classmate to shove off.

Kloth jumped some looking to Milra, "..Oye! There you are. Hell no I didn't forget you just passing some time till you would arrive, and hot damn girl you look FINE in that dress." Kloth whistled putting a large arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

Milra swayed against him some giving him a good look over her body and curves, "..Had to sneak out. My aunt wasn't going to let me wear this or go because I didn't go to my stupid job the past two days." She laughed as she and the large young Krogan got into the swing of the music routine as it came up a notch in tones. "..She's so easy to sneak by honestly how she became a Spectre is beyond me!"

"..Snuck out, damn girl that's what I love about you wild and free!" Kloth laughed as he tossed Milra freely into the air to her enjoyment and excitement.

"..Don't you know it big guy!" She laughed as she landed gracefully behind him and the pair started to playfully dance and grapple about in their usual ways of mock friendly fighting. They did it carefully so not to draw attention from the chaperons about the dance floor.

==Nearby==

Sunra was having the time of her life with the feeling of the dances that she had shared with Maltow so far, Ashley had warned her some of how wild attractions could flare up in the heat of the moment and given her a good warning on being careful in those moments, but right now all those thoughts were dashed from her mind as the current fast paced song ended. Both the young asari Shepard, and teenage Salarian were leaning on the other catching their breathes laughing lightly in the fun they were sharing. "..Must admit having far more fun then expected.." Maltow said with a smile idly rubbing her hands across Sunra's own.

Sunra returned the gesture and smiled with a soft blush, "..Maltow, I...am quite enjoying myself too," She said as a slower beat song started. Each looked to the other a long moment, silent questions asked, "..You um...want to continue?" Sunra asked.

"..Sure why not, give chance to further catch breath." Maltow said taking up Sunra's hands as the pair drew closer each lightly resting their heads on the others shoulder dancing in a slow circle in the area they were at. Despite herself Sunra let a light friendly bond extend between them surprising the young Salarian at first but then who relaxed into its effects with a slight grin and smile. "..Shepard, if did not know better would think you are enjoying my company far more then you let on." Maltow said as the dance continued.

"..I um, well...yes." She said the last part softly hoping she had not overstepped her bounds in their friendship by doing what she did.

Sunra felt a light lip kiss on her neck much to her enjoyment and she smiled, "..Please...continue for now see where night goes." Maltow said lightly as the slow dances continued around the prom hall.

==Nearby==

"..Urgh...boooring.." Milra groaned after one slow song ended with Kloth. She was enjoying herself sure, but she wanted excitement and adventure. "..Come on big guy lets blow this joint and find somewhere fun."

"..Sure Milra..." Kloth grinned following along as the pair carefully snuck out of the prom hall and out to the hover car parking lot where old beat up cars were sitting, all except for Ashley's Spectre bought car. Kloth whistled.

"..Hot damn, the SXT-2330! This baby's sweet!" Kloth said going for the driver door only to get lightly but firmly biotically pushed aside.

"..Nu uh big guy I'm driving, hop in the other side." She said spinning the key into the starter as the big element zero twin engines powered up with a roar.

Milra privately had to admit she was surprised that Ashley had not tracked her down yet, "..Stupid Aunt.." She thought with a laugh to herself as she awkwardly drove the hover car around to more secluded areas of the Ward arms through to a little garden spot she privately enjoyed. She had plans for Kloth and herself and she didn't want nothing to break the moment.

She let her right hand drift over to Kloth's hand and squeezed it tight and warmly letting him know his attentions so far throughout the night weren't lost upon her as she parked the car. Spinning the drive seat to face him she hopped over the console and straddled his large legs. Slyly wrapping her arms about his neck she grinned massaging her own legs over his. "..So big guy just you and me..." she said.

Kloth let his hands wander some over her tightly dressed frame enjoying the feel of her purrs and sounds of approval. "..Mmm nape of my back just hold me there." She whispered as she kissed him fiercely. Kloth did as she requested then lifted her and himself out of the car and onto the soft grasses outside the car both tumbling a bit for a few seconds near its edge over a dark water filled pit. The sense of danger thrilled Milra as Kloth knew it would and he grinned as they mocked wrestled about the ledge.

Soon things were heating up, and it was in one moment where Kloth was pinning her to the ground breathless when each heard the faint click of a pistol, then Kloth felt its cold metal along his head. "..Guess your Kloth huh? How bout you get up nice an slow before I got to shoot off a pair of those quads?" The deeply threatening tone of Ashley's voice said. Coming into view of the once dark area were the flashing lights of C-Sec cars

"..Whoa.." Kloth said backing up as directed.

"..Ashley!" Milra protested hastily pulling her dress up again. Then quickly shut up when she found the gun pointed at her too.

"..Not...one...word." She hissed with a glare. "..Get in the car." she said to Milra.

"..Shit..." Milra swore as she did so knowing she was in for it now.

Kloth pants still half down shifted uneasily at the hard gaze the 45 year old Spectre gave him. "..Come near her again and I'll have you arrested.." She said holstering the pistol and walking off to her car.

Milra sat in the back head down and trying to look small and innocent...she failed miserably.

"..Girl I can't even BEGIN to describe words to say how much trouble your in." Ashley began tearing out of the dark ledge area at high speed.

"..I'm sorry.." Milra said softly.

"..Like hell you are!" Ashley shouted weaving in and out of traffic followed by a pair of C-Sec patrol cars. "..Sneaking out the apartment, dressing like some stripper, speeding in traffic, entering a restricted area of maintenance, and STEALING a SPECTRE'S personal car! Are you insane!" Ashley bellowed causing the young asari to shrink back in some fright wondering what was going to happen to her.

"..I'm sorry.." she said again.

"..Oh you will be." Ashley said pulling into the C-Sec security post near their apartment. She opened the door to back while two Turian officers came up to the car. "..Spectre Williams, we have the cell prepared and paperwork readied to be filled out."

Milra's head shot up, "..What!" She gasped, "..Wh..What!" She said again as the two officers drug her out of the car firmly.

"..Girl I've had my wits end with your wild antics, I've tried to be nice, tried to be a good parent to you, raise you right and proper as Aura and your mother would have wanted, I've been hard, disciplined you, but now you crossed the line tonight. You'll be serving the next week in confinement here under arrest, then another three months on community service." Ashley said slamming the back door.

Milra tried struggling and protesting but found it was to no avail she was soon tossed firmly into the jail cell in confinement. It was not long as the realization sunk in that she was going to be here alone for a week that she cracked and slumped down sobbing.

==Meanwhile back at the prom dance hall, 1 hour later==

It was growing late and Sunra had to admit she could not remember a time she had been happier with a friend then this night. Maltow and her had shared food, talks, dances and more dances and though it was somewhat a blur from the excitement of the moment Sunra knew she was enjoying herself, and was fairly confident that Maltow was as well.

The pair were just exiting the prom hall as things ended and were walking out of the school area when Ashley's Spectre car came up nearby horn honking. "..Hang on a moment Maltow." Sunra said breaking away, hoping that their plans to have a little fun at a nearby park would not be interrupted or ruined by her Aunt's arrival.

"..Of course Sunra, will wait over here." Maltow replied waiting by the path for the gardens they would be heading for.

"..Sunra, enjoying your night so far?" Ashley said stepping out of the car.

"..Yeah um...uh a lot." She said shifting her feet embarrassed.

Ashley chuckled slightly, "..Well I am glad to hear that, Maltow there treating you right?" She asked protectively.

"..Uh huh.." Sunra blushed.

"..You giving her proper respect too?" Ashley prodded.

Again Sunra blushed and nodded, "..Uh huh!"

"..Alright then, we'll talk more then when you get home, just be back before midnight." Ashley said getting back into the car then poked her head out, "..have fun you two!" slightly smirking as she took off again.

Sunra after a moment of composing herself turned back to Maltow who seemed had not heard anything beyond the last part from Ashley. "..Everything ok Sunra? We continue to the gardens?" Maltow asked hopefully.

"..Y..yeah, let's go!" She said composing herself again.

The pair shared another hours walking along the paths of the gardens, sometimes talking, other times, just skipping rocks across the Presidium lake. Eventually the pair found a private spot and sat down holding hands, Sunra cast a long range glance at a VI clock noting it was another hour and a half before she had to be home. "..Really enjoyed tonight Sunra, especially this walk." Maltow said rubbing Sunra's left hand.

"..Enjoyed tonight too Maltow, and this even more being here with you. You've been a really good friend to me this past month." Sunra said.

Maltow smiled, then after a moment leaned over to plant a light kiss on Sunra's cheek. Leaning back slightly Sunra returned one of her own, "..Would not trade moment for anything right now, Sunra." Maltow said.

"..Nor I.." She said.

"..Must say this, not normally attracted to...females in...this way." Maltow said awkwardly for the first time in the night

Sunra hoping her playful act would not be taken the wrong way rubbed Maltow's hand again, "..But technically I am not female, I'm asari. Monogendered." She smiled.

"..True, technically correct on this point Sunra. But still would like to end tonight on this note, content and close, not take anything too fast, if not mind." Maltow asked.

Sunra genuinely smiled back, "..Of course," She said stroking Maltow's cheek a moment, "..Slow and steady wins the day or something as my Aunt once said."

Maltow leaned into the touch then nodded standing helping Sunra back to her feet. "..Lead me home?" She asked.

Taking the Salarian's arm into her own Sunra smiled, "..Sure.." she said feeling Maltow rest a head on the asari's shoulder.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) took me a bit to write and did some re-writing in spots at times. As always read and reviews feed the hungry author!


	5. Chapter 5

Just Need Someone: Just Remember

Chapter 5

==78 Years Later, X-1 Apartment Complex, Citadel==

Sunra entered her shared apartment with Milra after her long day at work as a now waitress at Flux. "..Milra I'm home!" She said.

"..Whatever, I got home an hour ago, stupid Arms market closed down today due to lack of business!" Milra pouted in annoyance. "..Still got some good firearms for personal defense on sale at a good price." she grinned wide with a smirk. Tossing over a brace of M-19 pistols at her twin who deftly caught them, sighing and looking at them.

Sunra groaned, "..Oh come on; please tell me it was not a 'five finger discount' deal?" She asked sitting down across from her twin.

"..Nah, got them for 90% off normal price cause of the closing deals." Milra chuckled, true she could have stolen them but knowing Sunra she would have reported her sister to C-Sec or some other agency. "..Honestly sis you gotta learn to relax some and take advantage of stuff given." Milra said chewing on a granola bar.

"..Not if it means stealing Milra!" Sunra huffed back. "..So what are you going to do for work now?" she asked putting the pistols into her purse.

"..I thought about stripper dancing honestly, pays better then the Arms shop did" Milra grinned.

"..Just like every other maiden huh? No feelings of wanting to do things your own way?" Sunra smirked in challenge.

Milra shrugged. "...Hey least it gets me what I want." She laughed. "..besides I seem to recall a young asari at some point that fell head over heels in love with a Salarian for some years before an arranged marriage pulled you two apart." Milra teased.

Reminders of her two year long relationship with Maltow felt almost like a slap to her face, "..You be quiet!" she said half raising her voice. "..What I had was special." She frowned, "..not like you and Kloth who just wanted you for your body and you his."

"..Hey! That was special for me too! Just because I'm not little miss law and order perfect helping all the poor doesn't mean I didn't care for him!" Milra shot back flashing a warning with her biotics.

Sunra rolled her eyes at the threat, "..Oh yeah right...bah whatever." She said rising and slamming the door on her way out. "..Whore!" she shouted

"..Bitch!" Milra shouted back as the door shut.

==20 minutes later, SR-2 Memorial==

After Sunra had left Milra had stormed off herself for the Normandy Memorial entering after tossing a few credits at the turian host. Boarding Milra came to the front where EDI popped up to greet her, "..Greetings Milra, you seem stressed is there something I can do to help you?" EDI asked.

"..Get me laid.." She muttered in reply.

"..I am sorry Milra I can not do that.." EDI said.

"..Pity, ah well, is my sister here?" She inquired, glancing about, not feeling it proper to mention EDI's stored mobile platform on the ship could provide some stress relief if the AI wanted too.

"..No Milra she is not." EDI replied.

"..Good..you know what that little twit called me!" Milra said slouching down into the pilot seat propping her feet up onto the piloting controls which were locked out.

==Elsewhere==

Sunra sighed tossing pebbles into the Presidium lake, "..Stupid Milra, she knows my relationship with Maltow is still a sore spot at times." She muttered. Tossing more pebbles into the lake, suddenly her ears caught the sound of a scream nearby and what sounded like weapons fire. This was soon joined by further screams and cries of pain. Looking across the lake Sunra saw strange aliens around 6'5 in height, on four spindly legs in heavy looking body hugging armor almost like that of a spiders opening fire near the Embassies. Sunra stood and looked around surprised to see yet more of the strange aliens shimmering out of thin air nearby.

One looked in her direction and aimed a slim lined rifle looking weapon at her. "..Oh crap.." She said diving for the lake.

The sizzling of an energy beam near her as she dove under the water hissed by. Sunra swam deep drawing out the brace of pistols her sister had given her before sticking them into the waist band of her pants as she threw away her purse. More hisses up above came lancing down greenish energy bolts of some kind steaming the water. Thankfully none struck her as she swam forward now at the bottom of the lake and came up in its center cautiously looking around. The Presidium was a mess of weapons fire and death, even small fires had broken out. C-Sec in token gestures were firing back here and there to the alien presence but it was clear to Sunra's mind that the agency was well out of their league by the surprise attack.

Diving back under Sunra swam for a seeming empty area of attack and soon came back up. Drawing one of the M-19 pistols she was mentally glad the past 10 years that thermal clips had been done away with, the older style of accelerated shavings returning to the fore with new technology for most weapons. Thankfully as well before Ashley had passed on from age she had ensured both twins were well prepared for in self defense of both armed and unarmed combat. Milra was naturally the more adapt at it then Sunra was who had honed her personal biotics to a finer degree then her sister. Neither though was of course soliders in the military trained for combat.

"..Damnit damnit." She swore keeping low and trying to stay out of sight. She wanted to reach an Avina terminal and find out what civilians should be doing or where they were to go.

==Meanwhile at the Normandy Memorial==

".. Milra the Citadel is under attack." EDI reported.

Milra leaned forward, "..Huh?" She said in confusion.

"..There appear to be a large contingent of alien ships firing upon the patrol fleet as well as I am finding reports of alien intruders upon the Citadel itself." EDI reported. "..Warning alien intruders are attempting to gain access to the port boarding hatch. Suggest you take cover." EDI suggested as she vanished from sight.

Milra jumped startled as several loud banging and dings were heard on the hull near the boarding ramp. Drawing her own brace of M-19 pistols she felt a rush of energy course through her. As she took cover near the entry way as more banging sounded. "..This should be fun!" Milra silently laughed to herself.

==Meanwhile back at the Embassies==

"..All citizens should stay away from combat areas, please avoid all patrol of responding C-**zitch**.." The Avina VI began to report before an alien energy beam blew out the stand it was on where Sunra was nearby.

"..AH! Damnit!" She said leaning out and firing the M-19 twice in return fire. She glanced about wildly noting a wounded C-Sec officer coughing nearby. Rushing over she hunched down near him. "..Are you ok?" She asked feeling stupid then when she saw the deep wound to his stomach.

"..Not...not really.." He coughed weakly.

"..Hang on I'll try to get some help." She said quickly looking around but only saw more of the aliens wiping up the last of the innocents nearby. It would not be long before they found her and the C-Sec officer. "..What's your name?" she asked.

"..Private Turicheck I..I'm ju..just a medic officer." He groaned softly as Sunra slid a arm under his back.

"..Stay with me then Turicheck, hold onto life, names Sunra Shepard. I'm going to try to get us out of here. Seems to me the Citadel is lost with these aliens coming in." She said hustling the injured Turian along as best she could with the deep wound.

"..Sh..Shepard? M...My grandfa...father knew your...father and mother." He groaned then cried a warning as he raised his pistol to shoot at an alien coming at them, thankfully it fell into the lake and didn't rise weighed down by its armor.

"..Thanks...guess your grandfather was Garrus huh? I knew him growing up. Became Primarch before his death a few years back." She said as they rounded a bend finding an empty corridor. Sunra sat the wounded young Turian down.

"..Ah..Ye..yeah." he said shaking his head trying to focus. "..It's getting cold Sh..Shepard. I..I'm ju..just a medic..no..not some solider." he stated as fact.

"..Neither am I, fact I'd wager you got more training them me here." She said with a slight smile.

The smile seemed to give him heart to press on as Sunra lifted him up again. "..Come on, we're getting off this station.." She said a plan coming to her mind.

"..H..how? All the patrol ships were knocked out, escape ships are likely the same." He said.

"..There's one ship they'll likely have overlooked. The Normandy Memorial." She stated hunching down and firing her pistol in concert with Turichek at another pair of aliens near a C-Sec hover car.

"..That old bucket of bolts! Ah...urgh...fine it's something at least." He wheezed. As the two hobbled to the car they found it in working order Sunra eased the officer into the passenger seat where he soon passed out as she got into the driver seat.

Looking over the controls quickly she started it up and took off for the Memorial.

==Normandy Memorial==

Just outside the airlock Milra was pinned down behind some crates firing off shots at the aliens, using small bioitic fields to knock them off balance to ease her firing lines. EDI meanwhile was using the Gurdian anti-fighter guns on the Normandy to pin down heavier pockets of resistance, but the fight was starting to go poorly for both. "..This is a lot less fun then father used to make out in her bedtime stories!" Milra shouted into her mic to the AI.

"..Real life often is more demanding then the falsehood of stories, please standby I must shut down the Gurdian systems." EDI said as the guns went silent.

"..WHAT!" Milra said as the weapons fire at her increased causing her to duck even lower unable to return fire.

Suddenly their was the sound of a hover car and a C-Sec siren. "..HANG ON MILRA!" Came the shouted speech of Sunra. Turicheck awake enough to work the side gun on the car opened fire. At the same moment the Normandy's docking latches disengaged and the port docking hatch opened with a smoky hiss.

"..Latching drones.." Came EDI's voice as two twin attack drones came out firing as the AI's mobile platform armed with an SMG came out attacking to the alien presence.

Between the trio of fire now the hover car was able to land and Sunra was able to link up with her twin sister with Turicheck hobbling next to them his wound patched up with quite a bit of medigel and foam. "..Come on Milra time to leave!" Sunra said helping her sister up.

"..Screw that we can drive them back!" She replied.

"..Urgh, doubt it, the Citadel's overrun no one's even reporting in any more could be we're the last alive here." Turicheck stated hobbling for the docking port as the aliens were driven back.

"..We're taking the Normandy out of here, it's our only chance. Either your coming now or..." Sunra left the sentence unfinished as she took cover by the port herself waiting for her sister.

"..Sunra!" Milra gasped seeing her sister was serious as the aliens began to regroup. The more militant twin dove into the port as it cycled shut.

"..Hang on, docking latches disengaged, we are departing." EDI reported as the Normandy began to back out of its Memorial port.

Once they were clear of the port weapons fire ceased for a moment thankfully they were not seen by the patrol ships as EDI engaged the stealth systems and made a jump through the relays, blind to any destination of where they would end up.

"..Goddess watch over us.." Sunra said softly as the blue hue engulfed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 6

AN: I'm back all got a good job, rebuilt my notes, and played through all the new DLC content for ME3, on that note Bioware (not EA though) I forgive you for all your mistakes in ME3 by the Citadel DLC scene where Shepard can get a smooch from Samara.

=Far Point System – 1 day later=

The Normandy slipped out of the relay soon in orbit of a red planet. There were no signs of the odd aliens that had attacked the Citadel, and as EDI soon reported from news broadcasts had slain the Citadel Council as well as countless others. Other reports soon came in during their blind jump that several other head leaders of all the major races had been attacked and were presently missing or had been confirmed killed.

Milra slumped back against the pilot's chair; Sunra in turn leaned on the left port window sill. Turicheck was presently out cold in the Normandy's med-bay a place which had very little in the way of supplies, or the whole ship for that matter. "..Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Milra growled, "..Why the whole galaxy is suddenly under attack?"

Sunra answered, "..I think you just answered your own question sis, clearly some alien species is killing off the leaders of all the major races to cut off any reasonable form of resistance to their invasion."

Milra glared a bit then sighed scowling at the console. "..Well then we should go kick some ass sis! We're Aura Shepard's daughters!" Milra said with a light flash of her biotics

EDI chimed in, "..That would be unwise Milra, the Normandy is over 75 years out of date to present Citadel technologies, has no active weapon systems or supplies, has no provisions for a crew, nor personal small arms weapons beyond your four M-19 side arms. In short even if we wished to make any attacks we would be unable too."

"..You seemed to have no problems with the Guardian systems, and what about the Thanix Cannons?" Milra asked.

"..Guardian anti-ship batteries are depleted, no ammunition remains, Thanix Cannons while still mounted had their main control links removed at the time of decommissioning." EDI replied.

Sunra sighed, "..In short sis like EDI said we can't do anything even if we were able too. EDI what information do we have on the planet below us?" Sunra asked.

"..One moment attempting access to Citadel exploration networks.." EDI said, "..Databases updated, the planet below us is marked as an unexplored planet recently scanned by probes, as UE-X1, it has a breathable atmosphere with various plant and animal life, and no one has so far claimed any interest in it as no mineral resources are in evidence. An exploration team by the Citadel council had been slated to do a more thorough in person scan four days ago; likely this will not occur given current events." The AI reported, then paused, "..Curious I am detecting an energy pattern from the southern continent. Preliminary scans indicate it has element zero emissions." She stated.

Milra perked up at that news, "..Cool! Means someone has a hidden base or something here, let's go sis!" She said with a grin snatching up her M-19's eagerly.

"..Milra I would be remiss in my duties to your mother and father were I to allow you to enter a potentially hazardous situation, given our present situation I agree that investigation is needed, if we can get supplies or information from below. However, neither of you have any real world combat experience it would be safer for you to both remain aboard the ship while I scout the area." EDI stated.

Milra pouted and growled, muttering something under her breath. Sunra said nothing just taking a seat off to the side in the cockpit as the Normandy banked down into the atmosphere of the planet. Within ten minutes the ship hovered above an open clearing of field. Using a drop rope EDI's mobile platform slid out and down, armed with one of Sunra's loaned M-19 pistols.

It was barely ten minutes into their wait that Milra was pacing about antsy with Sunra in the medbay. "..This sucks! How the hell are we to ever learn something if we're made to remain behind, Aunt Ashley was like this too, oh sure she gave us armed and unarmed training and we got the basics of biotics and all but really? It's a freaking empty planet what's the worse that could happen?" Milra fumed.

Sunra sighed, checking on the still unconscious Turicheck. "..Sis you got to relax, if EDI finds something she'll let us know, and I'm sure once we can get a sizable update on what's going on and where we can go to be safe you can then go rush off to get some combat training and be that big hero your always bragging you could be if given half a chance." She said leaning on the empty medbay desk.

Milra growled muttering, "..Bah.." she said about to say more when EDI's avatar popped up nearby.

"..Milra, Sunra we have a problem." The AI said.

Both asari Shepards blinked in surprise seeing EDI like her older globe self. "..Problem?" Both asked.

"..Yes, I have located a series of Prothean ruins; however they are overrun by wild animal packs. My platform has been badly damaged and shut down as a result. Initial scans of the area show there could be active Prothean systems inside the bunker complex. The animals are much like Terran wolves, I think if you both work together you could attempt to recover my platform and investigate inside if you wished." EDI said.

Milra was the first to grin, "..Woo! Some actions come on sis!" She said snatching up her own pair of M-19's.

Sunra followed but was unsure of this, neither of them had any armor which she soon pointed out. "..Milra this is dangerous, I agree we need to try to get EDI's platform back but we don't even have armor and a brace of pistols are not going to be all that effective against some alien wolf pack if they come back in force!" She pointed out.

EDI popped up on the elevator panel as they rod up, it halted then began to descend. "..The Memorial tour pieces have several sets of armor preserved from the Reaper wars. They are fully functional suits from several of the squad during the wars, they had been repaired and 'cleaned up'. I believe your father's own set of N7 armor is present as well. The weapons however are purely mock ups." She commented as the two emerged into the launch bay. To the left were the rows of several armor suits all behind protective glass with cards detailing what they were, who owned them, and what modifications they had installed.

Sunra normally not one to jump on anything could not control her eagerness to wear the N7 armor, "..Dibs on father's N7 armor!" She said rushing over.

"..Damnit!" Milra growled trying to push her sister aside. The two argued a moment before finally Milra settled on wearing Ashley's armor, the two after some adjustments found that they fit the two young asari best.

"..Fine I didnt even want father's old beat up armor, Ash's is better anyhow for weapon damage output, father it seemed wanted more shielding." Milra said sticking her tongue out, as she tied in her pistol's VI mods to the armor link ups.

Sunra snorted adjusting the plating on the N7 armor as the VI sluggishly came online, unused for so many long years. "..Yeah she wanted it that way I would imagine so she could get to an injured comrade in the heat of combat. So she'd need that extra shielding to take more open hits." Sunra pointed out.

Milra said nothing as the drop doors creaked open and the two asari slid down ropes once more. As they landed a small blue dot replaced the VI software inside their armor. The AI's voice soon spoke to both, marking a navigation point where her platform had fallen. =/E\= You will need to proceed about a mile ahead, I suggest keeping to the sparsely covered hill to your left. It will lessen the chances of wild animals sneaking up on you both, yet allow a measure of cover if you are attacked and the height advantage for any attacks. =/E\= EDI suggested.

"..Come on then sis, you take point I'll cover our rear." Sunra offered.

"..Sure fine whatever.." Milra replied taking point at a jog up the hill.

The two asari soon topped the hill and after a short travel time arrived near a set of buried ruins that were clearly Prothean in nature they were thickly covered with moss and vines of all sort, and showed no signs of life beyond some birds and other small animals.

"..EDI Where's your platform?" Sunra asked not seeing the damaged unit anywhere nearby or near where the armor's HUD showed the nav marker.

=/E\= Odd, the platform is gone, scans of the area show it is not outside, and it was too badly damaged to have got up and walked off. =/E\= EDI said with a puzzled tone to her voice.

"..Maybe those wolves drug it inside the ruins?" Milra suggested.

"..Yeah maybe.." Sunra replied moving more carefully now hunched down behind a large rock.

=/E\= Unlikely, the wolves would not have held any interest in it once they realized it could not be eaten. I suggest one of you proceed closer and investigate the nav marker, while the other provides cover support =/E\= EDI suggested.

"..I'll do it.." Sunra said readying to move forward carefully.

"..Guess I'll stay here to dig your ass out of the fire when you get in trouble.." Milra said slinking to what she hoped was a concealed shadow area of trees.

Sunra said nothing taking a slow breath, and then let it out slowly as she crept forward. =/E\= You are fine Sunra, your armor radar and my own scans show no sign of any dangers. Take things carefully and you will remain safe. =/E\= EDI offered on a private comm line to reassure the clearly nervous young asari.

"..Right EDI thank you.." Sunra replied as she neared the nav point where EDI's platform had once been, "..Looks like some drag marks of someone or thing taking you inside the ruins here." Sunra followed up indicating the inset control panel nearby.

=/E\= So it seems Sunra.. =/E\= EDI confirmed.

A crunch of branches behind Sunra caused her to partly turn, but then she realized it was just Milra coming up, "..A damsel in distress eh, Sis? How heroic." She chuckled.

=/E\= I would hardly say I am a damsel Milra.. =/E\= EDI stated.

"..Bah your no fun, come on Sunra let's get inside, eh?" Milra said reaching for the panel and before either EDI or Sunra could protest the lit panel came to life and the ruins doors began to slide open.

Thankfully nothing dangerous came at them, and their radar once more showed clear of any threats. As the two asari came into the area the doors slid shut once more with a soft thud. Above them by about 50 or so feet cracks and holes in the ceiling with fallen rubble showed how wild animals likely got in and out. Pools of water and other such things were set here and there, two paths led deeper into the ruin complex. "..Any signs of yourself EDI?" Sunra inquired.

=/E\= Uncertain Sunra =/E\= EDI stated.

"..Let's keep moving then sis." Milra urged heading left taking cover now and then.

As the two rounded a bend they found a pair of open doors to left and right, their was a low series of growls and coming in a rush from each side were eight of the wolf like creatures.

"..Crap crap!" Milra cried caught ahead of the doors as the pack came at her, no noticing Sunra, but even she had her hands full as she found two lagging back of the pack coming at her.

The two asari got off a few shots somehow stumbling their way into the left side room, finding it dead ended in fallen rubble 40 feet in, they dove behind cover as the pack came into the area in force, both asari found their biotics too weakly trained to be of much use against the pack, and their thick hides were only minor scratched by their pistols. =/E\= Milra! Sunra! To your left! =/E\= EDI warned, both Shepards turned to face the danger finding four of the leaping wolves coming at them.

Each saw in that moment they would be too slow to stop the leaps that would likely at the least pin them, and in turn quickly seal their fate. Suddenly all four of the wolves, and soon after the other there alien wolves were snatched into a deep green hue, their bodies then roughly tossed aside into the wall with a crushing blow, finished off with several well placed shots of some rifle. "..Is there no end to you primitives foolishly getting into danger even after all this time?!" A gruff voice said.

AN2: And I'll stop there R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 7

AN: And I'm back in the saddle folks

Sunra rose up slowly pistol at the ready, Milra doing the same to see who their savior was. Milra was the first to recognize the blue skinned figure. "..Javik!" She cried.

The Prothean it seemed was not so quick to recognize who the two were, "..Asari, I should have known eventually your kind would find these ruins, despite my best efforts to hide away from the galaxy. How is it you know my name?" He inquired.

"..Javik it's us Sunra and Milra Shepard? You knew our father Aura!" Sunra chimed in now with a smile.

Milra with a teasing tone added more, "..Yeah surely the past 96 some years hasn't got you so old from age that you forget someone like that so easily?"

"..Aura Shepard, the only primitive in this cycle to actually ever amount to anything of worth, why she spilled her DNA to the pair of you is beyond me. Still, I had heard tale that she and her mate Samara were missing and presumed dead many years past." Javik replied.

EDI chimed in through Sunra's armor. =/E\= Javik, Samara and Aura were indeed presumed missing and dead. However, the galaxy is in trouble. Have you heard anything of recent attacks by an unknown alien race a day ago? =/E\= The AI asked.

"..Ah the AI EDI it seems is still active, last I knew you were restrained to the Normandy as a museum piece for the lesser races to gawk and fond over. To answer your question I have not had contact with the outside galaxy at large for over 75 years. You speak of an alien invasion, is that why you came here? To find me?" He inquired.

Milra shook her head, explaining what had happened up to this point, "..So basically we came on a blind jump here, came down to check out the energy patterns from these ruins, then my sis and I came to try to rescue EDI's platform when those animals there attacked. But we can't find her now." She said

Javik tilted his head down the hall where the two asari Shepards had not gone yet, and likely where he came himself. "..For reasons I can not explain the beasts dragged the platform to that side room, they are now dead. They taste good however if you are hungry." He said with a wide sharp tooth grin.

Sunra paled a bit shaking her head, "..Not um…quite that hungry yeah Javik, thanks anyhow." She said

"..Sure! I'll try some cooked meat!" Milra said with a grin, nudging Sunra she teased. "..You got to try something least once sis, otherwise you can't complain!"

Sunra shrugged, heading into the room carefully, finding two of the animals shot through the head by the old Mattock rifle from years pats that Javik still had. Idly she had to wonder how he had thermal clips for it after all these years but she put that aside for now as she hunched over EDI's badly damaged frame, letting the AI run diagnostics. "..So whats the verdict EDI?" Sunra asked.

=/E\ The platform will require extensive repairs and replacements however, given its age it would likely be easier to upgrade the shell wholesale or procure a new body all together if we had the resources too. =/E\= EDI reported.

Summoning a basic biotic lift around the body Sunra, nodded, "..We'll see what we can do EDI, Javik look I know you left from what Ashley said years ago because you needed to search the galaxy for ruins like this, but frankly my sis and I are out of our league for any fights here as you could tell." She explained only to have Milra interrupt her.

"..Piff maybe you were sis, I was holding my own just fine, were you not here then those animals would have been quickly slain." She said.

"..You are asking for my help then? Very well, I will come with, to see why this new foe has arisen and if needed do what I can to help. It is the least I can do for Aura for defeating the Reapers." He simply said as the now trio headed back for the Normandy.

Javik paused seeing the museum piece, "..I should have figured this was how you two asari escaped, has it any weapons? Supplies?" He inquired.

"..No, nothing beyond our four pistols, and I guess now your Mattock there.." Milra said as the there now were back aboard the empty room and single drop shuttle useless to them sitting quietly.

Sunra leaned on one box near a corner for the old weapon's lockers. "..So what now?" she asked.

"..You do not have a plan? Of course you don't you are but children yet." Javik snorted with a wave of his hand.

"..Hey! We're 101 Javik! By asari standards were just barely adults, we just haven't have any combat trainings yet." Milra fumed.

"..Adults or not you are still useless for any fights, go hide in one of the cabins I need to speak to the AI." He said entering the lift without another word to head to the CIC.

"…What a stuck up ass!" Milra fumed more.

Sunra sighed and shrugged, "..He's right though, adults or not by our society we are a liability for any fights, and as it stands now we are in no better state now then we were before. We need supplies, we need allies, we need information, if we really want to do anything as they way I see it sis." Sunra said summing up their situation.

Each paused as they felt the Normandy reach orbit again then move for the relay again, "..EDI where are we going?" Milra asked putting aside Sunra's words.

"..Given or proximity to the Terminus systems and that there are few reports of any of these alien attacks in those areas, Javik and I reached the choice of Omega. It is possible Javik could find work there to pay for basic supplies and for me to better gather information." EDI reported from a wall stand nearby.

"..Omega?" Each said in surprise, and then Sunra sighed rubbing her head muttering something

==Two days later Omega==

With a soft thud the SR-2 Normandy came to a dock berth on Omega, in the past 98 or so years since Aura had helped Aria take by Omega some things had changed, one was that the station exterior had been expanded allowing a few ships to dock here and there, also the exterior had revamped defense cannons mounted and upgraded through out the years. The interior though was not much different then what Aura had described to her daughters growing up.

"..This sewer pit has changed little since I had last passed through here, the people still seem useless and a waste of air and life." Javik mused as the trio exited the Normandy, EDI locking it solid behind them.

As the trio rounded a bend they found two Batarians and a Turian armed with rifles approaching, the Turian clearly in charged stepped up, "..Aria wants to know what brings a Prothean in a museum piece to her station, speak quickly before we toss you three out an air lock." He said resting a hand on his rifle's trigger.

Milra muttered to Sunra, "..Like to see you try bird boy.."

Sunra said nothing glancing to Javik, "..Move aside primitive bird man, I have business to do with your boss. Get in my way and I will paste you over these walls." Javik said with a warning flash of his own biotics.

Evidently the threat of the Prothean was heeded enough cause the Turian was quick to fill Aria in on a call of why at least Javik was here, "..Afterlife, Aria will speak to you, now." He said with a nod of his head.

Javik just nodded, Sunra and Milra soon followed close at Javik's heels. As the three Milra took in the scenes of the various dancers mostly young Asari but a few of the other races were about too for special client needs. "..Mmhmm my kind of place.." Milra grinned a bit as the three rounded the corner and went up the steps to where Aria sat lounging on her couch.

"..The one and only Prothean dares to enter Omega and makes threats, gutsy, but then again where the Normandy treads danger follows, or damsel's pray for aide. Or least that is what it used to be for." Aria said waving away her two guards. "..I can only figure you are here because of this news of some alien race killing off major powers leaders, and their heavy attack on the Citadel and the Council?" she asked.

"..Yes, we need supplies, I am sure a warrior of my renown could pay for them by handling any minor details you have laying about with all these scum.." Javik stated.

Aria rose from the couch, "..Maybe, I do, maybe I don't," she said then looked over Milra who stared back almost unflinching, when the elder Asari's gaze landed to Sunra, she was quick to blush some at the attention and study.

Aria intrigued wandered over with a smirk, using a single finger to tilt up Sunra's head to peer closer and eye to eye, "..Such green eyes and features you have, so sweet, so innocent and pure. What's your name hmm?" She asked.

Summoning her courage, such as it was from someone was clearly intimidated her she replied, "..Sunra Shepard, Aura was my father as you know." She stated.

Aria gave a wry smile then laugh, "..Aura Shepard, now there is a name that has now passed to my ears for some time, my, my, my how the years have truly given her something to last. Who was your mother?" Aria said just for a second lingering her finger tip on Sunra's left cheek trailing it down slightly along a birth mark then turned with a sway of her hip to take her couch again.

"..Samara, she was the last of the Justicars by the end of the Reaper Wars." Milra chimed in.

An amused look passed Aria's face, "..Figures, no matter." She said waving off any curious looks, "..Javik if you want your supplies whatever they may be you will work for them like any other, given your history with Aura; I'll be nice and give you a small discount. Speak to Val for the work orders." She said with a nod to the Turian Javik had threatened earlier.

Javik just nodded, leaving Milra and Sunra to their own devices with Aria, the elder asari studied both a moment then eyed Milra, "..You got the look of someone who enjoys the freedom and pleasures of life, the spices and goods that all maiden's thrive on, interested in some work?" she asked tilting her head back to the dancer poles.

Milra didn't hesitate grinning a bit, "..Sure! Who do I talk to?" she asked.

"..Go down the steps on the right, talk to the Volus Porin, he'll get you setup, pay is 15 credits a day, any tips you make I collect 1/4th share of, deal?" Aria stated in a tone that broke no arguing.

Milra just nodded heading off, Sunra was quick to speak up in case Aria was going to offer her the same, "..While I may be a Maiden I'm not going to go shake my skin for credits!" She said defensively.

A smirk and chuckle came to Aria's lips, "..Figures you would be the good one out of the pair.." Aria said, she made a gesture and a Quarian male came and delivered a small tray of food and drinks, with two empty glasses. "..Sit.." Aria stated with a gesture to the couch's left and right sides.

Sunra considered just returning to the Normandy but figured such a snubbing of Aria likely would nil their chances for any supplies, something that they couldn't have right now if they really did want to do anything about these attacks. Taking her seat and adjusting her simple clothes formerly Aura's she found in the cabin on the Normandy, the clothes were off duty Alliance affairs no loner used these days but she more or less fit into them well enough. After taking her seat she said nothing just resting her hands on her lap.

"..So what few reports I have got say about these alien's being insect like hmm? What else could you tell me?" Aria asked handing over a small plate of cracks, cheese, and a glass of an asari wine.

Sunra took a few bites considering what little she knew, and EDI had found out, "..Not much their about 6'0 or so in height, can somehow appear out of thin air, got some weird energy weapons that don't need thermal clips or recharging far as I can tell. They seem highly coordinated in fights, strong, fast, and their skin is well armored naturally. From what EDI found out they killed the council, and many of the major races leaders and other high ranking officials. Most are MIA or confirmed dead right now, again from what EDI said it's a mess in Council space at present with total chaos ruling." Sunra said summing up what she knew.

Aria chewed a few of her own cheese bits and crackers then sipped the wine glass. "..Biotics or Tech abilities?" Aria probed.

Sunra shrugged, "..None I saw, just straight up efficient killers and soldiers." She replied.

Leaning back the elder asari glanced out over the dance floor, watching as the new round of shows started and Milra now joined in and informed of what she had to do took a small side stage, "..Seems your sister is enjoying life," Aria said glancing over at Sunra, "..no urges to go have fun and let loose?"

"..Some yeah, but not like that, I'd rather do something productive, and maybe do that to blow off steam with friends or whatever." Sunra replied.

"..I see, just like your father then.." Aria said returning to her seat and leaning back in a relaxed fashion.

Hesitating Sunra asked, "..D..Did you know my mother, Samara?"

"..A little, she and Aura came here to deal with an Ardat-Yakshi that had arrived at the time she was fighting those Collectors. If memory serves she was a half-sister of yours. Your mother promised to one day return here to 'deal justice' but the war with the Reapers put that on hold, I can only assume Aura talked her out of it afterwards, smart move.." Aria replied with a dark smirk.

"..My mother was pregnant with my sister and me shortly after the Reapers were destroyed..." Sunra said trailing off not sure where she had been going with that reply.

"..Your father was a special woman, not only for a human but anyone I had ever met, in my life. She had a fire, a passion and drive that I have never seen before, and since, a few come close but Aura…." Aria chuckled wryly, "..She was special on a whole other level."

Both asari went quiet then, lost to their thoughts or in Aria's case handling some basic paperwork for her various functions she ran. Sunra idly toyed with her omni-tool randomly adjusting settings of this and that for no reason then just to kill time. Eventually her fidgeting caught Aria's attention again, "..I would figure if you're even half like your father or mother you plan to be doing something against whatever these aliens are hmm?" She asked

Sunra looked up a bit nervously and shy, "..Well I'm not sure yet, I mean I want too but, well beyond some general firearms training and self defense classes my Aunt Ashley gave my sister and I.." she trailed off again shrugging.

Aria pushed a few buttons on her omni-tool, "..Well if your serious of wanting to do something, we should fix that.." she said as a moment later Val came up with two older N7 Eagle pistols, Sunra caught the one tossed to her as Aria spoke, "..Go with Val, he's a good teacher former Turian military.."

Sunra rose nodding a bit to Val then looked to Aria, "..Um, what's this cost me? I don't really have anything to pay you for such training." She said

Aria waved it off, "..Consider the lessons free of charge, if there is some threat, and you really want to help you'll need it." She said turning away then as Val led Sunra out of Afterlife.

AN2: R&R Folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 8

AN: R&R's feed the hungry author :P, and yes in case anyone was wondering one of the pairings for this in time will be Aria/Sunra, still semi-up in the air on who Milra might fall for.

== 3 Days Later – Omega ==

"..Steady your aim, Shepard!" Val growled at her, Sunra found handling a newer M-20 SMG troublesome. While she had found taking lessons with a pistol easy enough to handle, and more the same with an assault rifle and shotgun, she found the rapid fire nature of the SMG even on short bursts difficult. She was fine when all she had was a standing still target but once things got moving in quicker hurried fashions her inexperience soon showed. Again she was fine with a pistol, rifle, or shotgun given the recoil rate was far lower, but with the more rapid weapons it was too hard to steady her nerves, and Val had not even touched the idea of training her with a sniper rifle.

Sunra did her best, only scoring a 4 point area, the left arm to be precise the best shot she landed out of this run on the clip. She sighed putting it down as the running and dodging hologram shimmered out. "..I just cant steady my nerves Val, I'm ok I think with a pistol and rifle but I cant keep my control enough when the targets come charging in or dodging to aim right.." She said with a frustrated huff.

"..At least you have enough common sense to see your own weaknesses.." Val snorted, tossing aside the M-20 SMG onto a table. He made a few notes on an omni-tool. "..I've done all I can, once you got the credits talk to me if you want to buy pistols or rifles. Aria wants me to run over all this with your sister too.." He added wandering off.

Sunra looked at the stack of old and new brand pistols, shotguns, SMGs, sniper rifles, and assault rifles. She felt a burning inside her chest to figure out how to overcome her short comings on the other weapons she failed to use but she knew in her heart at least for now it was a lost cause. So she decided to practice more with the assault rifle. She picked up an M-21 rifle mounted an extended stabilizer and scope on it and readied the holo-program again, setting it to level 3 out of level 5 of difficulty.

As the program began she found the three holograms firing at her so she took cover, and scoped out targets as they came up. As the program ended she looked at her score ranking a 78% overall. She frowned some; while it was acceptable she supposed she couldn't accept it. She was about to restart it again when she heard food steps behind her, turning she found Javik watching her with a scowl that likely indicated he had seen her solo firing.

"..Oh hey Javik." She said rubbing her neck a bit.

"..You are pathetic, weak, and you claim you are Aura's offspring? Given your performance I begin to doubt this claim." He said, snatching the rifle away and eyeing the programs level, he hit the start button. "..Observe and learn from a true warrior." He stated

The program she knew ranked one on completing the test by weapons fire within a minute at this level to score 100% with a perfect hit ratio, quicker meant you could get higher then that, but to Sunra it seemed impossible, even Val had only managed a 98%.

The beep began and Sunra blinked amazed as within barely 20 seconds Javik had the program completed not even scoring any hits on him. The program beeped showing the result 190%. Sunra had tried to analyze how he had done that so efficiently and quickly but her mind was abuzz trying to wrap her head around it. "..I don't…I mean…how did?" She stammered as Javik shoved the rifle back to her roughly.

"..You cower too much, you do not take risks, you think your foes will remain similarly a true foe intent upon your death will seize it by any means, not wait for you to willfully mess up for an opening to drill you through the eyes with a bullet." He stated matter of fact.

Sunra looked down at the floor, then the rifle, trying to form a reply of protest to Javik, "..You entertain ideas of fighting these aliens, fighting any allies they will have, trying to 'help' but you will be nothing but a pasted stain across a wall or floor if you ever try as you are now. Again I must consider you and your sister are not Aura's offspring that you're just using her name to get what you want." Javik went on his voice growling more and more with irritation.

Sunra's fingers tightened on the rifle as Javik ranted on, "..Even now you cower before me, you feel insecure, you doubt, you want to try but you fail, yo-.." He went on, then was cut off as Sunra snapped in anger and slugged Javik across the face with the butt of the rifle.

The Prothean's head went with the blow as if having sensed it coming, plus the fact Sunra's strength was no where near as strong as any real foe Javik had fought in his long life meant that Sunra only left a small mark on his left cheek.

Narrowing his gaze to Sunra, she only held it but a second before looking down and muttering a sincere, "..S..Sorry." She said.

"..Perhaps if you survive long enough you may come to a measure of fire like Aura had." He said simply walking out leaving Sunra alone again.

Sunra took several slow breathes and let it out, then setup the training simulator again. She took cover as the count down began and readied to run through it once more, this time promising herself no rest till she could score at least an 85% rating.

== 2 Days Later ==

Milra finished her own training under Val far faster then Sunra had, at least for pistols, assault rifles and sniper rifles, she was already up to a 80% rating on the Level 4 setting, she grinned a bit confidently as Val nodded some, "..Not half bad.." He said. "..I doubt you'll ever amount to anything accurate with a shotgun or SMGs but I guess if you got someone to make up the difference of skill you'll be fine."

Milra simply nodded, checking the replay video trying to see where the VI pointed out mistakes she had made and suggested ways to possibly improve. She wasn't sure she believed all the suggestions but she made a note to later ask Javik on it, if anyone had advice for her on combat it was the long lived Prothean.

Val gave a bit of advice with weapon handling then left her to her own devices. Milra checked the time, she was not due on her dancer shift for another hour, but she also felt the need to eat something before such vigorous and fun hours to pass time while Javik did yet more mercenary work around Omega and various ships nearby. So far he had amassed enough credits to start reloading of the outdated Guardian systems on the Normandy and begin bypass work on the Thanix Cannons, they still had need of certain hardware to get it going again but they were well on their way from what Javik had reported.

Milra made some slight adjustments to the recoil dampener on the rifle she had then set it aside, figuring on picking up her training tomorrow. She wandered near Afterlife down by the merchant quarter and used a few of her easily earned credits to buy some food. Aria sure paid well she figured, each dance routine netted her an easy 15 credits, given she did a seven hour shift that was a total of 105 credits just there, then through tips she earned another easy 30-60 some after Aria took her quarter cut. As a result she had an easy 2,300 some credits at the moment. Her sister meanwhile had earned her own share of credits by doing more mundane jobs around the area for the shop keepers. Mirla knew though Sunra had no where the same amount for her long hard and 'honest' work as her sister had said the other night. The icing to the cake was that Milra got the 'bonus pay' as she had put it of getting a few clients wanting more private time with her.

A slight grin split her lips as she recalled the doe eyed nervous look on the human teen barely into his 18th year of life as Milra had done her dance for him and his buddies then paid the extra credits for him to get private time with her. She had thoroughly enjoyed teaching that boy the tricks of sex to his inexperienced mind, it was no where near the most mind blowing Milra had had in her life so far, but it was not the worse either.

Settling onto a dancer's chair she leaned back, and then blinked a bit as she gazed up near the observation booth where Aria was at, at first Milra could not make out the details of who she was talking to, but then she saw the blue skin marks and her mind made the connection. "..Suck up.." Milra muttered chewing on her food, as she realized her sister was getting more face time with the Omega crime lord.

== Just a few feet away ==

Sunra sat now in the observation booth, as she had been for the past five days she sat with the Omega crime boss. Neither really talking much with the other beyond Aria once and a while asking one question or another, to which Sunra would shyly reply in some way.

Mostly the questions revolved around her training with Val, progress on Javik's work, or the resupply work on the Normandy. Sunra put down her drink of the asari sweet tea she had been given, the younger asari had not wanted in all this time to insult their host so she had willingly drank and eaten anything offered, so far Aria had not included any strong alcohol for her to have. "..Enjoying the tea?" Aria asked breaking Sunra from her thoughts.

"..Oh yes, thank you.." She replied running a finger along the glass edge.

Taking the finger rub for wanting more Aria, gave an amused look, "..More?" She offered going for the pitcher.

"..Oh sure!" Sunra said loosening up a bit.

Aria poured another glass, and Sunra sat back eyeing the omni-tool window the elder asari was looking over then, "..Um, if I can ask what are you looking at?" she inquired.

"..Intelligence data on these aliens, most of the Council races are like chickens with their heads cut off, but beyond having decapitated their leaders of the races these aliens have not made any other noticed gains on colonies or planets. So everyone in Council space seems to be trying to figure out who's in charge of all their own governments now. Only race that hasn't seem to got any attacks is the Krogan with Wrex far as I can see, only a few major planets in the Terminus systems were attacked too, mostly secondary relay comm or combat outposts for some of the other races.." Aria said still reviewing the data not looking at Sunra.

"..That's odd.." Sunra said.

Aria closed the window and look at the younger asari, "..What is odd?" she probed.

"..Well I am no military tactician, but I did study history enough to know that if you kill the leaders and command structure of an enemy you will invade, usually then you follow it up with surprise attacks shortly after, just seems odd these aliens would not be making more strikes, not like they seem to be doing with killing leaders and military figures then retreating back to where ever they came from.." Sunra said rubbing her hands nervously.

"..Maybe they simply want to sow chaos, let grudges and hatreds spew up against all the races start a galactic conflict then sweep in afterwards and clean up." Aria said.

Glancing out over the dance floor a moment seeming in thought Sunra then looked to Aria again, "..Aren't you worried those aliens will show up here? I mean if their targets are influential figures I mean aren't you a major 'power' here?" Sunra asked with a gesture.

Aria gave a quirk of an eyebrow, obviously perhaps Sunra's question had not passed into her mind, she scowled a bit, "..Perhaps your not as stupid as you seem Sunra, you make a good point." Aria stated calling up Val.

"..Yes Aria?" The turian asked.

"..Have our patrol ships recalled back closer to the station, then have our….private fleets stationed in key jump sectors ready to backstab any invaders from the relay. Begin patrols along all station areas, and post your best guards in all districts surrounding Afterlife and the Markets." She stated in a tone that told she was taking no chances again of loosing Omega.

Sunra was still feeling insulted a bit by the 'stupid' comment the elder Asari gave, she wanted to rise and leave, but another part said if she did she would only show weakness and for some reason she did not want that, though Sunra could not fathom why. As Val nodded and left, Aria turned back to where Sunra sat. "..Good work, keep that mind open and you'll prove useful in a few years more.." Aria stated.

Sunra sighed a bit and simply nodded, "..Glad to help Aria.." she muttered then returned to her sipping of the tea and fiddling with her own omni-tool, watching training videos for combat.

Aria unseen by Sunra gave an amused smirk, leaning back on her couch and let the younger asari mope from what she had said before.

AN: R&R Folks


	9. Chapter 9

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 9

AN: Nothing to say this time, did a few minor edits of mistakes I saw in earlier chapters, hit me up if anyone sees anything else I missed.

AN2: Minor edits!

== 2 Days Later SR-2 Normandy ==

Sunra rolled out from under a console near the main weapon's battery having been working alongside a mid-aged Quarian machinist named Yal Vas Omega, given he had no ties to a ship he had taken up Omega as his home, "..I think that should do it." He said sliding out too.

Sunra rose and did a systems check, "..Diagnostics look good, what do you say EDI?" Sunra asked as the AI popped up nearby.

"..All systems show green, the Thanix Cannons are operational again, and given the minor upgrades we have installed as well they are operating at 10% higher efficiency compared to tests during and after the Reaper Wars.." EDI stated.

Milra who had joined the scene just at EDI's report, grinned, "..Great lets go find something to blow up!" She said.

Sunra glanced over at her sister as she got back to her feet. "..Sis, while we got the weapons systems online, and defenses as well, we still only have the basics of small arm weapons and supplies." Sunra stated.

Yal spoke, "..Actually by now I think Javik purchases of newer weapons and supplies should be loaded. We have also been able to bypass the security lockouts on your intel and lab room though given all your intelligence connections are out of date I think it would be unlikely you will find anything of worth right now till you fix that, plus the actual equipment itself is securely hardware and software locked." He explained as the group entered the Med-bay, checking on their resupply of the medical materials, and EDI's AI core hardware

Sunra and Milra looked confused, "..Huh?" Each said.

EDI chimed in, "..During the Reaper Wars before your birth, Doctor Liara T'Soni had vast intelligence and information broker connections throughout Citadel and Terminus space. When the Normandy was decommissioned her room was locked off by Alliance and Council personnel, however the equipment remained in case the Normandy ever needed to be brought out of mothballs for a future war.." The AI explained.

"..Lucky us.." Milra said, "..Dibs on Liara's room!" Milra added then with a grin.

"..Oh fine whatever I'll take the Starboard Observation lounge, not like I need much in the way of a place to sleep." She said. "..Sides if I take the lounge means I'm right outside from the bathroom and shower." She said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

EDI chimed in, "..Sunra, Milra, Aura's loft cabin is still operational and open for use, why is it one of you do not claim it?" the AI asked.

Milra looked at Sunra who returned the look then each looked at EDI's globe. "..Its just well, its father and mother's ya know?" Sunra said with a shrug as if to her it answered the question.

"..I just would feel weird sleeping in a place that well uh...you know our own parents ...uh you know...did stuff in." Milra said half laughing and rubbing her neck.

"..Curious, you are both embarrassed to live in a place your parents coupled in, why? Given you grew up in their Councilor apartment for five years I would surprised if such events did not happen there too. Given your father's penchent to experiment in coupling likely over much of the apartment too besides their bedroom. Further, given my talks with Ashley over the years as you grew up she too had lovers and likely coupled with them in her own apartment." EDI said.

Sunra blushed deeply and Milra wrinkled her nose at the images, "...Ewww EDI just ewww.." she said with a laugh.

"..I will file the question away for another time then.." She said fading out of sight.

Both asari Shepard's gave a half groan at the knowledge that EDI at some point would be asking the question again.

Yal said nothing just walking out of the Med-bay as the doors slid open Turicheck healed up came in, "..I hear most of our re-supply is complete huh?" he said.

"..Uh yes!" Sunra said composing herself clearing her throat getting a confused look from the Turian.

"..So where we going to be headed first? From what I gathered the attack on the Citadel was not as bad as we thought, if these reports are right. Just the Council, many in C-Sec, and in the way civilians were killed, as well as much of the patrol fleet were attacked by these alien's ships." Turichek reported.

Sunra nodded having seen the same reports, "..Yes thats good to hear, I guess maybe we head there?" She proposed.

EDI returned then, "..I would suggest such a return would be wise.." The AI suggested, "..Also Milra, I have a list of material and parts if we could afford to buy to begin repairs on my mobile platform, then I could again provide limited ground fire support in any fights." EDI said transmitting a list to Milra.

Milra happy she supposed for the change of topics nodded looking it over, "..Alright I'll go check the markets see if we can get any of this. None of it really is top of the line anymore I guess so it shouldn't be that hard to get a hold of." She said.

Sunra exited the med-bay and took a left heading for the Starboard Observation Lounge.

Milra meanwhile gathered a transport bag and headed out of the Normandy into Omega's Markets.

==2 Hours Later==

"..Well that wasn't so hard.." Milra said with a private grin, shuffling the gathered parts and material that EDI had asked for. Much of what the AI needed was no longer made, so as a result was impossible to get, still she had found supplies and materials that were better, some she had paid for, others though she had distracted or charmed the shop keep into getting something else and she snatched them up without their notice. So far no one had been wiser to the stealing. She returned parts and materials in hand into the Normandy's Med-bay and then the AI Core where EDI's platform lay silent and still.

"..Heya EDI I got what you wanted...well sorta, they did not have all you wanted since the parts are no longer made or produced. So I had to get ones that were slightly newer then those, do you think they will work?" She asked laying out the things on a work table for the AI to look and scan over.

EDI's globe popped up and after a moment she replied, "..Yes Milra, with the associated software upgrades for the hardware these supplies will work well. Furthermore, it will increase my overall response and combat response time by at least 15-20% compared to previous hardware and software builds." EDI stated.

"..Great! So, um, guess you need my help here huh?" She asked. While Milra was no tech expert she knew her way around technology well enough, and knew how to bypass and hack things.

"..Yes Milra, I will. Your first step will be hardware removal and repairs of the legs and arms." EDI said.

==5 Hours Later==

Over the next five hours EDI ran Milra through the needs of repairs and upgrading her platform's body, finally they were nearing the end of the work, "..Now remove the chest plating and insert the two battery cores to left and right. Secure the power feeds and then the chest plating back in place." EDI said.

Up to this point Milra had found the whole experience educational and quite fun, now as she eyed EDI's body's chest she paused just a moment hands on either side of the robot's chest. "..Err, right, chest plate." She said flipping off the catch releases.

"..Is there a problem Milra?" EDI asked.

"..No no, just...nothing." Milra said as she lifted the AI's plating off, both 'breasts' turned out to be the battery cores, which in the back of Milra's twisted mind she found amusing as she twisted them in a counter-clockwise fashion then handled them. She gave a more amused laugh, as she placed in the new core pieces. Settling the plate back into place she was about to secure the catches when EDI spoke again.

"..You will need to ensure the chest plating connections are secured, please turn both clockwise in a firm grip." EDI said.

Milra had to pause again, wondering if the AI was somehow playing some joke on her. "..Right.." she said doing so, hearing a faint click to each side, on her 'breasts'.

As EDI ran a systems check and installed the software upgrades, she spoke again, "..Milra I am curious on something.." She stated.

"..As long as your not going to ask on why I find the idea of living in a place my parents formerly coupled in.." Milra said trailing off as she packed up her tools again.

"..No, it was not that, I was curious on how you afforded all these parts. A network check on the hardware prices, shows they were likely beyond your ability to afford everything we have installed. So I must ask how it is you got these supplies." EDI asked.

Milra rubbed her neck glancing at the door to the med-bay, "..Err five finger discount?" she said sensing to lie was pointless.

"..I see, you stole them then, or least certain parts given the reports." The AI replied.

"..Err yeah.." Milra stated again.

"..Milra you should know that what you did was wrong, further I would imagine such an act would have been very much frowned upon by your father, and I am unsure just exactly how your mother would have reacted." the AI said.

"..Well there not around, and well the ones I stole weren't really that expensive, besides your up and running again soon right? And your combat performance is further increased. If we're going to be fighting these aliens at some point we'll need all the edge we can get no?" She asked.

EDI was silent a moment, "..I suppose you are correct, however, to avoid the ire of Aria I would suggest you allow me to forward your remaining credit earnings to the merchants.." EDI said.

Milra sighed, "..Oh fine fine, go ahead suppose last thing we need is Aria or Javik breathing down our necks huh?" she said.

"..Indeed Milra.." EDI replied. "..All hardware installation checks are complete, software upgrade installations are at 3% of progress, estimate 2 days until full install and upgrade with processing is completed. Thank you Milra, despite how you procured the items we needed, I appreciate your help, in repairing me."

Milra gave a wry smile, "..Anything to help a damsel in distress EDI.." she said chuckling and headed out of the Med-bay crashing into Liara's former bed to get some well earned rest.

==Meanwhile on Omega – Afterlife==

Aria leaned back on her couch having called Sunra to be before her again, "..So I suppose you will be leaving soon hmm?" Aria said.

Sunra nodded, wearing once more the N7 armor that Aura had worn, armed once more with more or less modern firearms, an M-19 pistol, M-21 Assault Rifle, an M-23 Shotgun all with a few minor upgrades to increase stability and/or accuracy. She had also had her father's N7 armor VI upgraded to something again more reliable and modern. "..Yeah, soon as Javik finishes up that last mission dealing with those Blood Pack mercs." she replied.

Aria just gave a nod, "..Pity, your twin sister was getting quite the bit of attention and gaining me quite the profit for private showings. I would bet you could have earned the same or more if you had tried.." She said.

"..Maybe, Milra is who she is, a wild free spirit, as I said when we first came here, I got urges to let loose now and then like anyone else, but I want to do it after a hard earned days work. Not shake my skin for others to gawk at." Sunra replied.

"..Cute, Sunra. Well your choice, just hope you don't need those easily gained credits at some point." Aria said.

Sunra shrugged, "..Thanks to you and Omega we got a good start to what we need, I have about 35 thousand some credits saved up after buying some stuff here," she said with a gesture to the armor and weapons, "..plus your shop keepers were thankful for my help the past many days with moving boxes, supplies, and stuff to give me some discounts, I'm pretty sure that what I paid for my M-21 here is not the same what my sister paid." she said with a smirk. "..But let me also thank you for your training Aria, I really appreciated that."

"..Well couldn't have you stain that armor in your first real fire fight because you did not know what to do." Aria said with what seemed to Sunra to be a bored amused expression

"..Yeah well still thanks, especially since you did not need too, nor ask for any payment." Sunra said shifting a bit on her feet.

Aria eyed the shifting, then smiled slightly, "..Good point, can't have my services given away without a small collection fee. People will think I am going soft." Aria said standing and moving towards Sunra with her hips swaying a bit in a teasing fashion. "..How about a kiss?" she asked.

Sunra blinked, flexing her hands a bit, "..Um.." she said

"..Come now, a small peck on the cheek is not to much to ask hmm?" Aria said with a teasing quality.

Taking a breath Sunra nodded hastily then leaned over to quickly and simply give the Omega crime boss a kiss to the left cheek. She did so then looked down at the ground blushing deeply.

Aria smirked, enjoying the nervous tick and look that the young innocent asari Shepard had. She found the look amusing, and the idea of wrapping Sunra around her finger was tantalizing if done right, she would have to do it slowly however, too quickly and she would scare Sunra off, but if she took too long then the young asari would start getting foolish notions of love and other paths the far older Aria did not want factoring into her plans. Turning with a sway to her hip she took her couch again, "..Well off with you then.." Aria said with a dismissive gesture, like a Queen to her peasant servants.

Sunra just nodded and hastily made her way out of Omega, a few hours later come morning both Asari Shepards having gotten a full nights sleep departed with Turichek and Javik on board making ready to return back to the Citadel to see what they could find out about what was going on.

AN2: R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support everyone

==1 Day Later – Citadel==

Milra sat at the pilots console as the Normandy came out of the relay near the Citadel, now returned to its original place in the nebula. From what she had known growing up it had taken many long years and much effort to return it to this position after the Reaper Wars. "..This is the SSV Normandy requesting a vector and a berth.." Milra said.

A series of Ladar scans came on and went over the ship, "..I say again this is the SSV Normandy, requesting a vector and a berth to dock, this is Milra Shepard, my sister Sunra Shepard, and a C-Sec medic Turian named Turicheck escaped on the SR-2 Normandy Memorial when those aliens attacked a week ago.." Milra said barely controlling her annoyance.

Again there was silence, "..Ok are they idiots or what?" Milra muttered.

"..They are just cautious sis relax." Sunra replied.

Finally an operator replied, "..SSV Normandy you will proceed to Historical Docking bay, we will have a team of C-Sec awaiting your departure, Lt Bradley wishes to speak to Private Turicheck ASAP, now transferring you to a Memorial dock operator." Said a female voice.

"..Charming.." Milra muttered, "..Roger dock control, we're on our way in.." She replied over the comm line.

Within a moment the Normandy returned to its original museum dock port, and as expected six well armed C-Sec officers, one asari, two salarian, two turian, and one human the last likely Lt Bradley waited for them. Milra and Sunra were presently dressed in more mundane clothing, Turicheck in his C-Sec uniform and Javik giving his usual aloof air of his usual armor and garb. Only Javik wielded any sort of weapon his own Prothean built particle rifle that still served him after all this time on his back.

"..Turicheck I think you should lead first." Sunra suggested as they all waited for the dock port to open.

As the door hissed open and the docking port came to extend, Sunra, Milra, Turicheck and Javik exited. The human Lt Bradley came up to meet them. He gave Javik a weary look, "..Who are you?" he said furrowing his brow, "..I don't recognize your species." He said.

"..Has education by you primitives failed so terribly in the 100 some years since the defeat of the Reapers?" Javik growled in annoyance.

Sunra quickly spoke up, "..This is Javik, he is the last surviving Prothean found by my father Aura Shepard during the Reaper Wars. We found him on a planet after a blind jump to escape those aliens; he came back with us to see if he could help if it was needed." She said.

The asari officer spoke, "..While I was barely 10 years of age during the War, I do recall him Lieutenant, from images and lessons I had after the War. Word was he left in some cargo ship deep into the unexplored lanes." She said.

Bradley glanced back then looked to Javik, "..Fair enough, Private Turicheck you are well?" Bradley asked.

"..Thanks to Sunra Shepard there, sir, yes. She saved me after I was badly injured during the alien's attack. Without her I would have been killed." He said with a nod to Sunra.

Bradley nodded again some, "..Fair enough then, I'll expect a full report from you ASAP," He said dismissing the private medic and the rest of his team.

"..Shepards, you are free to go about your own ways, keep to the station however, in case the acting Councilors want to speak to you. Javik I have forwarded your offer to aide to the acting Councils aides, they have replied they will be in touch." Bradley said.

"..I will await their call.." Javik said adjusting his rifle.

Milra huffed, "..We could help too Lieutenant!" she said fuming.

"..You two? You are barely adults, and far as I know have no official training for combat. Besides it is unlikely any aide will be required, whoever these aliens were now gone again. They killed many leaders from various race governments and did some other small attacks, but whatever their reason for attacking they are now gone. No one has reported anything since. Mostly we're just all trying to get a handle on who's in charge and clean up the mess of the attacks." Bradley said as the four entered the returned elevator.

Milra fumed, but Sunra's firm hand on her sister's left shoulder prevented her from making things worse. The elevator arrived near the C-Sec offices for the Presidium markets. The two asari Shepards got off the lift as Javik left them alone, a simple word of, "..Till another time, Shepards, remember what you have both learned." He said vanishing into the few crowds.

Milra looked at her sister, "..So what now sis?" she asked crossing her hands about her chest.

"..I guess um…well we wait till the Council if they want to talk to us does so? We got no other leads to go on or anyone to talk too." She replied.

"..Yeah yeah, suppose so. Let's hope they don't remove all the supplies we got on the Normandy. Speaking of which.." Milra said, contacting EDI, "..Hey EDI how's things on the ship?" she asked.

"Everything is well Milra, C-Sec has not entered the Normandy, Museum systems are once more in place, and docking systems engaged again.." The AI replied.

"..Keep in touch then EDI.." Sunra added in.

"..Of course, Sunra.." EDI said.

The two asari Shepards spent a few hours moving about the markets asking around about the aliens, a few folks talked about the attacks here and there, all agreed it was terrible and a few folks wondered if the aliens would attack again. But no one had any clues to where they were now or what the Council or other governments were going to do in response to the killings of so many of their leaders and important figures.

It was nearing the mid-afternoon as both Shepards sat at a table at a café, when a call came in from a secretary of the Council, "..Sunra, Milra Shepard your presence is requested at acting Councilor Tanner's office within the next 15 minutes." A human woman said.

Both nodded in reply, "..We'll be there in a moment.." Sunra said.

"..Tanner hmm, isn't that the lead general of the human Alliance land forces?" Milra asked as the two entered the lift again.

Sunra thought, then pulled up her omni-tool to check on the name, "..Yeah seems so, he's well known in Council space and Alliance as being a firm hand with military matters. A good man over all I guess, he had a service history mostly open to most people, nothing shady far as I am seeing on public channels." Sunra said in answer.

Both left the elevator, then turned to the left and encountered two Alliance officers near a door and a human female secretary at the office door. "..General Tanner is waiting inside for you both.." she said as the door was buzzed open.

Each simply nodded and entered, giving a polite smile and look of respect to the General. "..Councilor Tanner, you wished to see us?" Sunra asked.

"..Yes, you are Milra Shepard? And she Sunra?" he asked to Sunra.

"..No I'm Milra, she's Sunra.." Milra corrected.

"..My mistake, in either case, I wanted to ask you two here to get your view on the alien's attack a week ago. Everyone seems to think these attacks while terrible, are done and over with, I am not so sure. Other's in the Alliance are more worried how the alien's struck without a hint of any warning, as well as where they went. The more information and sources I have to evaluate the better I would feel, so please sit and tell me what you can.." Tanner said with a gesture to two seats.

Each sat down and recounted all that had happened up till they returned to the Citadel. Tanner listened making a few notes at times, or asking one question or another to clarify some point. Finally, Sunra wrapped things up with hints that Milra and her wanted to help if they could against these aliens. The series of hints not seeming lost on Tanner, "..Quite an offer from two barely adult asari, I understand you two had some training by Aria, and you got supplies saved up on the Normandy. But frankly I do not see how you two could do anything that more seasoned and trained teams could not." Tanner stated.

"..We're Aura's daughters! Being heroes is in our blood!" Milra protested.

Sunra sighed at her twins reply, "..Forgive me General, what my sister is trying to say is, if there is someway we can help we want to. We know our limits and our short comings but I think we can offer some means to your teams that might be missed." Sunra said.

Tanner rubbed his chin, "..Maybe," He said checking a series of reports on his console. "..Hmm, tell you what, maybe there is something you could help us with. Recently there was a colony for the asari that went silent the other day, Lessus, because of the chaos with all the governments yet no ones been able to investigate the silence, and any inquires I make on it is met with strict silence, what little I got showed its possible some low level mercs were making an attack in the systems fuel depot. So while it is highly unlikely this is related to these aliens it would at least help get this thorn out of our side if you could see why things went quiet." Tanner said.

"..Um, how are we to get there?" Sunra asked, pressing her left hand on Mirla's right thigh tightly to keep her quiet.

"..Well given your work in resupplying the Normandy I figures why not take it? I doubt even with it being 80 some years out of date to present tech no merc bands would have something more modern, if they do by some stretch of reason just leave and report back. You two do this for me, I'll see about some reasonable payment for you two. Sound good?" He asked.

Milra simply nodded, Sunra smiled then, "..Of course, General, I'm sure it is just a few mercs, we'll be glad to handle this for you." She said.

Tanner nodded then gave a dismissive wave, "..Very well, off with you. I'll forward a few spare credits now for you to get any supplies you want here, and clear the Normandy for reactivation under my personnel command and use I assume that AI is still active?" He inquired.

Milra nodded, "..Yeah, EDI is still active and chugging away without problems." She said.

"..I'm sure with her input you'll be fine, head to Lessus, figure out why they went quiet then report back, if its these aliens get back here ASAP, if it's a merc band you cant handle do the same." Tanner said, "..I would hate it be said that I was the cause of the deaths of Aura Shepard's daughters." He said with a wry chuckle.

Each asari nodded and left out the door. They checked the transfer of orders and credits by the General and then each other. Milra could not help but grin excitedly, "..Finally! It may not be those aliens but a chance to go do something exciting!" She said practically giggling and jumping in excitement at the prospect of a coming fight.

Sunra rolled her eyes a bit, "..Focus sis, all we're doing is jumping to the system see why they went quiet then come back here, we're not fixing for a fight." She said.

"..Bah, I'm sure if it's just a few mercs we can blow them up from orbit with the Normandy." Milra mused as the two gazed over the Citadel markets.

Sunra shook her head, amazed at how they were both so different, it made her wonder just how they were twins born from the same heroic parents. Looking over the market stalls each asari found a few things they could buy to better their responses in any combat for their weapons and some of their armor. Settled with their purchases they returned to the lift and heading for the Normandy again.

"..Come on sis; admit it you don't feel excited to be doing something like this?" Milra said nudging Sunra's left rib.

Surna sighed then gave a slight chuckle, "..Ok ok I admit sis, a part of me does admit to being a bit excited, but we can't get over confident and blinded to any dangers." She replied as the two cycled through the Normandy's docking port again.

"..Welcome back Milra and Sunra, I have received orders from Alliance general named Tanner, checks show he is the acting human Councilor for now. The Normandy has received reactivation state for his command. We are to go to Lessus?" the AI stated.

Sunra checked the purchase crates just inside the dock port, nodding, "..Yeah, some out of the way asari colony that went quiet a day or so ago, probably some small scale merc band, we're to go there, check to see why they went quiet then report back, far as I see we don't engage anything or anyone stealth jump all the way." Sunra said.

Milra said nothing flopping into the main pilot's chair, as EDI guided them out of the dock towards the relay. "..We're neither of you informed what Lessus is used for?" EDI asked.

Sunra shrugged with a glance to Milra, who did the same, "..Nope." Milra replied, "..just some out of the way colony."

"..It is a colony setup with a monastery used to house those asari who have latent or active ardat-yakshi traits. While many such were killed in the Reaper War your half-sister Falare remained behind, and since the end of the War it has been rebuilt with aide from your parents at times, as well as others of the asari government. While I am sure few ardat-yakshi are present some likely have been sent there with the passage of time since the War given new births." The AI said.

Both young asari were quiet for long moments as the Normandy was pulled through the relay jump, "..Our…half-sister?" Sunra said softly.

"..Ardat-Yakshi?" Milra said with a half sort of fear and awe in her voice.

"..We will be there within a day's time, I would suggest you both get some rest and prepare your equipment, I will alert you both once we are soon to arrive." EDI said vanishing from sight.

Sunra and Milra looked at each other again; each recalling many stories of many years regarding the horrors of Ardat-Yakshi did to those like themselves. Each entered the lift and headed for the crew deck. "..Some adventure huh sis?" Sunra said with a nervous chuckle.

Milra said nothing as the two separated and exited the lift, each going their own ways.

AN2: R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 11

AN: For those asking about Aura/Samara, yes they will both be returning at some point, and yes to some degree they will have some influence on the story. For those suggesting I kill off one or the other for hooking the remaining one up with someone else as a pairing, no its not going to happen :P

==1 ½ days Later – Lessus==

Sunra finished strapping on Aura's old N7 armor, despite checking for anything better she found that the old suit was still the best out there for the most part in the public access these days, granted with newer hardware and VI upgrades it was still a potent armor suit compared to more common pieces. As such she had decided not to change anything beyond the further reinforced plating and shield upgrades she had been able to get. Sunra strapped down the M-19 pistol, and M-21 Assault Rifle as well to her back and hip, she then slid in a small combat knife to her right side.

Next to her Milra, was wearing a newer suit of armor she had got from Omega, it was a modified Alliance design from 15 years ago still well suited for mercenary work. She had various upgrades put in place to provide targeting and damage output modifications for her own combat. On her back was an M-21 Assault Rifle and on her hip an M-20 SMG.

Nearby, EDI was gearing up her own self with an M-20 SMG and M-19 pistol, her platform with the installed upgrades was back in action by what the AI said.

"..Sunra we are emerging from the relay in 5 minutes.." EDI reported as the three returned to the cockpit. As the Normandy slowed and the stealth system was engaged EDI further spoke, "..Sunra, Milra there appears to be several small alien crafts in low orbit of Lessus, they seem to be similar to those that attacked the Citadel a week ago." The AI said.

"..Guess we know why the colony went quiet, wonder why their here?" Milra mused glancing at her sister.

"..EDI can you contact the colony at all without giving us away?" Sunra asked.

"..Standby attempting remote access.." EDI stated. "..I have gained access to several camera feeds.."

On a side monitor shifting cameras showed several asari care takers dead, several others of younger ages likely the Ardat-Yakshi present there were also seeming dead, the insect like aliens were running scanning like devices over them. "..Damn, seems we're too late.." Sunra sighed.

"..Wait back up EDI, third camera on the left there, by about ten seconds, freeze and zoom in the upper left field arc." Milra said squinting.

EDI did so as the feed zoomed in and cleared, it showed an older asari in the garb of the Ardat-Yakshi moving away into some deeper shadows. "..Falere if my image records are still accurate.." EDI said.

Sunra pursed her lips in thought, Milra though spoke, "..EDI can you get us down to somewhere those aliens aren't? Maybe we can get Falere aboard safe. Find out what's going on." Milra said with an eager tone that indicated she more was just spoiling for a fight rather then really wanting to rescue Falere or any others alive still.

"..There is a secondary landing port on the southern side of the facility, scans show none of the aliens present there. While on Omega Javik had the Kodiak retro-fitted for use once more, we could hide the Normandy on the far side of the moon here, then insert with the shuttle.." The AI suggested.

Milra looked to Sunra, "..Coming sis?" she said with her usual grin that showed she wanted action.

"..Yeah, we need to do what we can to rescue any survivors and if we can then find out what those aliens are doing here." Sunra said with a nod, clearly nervous in her idea of a possible fight.

EDI's platform moved with the two asari Shepards to the hanger bay and after securing the ship left out the bay with the Kodiak, within 10 minutes they had landed at the southern pad. All three jumped out sealing up the Kodiak.

"..I would suggest I take point Sunra and Milra. My enhanced detection senses will provide us an earlier warning to any dangers." EDI said.

Both Milra and Sunra drew their rifles with a nod. "..Alright, sounds good EDI." Sunra replied.

The three came to an access door which was sealed; a moment of hacking by EDI however got them access. Keeping as quiet as possible the three moved into the complex, noting that the lighting was still present in places, and in others shot out by fire fights. "..Seems the caretakers did not go down without a fight.." Milra said examining one elder asari in her late 600th year, finding her chest had been shot open by some sort of energy weapon.

The three kept to cover, when EDI signaled a halt, both asari crouched down soon also hearing movement ahead. As the three watched one of the alien insects came around with its weapon drawn, looking into the dark shadows where the three were present. Sunra hoped that it would pass on by but Milra caught up in the chance for combat opened fire, her three shots pinging off the things head, causing it to stagger back a moment.

Sunra swore but readied her own rifle, EDI launched a combat drone. As the injured alien tried to run back away from them the other two came up and engaged their own weapon's fire into its back. The alien staggered with an odd squeak sound then collapsed. As the three watched it melted before their eyes into a pile of crystal look goo or ooze. Sunra glared at her sister, who just shrugged in reply, each dumping the weapon's stored heat.

EDI scanned the remains, finding the rifle the alien carried also melted soon after its death. "..Curious the remains decay upon death, this does not appear to be a natural form of evolution, and likely these aliens we fight are artificially created." EDI said.

"..They still die either way.." Milra said with a shrug.

"..True, Milra however, given we are vastly out numbered here I would strongly suggest we use more stealth then out right engagement." EDI replied.

Mirla said nothing, the three then moved on, checking rooms, gathering a few spare credit chits, and coming across more asari of both types slain, as they entered one storage room they halted hearing something moving in the corner EDI turned but suddenly was grabbed by a biotic lift, then roughly turned and thrown aside into Milra, the more wild asari Shepard hit her head hard on the wall temporarily knocked out.

Sunra turned crouched ready for combat as this all happened and found herself roughly grabbed, her rifle knocked aside onto the ground in this same moment. "..You won't take me like the others!" Came a threatening voice. Sunra found she was pinned to the wall, the scared and bloodied features of her half-sister Falere gazing into her own eyes, a dangerous predatory look to them.

Sunra fought back with her own strength, "..Damnit, get off me, Falere!" Sunra growled, "..We're not those aliens!" she said reversing the amateur hold that her half-sister had on her then pinned her to the storage box nearby. This all happened in a split second as EDI began to rise. Falere tried to struggle, but found Sunra too strong and her hold too well brought.

"..Falere, surely you recall me?" EDI asked kneeling to check on Milra who was still knocked out.

Falere paused in her struggle to free herself, as EDI's familiar voice came to her senses, "..E..EDI?" She said looking over then back at Sunra, before back to EDI. "..What are you doing here? Mother said the Normandy had become a museum many long years ago, where is Mother? She has not visited for many years? What are these aliens?" She said firing off several questions lightening quick.

EDI used some medi-gel on Milra who slowly started to come around with a mutter and groan. "..We are here at the behest of the Council to investigate why Lessus went silent three days ago, Samara and Aura were both kidnapped and are presumed now dead over 96 years ago, we are unclear why these aliens are here or who they are, but given my scans they seem to be the same who kidnapped Samara and Aura.." EDI reported.

Sunra spoke, "..That's Milra, and I'm Sunra, we're your half-sisters.." Sunra said easing up her hold on Falere, "..Is anyone else alive in here? Do you got any clue why these aliens are attacking?" she asked.

Falere stood up blinking a bit at the news that her mother was likely dead, "..I…I no, no I don't three days ago they just showed up, there was a brief report of an attack on the cargo ship in orbit by an unknown force, then they appeared out of thin air! The caretakers were quickly slain, my sisters tried to fight or hide, but they were all found and killed. The…they are doing some sort of scan on the bodies as if they are comparing the remains of the caretakers to my sisters!" She said.

Milra rubbed her shoulder as she got back to her feet, tossing Sunra her dropped rifle. "..So how did you avoid capture or death?" She asked point blank.

"..I helped rebuild the monastery after the Reapers were here long years ago, there are holes and niches in spots if you know where to look. I tried to help fight but when it quickly became clear they were too strong I ran and hid." Falere said.

"..We can't remain here, there are several of these alien ships in orbit and I'm not sure how many in the monastery, we need to leave, come with us Falere we will get you to safety." Sunra said trying to reassure her clearly frightened half-sister.

"..I…but..my condition.." she said.

"..Look you got a choice, you can remain here till you starve, get caught and killed by those aliens, or you can leave with us and we'll see what we can do to keep you from getting the old 'Find Peace' speech. Long as you aint gonna be trying to make any moves on my sis and I that is." Milra said glancing up and down the halls then to Falere.

Falere scowled, "..I'm not like some of my sisters!" She growled.

Sunra sighed holding her hands up, "..Ok ok fine! Look argues this when we're back on the Normandy let's just leave here before those things show up ok?" Sunra said looking between both.

Milra just grunted, Falere just nodded, Sunra could already tell there was a tension between the pair which if left to fester could grow dangerous. "..Alright let's go." Sunra said leading the way back

The now four got back without any threats, they were boarding the Kodiak Falere growing more nervous as the doors slid shut as she looked back at the once more ruined monastery. EDI soon guided the Kodiak off the pad and back into orbit, surprisingly they got back to the Normandy without even being picked up. As they got off the shuttle Milra mused. "..Seems despite their more advanced tech they rely on similar scanning means like us, our stealth systems worked without problems and their over 80 some years out of date to newer designs. Good thing to note there." She said.

Falere just looked around the hanger bay, "..Where is everyone?" She asked, clearly unnerved by the emptiness.

"..Just us and EDI, we were sent here to do a favor for the human councilor, these aliens attacked all around Citadel space killing the Council, and many of the other races government leaders and major figure heads." Sunra said as they entered the elevator and she filled her half-sister in on recent events up to this point.

"..I…I see.." she said looking at the floor.

Milra got off on the crew deck heading for her/Liara's cabin, Sunra rubbed her neck a bit as Falere followed, EDI returned to the cockpit to guide them on a course out of the system and back to the Citadel. "..So uh, Falere are you hungry at all?" Sunra offered gesturing idly to the kitchen area which was now again stocked with food stuffs.

Falere nodded a bit, evidently unused to making her own meals and having them given to her, Sunra realized this and moved to get a quick heat meal readied. "..Mother is….gone then." Falere said softly looking at the table top.

Sunra turned, "..Yeah, she and my father Aura were taken when Milra and I were about five years old, shortly after dropping us off at school for our first day. Ashley Williams raised us from there till she passed away about 15 or so years ago." She explained brining over the quick meal now heated, made up of an asari poultry dish with vegetables and a cream sauce.

Falere bowed her head a moment murmuring something as Sunra returned and got a small snack pack and then sat across from her half-sister. "..Prayers for the lost?" She asked.

Falere nodded, "..For mother, for Aura, and my sisters and our caretakers." She replied.

Each got quiet then lost to their private thoughts and meal or snack. After about 20 or so minutes of quiet Sunra spoke again, "..So um, it will be about a day or two till we return to the Citadel, I'm sleeping in the starboard observation lounge left of the elevator there, Milra is in the room behind you, um, so if um, you want to rest there's some crew quarters the lounge here." Sunra offered.

"..I am not ready for rest yet, given all that has happened, unless your busy would you mind if we just talked?" Falere asked.

Sunra tilted her head, looking at her half-sister's deep blue eyes, so much like her their shared Mother's. "..No no, I got nothing to do, EDI does all the piloting and what not, face your lucky we had those quick heat meals. I'm a terrible cook, I once burned water." Sunra said with a chuckle.

Falere got a deeply confused look, her sadness washed away for a moment, "..You….burned water? How?" She asked.

"..No clue really, even now no one knows, it's a mystery of the universe." She said with a half smile.

Falere pursed her lips, "..Uh..huh." She said clearly not believing Sunra's words. "..Anyhow, are you a Commando?" She asked.

Sunra chuckled, shaking her head. "..No, Milra and I have had some training by a few tutors but to be honest that combat below was all we have seen, did better then I thought I suppose. As we said down below, we're just doing this to offer our aide to help against these aliens. Right, now these aliens haven't made any attacks since the one on the Citadel and elsewhere a week or so ago, and I guess here too that we know of. Mostly everyone is just trying to get lines of ruling back in order." She explained.

"..I see, I wonder what will become of me now. Given from what my Mother said she was the last surviving Justicar when she last visited and now that she's….." Falere rubbed her neck, "..Well gone, from what the care takers said any like me that leave the Monastery are killed on sight. Not much changes I guess.." she said with a sigh.

"..EDI?" Sunra asked outloud.

"..Yes Sunra?" Came the AI's reply over the speakers.

"..Did you report finding Falere to the Council yet that she is on board with us?" Sunra inquired.

"..Not as of yet Sunra, duh to troubles with the relay comm buoys I had not been able to forward the report.." EDI replied.

Sunra rubbed her hands together a moment, "..Um, could you maybe omit that Falere is on board?" she asked.

"..Such a falsifying of an official mission report by Alliance and Council laws are severe with punishments. I would imagine such a falsifying would be worse given it concerns Falere." EDI stated.

Sunra sighed a bit, looking to Falere apologetically. "..Sorry.." she said.

Falere gave a half smile, "..You tried at least, it's ok. I will accept what comes. Maybe if I asked to be relocated to another monastery or confined somewhere I could avoid death." She offered.

"..I guess it's the only choice, if um.." Sunra said hesitating again.

As if reading her mind Falere gave a more relaxed wry smile, "..You are curious what life was like in the Monastery and living with my condition?" She asked. The look of surprise on Sunra's face must have given her answer away, "..Do not worry that you wanted to know, anyone that came there always asked it at some point." She said trailing off.

After an awkward moment of silence Sunra pushed on, "..So…." She said hoping the word would continue the line of thought.

"..Things were strictly regimented; we were awoken at a certain time every day, each hour or series of hours given to some form of education, exercise, eating, chores, or meditations. From dawn till late evening, before the Reaper Wars it was arguably worse, given Justicars and Matriarchs kept an even tighter reign on us. Though sometimes we got chances to visit Thessia under strict guidelines and observation, I never got to though before the War, and after well. The allowance to go off world was rescinded given how our condition was used by the Reapers." She explained.

"..And living with the condition?" Sunra asked.

Falere got a distant look for a moment, "..It is odd sometimes, knowing that I could never have a daughter of my own, knowing that a simple friendly bond just for a moment could at the least severely injure someone or kill them. There are times I admit the more wild urges pull at me, for some that had their conditions manifest later in life adjusting to the Monastery was far harder and in some cases impossible so they were…..dealt with for our safety and others outside." Falere said going quiet.

Sunra bit her lip a moment, "..It sounds, forgive me for saying but, quite lonely." She said.

"..It can be, after Aura and my Mother came to Lessus during the Reaper War it was difficult to rebuild alone, in a place so corrupted, and…..with the painful memories there of what happened and what almost happened." Falere said.

Sunra tilted her head a slight bit of confusion crossing her face, "..What do you mean?" She asked.

"..Mother or Aura did not tell you? No, I suppose they wouldn't have." Falere said, "..My sister Rila was captured by Reaper forces when they attacked, she was beginning to be indoctrinated by the time Mother and Aura showed up. She….broke free of the hold however long enough to use a bomb some earlier asari commandoes had setup to destroy the lower areas at the time of the Monastery. She sacrificed herself to save me, Mother she…" Falere halted pursing her lips.

"..Please? Go on?" Sunra asked curious yet nervous to hear about this bit of information, she had never knew about her other half-sisters, Ashley had made brief mention of Morinth in how her parents had met and bonded so close, as well as giving hints of Falere but never had she mentioned of a third half-sister.

"..Mother she, she was quite stricken by what happened, to see the death and destruction of the Monastery, to see what the Reapers had done to us, and to see Rila die like that.." Falere said shaking her head rubbing at her eyes, and taking a deep shaking breath. "..Mother she was torn, by the Code with the Monastary destroyed she was directed to kill me, she was readying to….to shoot herself when Aura stepped in quickly wrenching her pistol from her hands. Even then I could see how much Aura loved Mother, it was….heart warming. I knew I couldn't leave, if I tried then I knew what Mother would be forced to do, so I said I would stay and rebuild, live by my own Code. Mother accepted, and….and we hugged for the first time in so many hundreds of years." Falere said. "..We talked for a few hours after Aura had left, I knew Aura wanted Mother to go with but, she wouldn't go not when the Code bid her to help more important places. I tried arguing to her that even I someone who didn't even know Aura saw she needed someone close to her, to give her a purpose to fight on against the Reapers, in either had Aura not done what she did well, you two would not be here I guess, and I would likely be still down there likely dead by now." She said with a half quirked smile.

Sunra smiled back, after a moment of thought putting a friendly hand on Falere's own resting left one. "..Yeah I guess not, thank you for telling me that, I hadn't know about Rila. Mother or Aura never said about it, and Aunt Ashley she said about Morinth and hinted at you but not Rila. I guess they didn't want us to know about that little scene." She shrugged withdrawing her hand then.

"..Guess so.." Falere said then sighed leaning back and stretching her hands up into the air. "..I guess I should get some rest, the crew quarters you said are to the left of the lounge?" she asked rising.

Sunra nodded, "..Yeah bathroom and shower are just next to it, feel free to wash up if you want." She said, watching then as Falere headed that way soon out of sight.

Sunra rubbed her brow a bit, and then her head crest. A deep part of her wishing her Mother or Father were about to hold her and stroking her crest like they had when she was still so young, tell her how proud they were of her, that any troubles she had would be fine. She longed to hear one or both of them right now, stretching again Sunra headed for the Starboard Lounge, hearing the sounds of Falere getting a shower in the crew bathroom, entering the Lounge then she was about to lay down on her make shift bed when EDI's voice spoke over the speakers. "..Sunra, you have received a message through the comm buoys it is from Turicheck it is marked urgent and for your eyes only."

"..Send it to my omni-tool please EDI.." She said waiting for the information to be displayed. As it came up Sunra scowled, then frowned. Taking in the information she knew things just had got far more complicated.

AN2: And I'll leave it there, before anyone asks, no Falere will not be remaining on board for long.


	12. Chapter 12

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 12

AN: Slight change from the last chapter with the Author Note saying Falere wont be around, that is semi up in the air now given some ideas I've had.

==10 Hours Later – Normandy/Citadel==

All three asari with EDI's platform sat in the starboard lounge drifting into dock under the AI's control. They were all presently reading over Turicheck's message from the night before. "..Sis you want to explain to me why you waited till NOW, to show us this?" Milra fumed with irritation.

"..Because I knew if I did you would have done something stupid like doing some extranet search or something. Besides, I needed to think on this." Sunra replied.

"..The hell sis? Why are you suddenly thinking your in charge of us? We aint damn soldiers, we're family! You sure as hell aint the boss of me!" Milra shot back.

Sunra growled low, "..I'm not saying i'm in CHARGE, Milra! I simply knew what you would DO if I said it last night, and I didnt want us to be...oh forget it!" Sunra said tossing her hands in the air.

"..Suran, Milra, regardless of Sunra's choice, and what Milra may or not have done, we need to focus, we have ten minute still we finish docking procedures. Let us review the message one more time." EDI stated calmly.

Milra huffed and muttered something, then Sunra nodded hitting play again as Turicheck's upper body showed up on the screen. "..Sunra, I hope your well with that mission Councilor Tanner gave you. Since coming back I have been noticing something odd about a few key folks around the Citadel, like Captain Bradley, he seems like his usual self most times, but every now and then he seems distant more then I think is normal for a human. I've seen a few others among C-Sec similarly effected. I have also seen a few ambassadors doing likewise and I swear that the asari and salarian acting councilors were both talking to someone or thing earlier today, despite that I detected no signs of transmissions or others present. Its like someone or thing was talking to them Sunra. So I did some scans in passing and compared them to past records. All those I have seen like this have slower respiration, heart rates and nervous system signals then normal. They also seem to have a chemical imbalance in their brains I'm not sure what to make of it though as its beyond my education level and I am unsure who I can approach to check this out. Now normally I would not think too much of this even still, but given the asari acting councilor's medical check up was done just two days before those aliens attacked, and she had no signs of this, and now she does I have to wonder if those aliens did something. If there is some form of outside control present here we got some of the most influential peoples on the Citadel now in key points of further influence. If these aliens wanted to weaken leadership positions and replace them with people influenced by them then this is proof of that Sunra! Don't reply to this just in case its traced, I suggest reporting to me once you dock, till I see you again I'll see what else I can dig up..." Turicheck said as the message ended.

Sunra folded her arms about her chest, Milra did unerringly the same at the same point as Sunra, both asari twins obviously deep in thought. Falere just pursed her lips in quiet thought clearly far out of her element. "..Sunra, Milra, if Turicheck's suspicions are true then if or when these aliens invade the galactic response will be in chaos and likely crippled within a day." EDI stated.

"..Yeah, I agree. Question is how do we reveal all this? Some bits of medical scans done by some private medic in C-Sec is and two asari younglings is not going to be well taken, or likely believed." Sunra replied.

"..Though you are both young you were both given this mission by General Tanner. We could meet with Turicheck and and see if he has found anything else of worth, then if nothing is found have him do the same to Tanner, provided he comes clean on the scan I will then present the information to him." EDI stated.

"..You? EDI no offense sure from what you all did in the War and Aura did with smoothing over galactic tolerance of synthetics and what not, fact is are you sure Tanner will believe you any more then if the results came from us?" Sunra asked.

"..EDI was made by humans remember Sunra? Plus she's an AI and sure she can lie or stretch the truth from what I seen, I'm pretty sure if Tanner gave you a direct order to tell the truth EDI you would have to follow no?" Milra asked looking over.

"..Yes, while I can lie or alter my programming and personality, there are certain aspects I can not. Direct orders from a commanding officer would be one such facet. Until our reactivation with the Alliance, that had remained as Aura since no one else had claimed to be the Normandy's CO. Since neither of you were placed in direct command of the mission this duty would fall on General Tanner. If he ordered or demanded the truth I would have to comply." EDI stated.

Milra gave a wry smirk, "..So wait if Tanner made me the Normandy's CO you would have to do anything I directly ordered you to do?" Milra asked.

"..Any direct order related to the mission, or those that would protect humanity Milra, yes. To any other I would be left to judge for myself if I should follow it." EDI replied.

Milra snapped her fingers then chuckled, Sunra sensing what she had been asking shook her head. "..Alright fine, we'll go see Turicheck, stock up on any needs then in the mean time scan Tanner. If he comes back clean EDI you'll report and express concerns you have found before we left and now our return that you confirmed with Turicheck. Its not perhaps the direct truth but its good enough I guess." Sunra said.

"..A sound plan Sunra." EDI said with a nod.

"..What of me?" Falere asked having been quiet this whole time.

"..EDI, am I right in assuming you forwarded that report with what we did?" Sunra asked.

"..Yes Sunra" EDI replied.

Sunra considered carefully, "..Could you send an edited report? Inform that on the way here Falere grew dangerous and we were forced to space her? Make it look like that due to a relay hiccup the edited report got delayed?" Sunra asked.

Falere blinked at her half-sisters words, "..I could Sunra, assembling the report, stand-by. Edited report sent." EDI stated within a moment.

"..B...but.." Falere stammered in protest.

Milra smirked a bit then chuckled, "..Damn sis, maybe I'll take back that bit about being all law abiding, you just broke at least two major Citadel laws, and I think three asari Republic that I know of! Let me guess, a disguise and facial alteration is in order next?" Milra said.

"..Six Citadel laws, four Council procedures, two System Alliance procedures, twelve asari Republic laws, and 75 Sutras of the now defunct Justicar code that would have resulted in your immediate death.." EDI chimed in.

Milra found that all amusing and chuckled, "..Damn sis, your lucky no Justicars are around anymore!" She said.

"..Bu...but.." Falere stammered again, "..I cant...I mean you cant do this!" she said.

Sunra sighed. "..Falere, my sister and I with this news have virtually no one besides EDI here we can trust now fully if their true, Turicheck sure I guess assuming nothing happened to him, but still. If we're going to investigate any of this we need some help. At least for now can you just go with this? Take a disguise and ID change once we settle this then we'll find a way to get you settled on a new Monastery or somewhere else isolated? Pass you as someone who had your condition emerge late, you said yourself it happens still." She asked with a slight pleading look.

"..Alright, Sunra, you saved my life on Lessus, and you are family. Until you have resolved this situation I will agree to this, even if I do not fully think it being the wisest idea." Falere said.

There was a faint shutter as the Normandy came to dock and the clamps engaged. "..Docking procedures completed, Sunra and Milra." EDI reported.

Taking a breath Sunra stood, "..Alright sis lets go, EDI can you handle the disguise and ID changes for Falere try to get what she'll need for it while we check in on this?" Sunra asked.

EDI nodded, "..Of course Sunra, come Falere we will need to get a few scans of your body to make preparations. As well as take blood and DNA samples to give the illusion of a fight." EDI stated as the half-sister fell into step behind the AI platform.

Both asari Shepards soon after were standing with their armor and just M-19's holstered at their sides. "...Ready for this sis?" Sunra asked.

Milra grinned a bit in reply, "..You kidding? This will be fun, oh hell yeah!" Milra said.

Sunra shook her head, "..Goddess protect us.." She muttered as the docking port cycled open.

AN2: Shorter then the others but ah well. Got overly too long for when I included the next chapter too so I divided it here.


	13. Chapter 13

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 13

AN: First off very sorry that this was not out sooner My document had a total hiccup and cause I had my backup on auto saves turned off I accidently hit a Ctrl-A then deleted all of the ten pages I had at the time and before I could undo the accident the doc auto saved so there was no before saves of that cause of my settings to go back too, suffice to say there was a lot of shouting, crying, and throwing of temper tantrums involved soon after.

==Citadel – C-Sec Medic Station==

Sunra and Milra exited the Normandy and after a short elevator ride found themselves near the main C-Sec response stations near the local setup Medical Station.

There was a human male of about 20 odd years present likely the secretary. "..Can I help you two? If you require medical treatment you should be aware this area is for C-Sec agents only." He said.

Sunra smiled politely, "..No, we don't need medical attention, we are here to see Private Turicheck, we had a meeting scheduled with him upon our return from a mission for the acting human Councilor Tanner." She explained.

"..Your names?" He asked.

"..Sunra Shepard.." Sunra replied

"..Milra Shepard." Milra chimed in.

The human nodded and pressed call box, "..Private Turicheck? You have two asari here Sunra and Milra Shepard? They say you had invited them to see you after their mission?" he asked.

There was a brief pause then reply, "..Yes recruit Rendolds send them in please, exam and lab room 3." The turian's voice stated.

Sunra and Milra were soon let through and found their way into the exam and lab room 3 that was indicated. They found Turicheck hunched over a microscope scanner, a deep look of thought on his features. He glanced up as the two asari Shepards entered. "..Ah good you both got back safely, I assume you got my relayed message for a post-mission exam?" He said crossing his arms about his chest.

Milra was about to say something with a flash of confusion in her eyes, when Sunra interrupted, "..Yes Turicheck! I guess a quick exam would not hurt…" She said glancing to her twin sister, Milra catching up on the meaning just nodded.

Each took a seat on a scanner bed and then laid back. "..You know Turicheck this is a terrible way to try to seduce either of us you know that right?" Milra chuckled as the scanner worked over her. "..Usually you want to try wine, a dinner, some music or some romance crap like on my sister there. Me though? You better be up for some hard partying, lots of booze and maybe some light drug use." She said.

Sunra rolled her eyes as the scan went over her too, as each was finished both sat up, Turicheck said nothing to Milra's flirt taunts. "..Well scans show you're both in fit health, no problems that I can see. Though Milra I should point out that your stress levels are higher then is normal. I would suggest you find an outlet for that, perhaps a soothing pet?" he offered.

Milra could not hide her smirk and laugh, "..Aww how sweet you're offering to be my stress relief pet!? Well report to the Normandy then in a few hours big guy!" She said sauntering by and swaying her hips, her hand lightly caressing down his left arm, and this time Turicheck was notably blushing and shifting uneasily.

"..Anyhow, thanks for the check up. Anything else we should note?" Sunra asked casting a quick glare to her sister as she waved good bye and headed out the door.

Turicheck simply nodded, "..Yes I have transferred some information packets to both you and your sister. You will find them with some suggestions on blowing off steam. Now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to finish with and then run a patrol with my team." He said dismissing her.

Sunra nodded but felt confused, she had expected Turicheck to fill her in on what his message had entailed, shrugging then she walked out and after dragging her twin away from flirting shamelessly with the young human secretary she checked her omni-tool as a beep signaled a new message, Milra doing the same. A text message came up, =Too hot around here, suspect I'm being watched, meet me in two hours at Flux= It said.

"..Two hours? Bah.." Milra half whined with a sigh.

"..Come on we can go shopping till then." Sunra replied heading off again.

==Two Hours Later==

"..You got fish?" Sunra said looking at her twin sister as they walked away from the Presidium and down to where Flux was present.

"..Yeah! Liara's old cabin is so drab and boring, I only got a small tank with six fish, sheesh I would have thought you would be happy I spent my credits on something meaningful to decorate MY cabin, instead of my original plan with a subscription to Fornax and some more sexy posters and games!" she said with a grin.

Sunra sighed, "..I guess it is an improvement." Sunra said conceding the point.

"..Come on let's wait over here by the dance floor till Turicheck shows up." Milra said as the two entered. Milra was quick to find an empty spot and start dancing with a wild care freeness she was so filled with.

Sunra muttered, "..Well least she's keeping her clothes on this time.." then palmed her face as she watched Milra take off her jacket swinging it around her head as the music got more wild and upbeat leaving her in just her body hugging pants and a t-shirt, "..I spoke to soon.." she added

"..Woo! Come on sis!" Milra hollered over with a wave of the jacket again.

Sunra shrugged giving up, given it seemed Turicheck was not here yet, and given that no one would be expecting her to show off her skin she figured why not.

==30 Minutes Later==

Sunra chuckled a bit having had a fun time simply dancing with a flighty late teen age female Salarian she had equally shared the past half an hour debating the finer points of artistic profiles while dancing. The two had parted after sharing extranet contacts and it was then that Sunra realized to her personal annoyance she had not asked the woman what her name was nor had she shared her own. "..Smooth Sunra, smooth.." she muttered.

Milra and her found their way over to the bar and sat. "..So where is that Turian idiot? We aint got all day you know, my credits are drying up!" Milra sourly stated.

Sunra, who was no where near as much hurting on credits as her twin chuckled leaning back and sipping a fruit punch drink. "..Well maybe if you had not spent the last 15 minutes gambling your credits away in a game you utterly suck at you would not be hurting so bad." She stated.

Milra was about to reply when she muttered something and then gestured, "..Finally! There he is." She said then.

Sunra glanced over to the door where Turicheck came in, then seeing the pair gave an idle wave. Sunra returned it and the Turian medic came to them, "..Sorry about the delay, I was waiting for some results to come in.." he murmured below the hum of the music beat about them.

Sunra shrugged, and Milra chimed up, "..So Mr. Spy Bird what dirt you got for us?" she asked

"..I ran the checks again on all those I saw with the odd behavior, everything came back the same as I had said before, if there is some form of outside control going on I have no way that I am picking it up. Is there anyone we could go to about this? I'm honestly not sure whom to trust." He said.

"..How do you know you could trust us?" Milra teased.

"..Because I scanned you both when you came in to make sure, I'm hoping that your last medical scans four months ago and now that you have not had any influence given by those aliens." He stoically replied. "..My asking you two to come here in two hours was to allow me time to study your results.." he explained.

"..We thought the same, on that if you're right there is not many for now we could trust. Is there anyway you could scan the acting human Councilor Tanner? If he comes clean we have a plan for EDI to show him your information and pass it off somewhat as her own findings." Sunra explained softly, the trio all this time had found a more empty area of the dance spots to talk and dance quietly together murmuring with their talks. Milra of course was the shameless wild girl dancer practically throwing her lithe young curves up the medic's body. Sunra was more laid back dancing about the pair at a bit of distance but yet close enough to catch all words said and shared.

"..Actually yes, Tanner is scheduled to be checked over by my department in about an hour or two; I can pull a few favors and ensure I get to make the scans." He said.

"..Great! Forward us your results then, come on sis let's give Mr. Spy Bird here the time he needs. You go do whatever it is that little innocent mind of your's dreams up and I'm going on down to Chora's Den!" She said.

Sunra sighed again as the there parted ways, shaking her head a bit. Honestly she understood that as maidens it was expected among her people for them to be carefree, wild, and open minded and wanting to just experience all the pleasures life had to give in their young years of life. But frankly, Sunra found Milra's constant urges to just as she would say 'get laid' annoying. Sighing again Sunra decided to mill about back to the Markets. She had seen some earlier omni-tool games that had seemed interesting; she figured she would check them out more closely this time.

==Normandy Memorial Docks – Ten Minutes Later==

"..EDI is this a good idea?" Falere now having her skin toned altered to be purpler in tone, and her eyes altered to a grayish color, and ID'd with a fake name of Lilith exited the Normandy.

"..I would believe so if any Citadel members decide to follow up our second report it would be unwise for you to remain aboard. We need to make it seem like Milra or Sunra hires you as a mercenary." EDI stated softly, gesturing to the simple and quite old Carnafax pistol at the ardat-yakshi's hip over her light rugged Mercenary armor.

"..But won't any security cameras see our exit here?" She asked.

"..No, I have rerouted camera feeds for the time being. I have also alerted Sunra of our plan; she will meet you at the Markets in ten minutes. I have provided nav point directions to help guide you." EDI said beginning to turn back to the ship.

Falere blinked turning with a whirl, "..W..wait your not coming with me?!" She squeaked out.

EDI turned, "..No, you being seen in public with me would have a negative impact on our plans. Follow the nav points, you will be fine, Falere." EDI said and without another word returned to the ship sealing it behind her.

Falere looked at the docks about her flexing her hands, nervous ticks and even fear washing over her. She was nearing 250 some years of age but all her life she had known at the Monastery on Lessus for almost 200 or so of that. As such her experiences with public interactions were quite limited beyond the controlled structure of Lessus. "..Ok Falere, you can do this, just follow the nav points and you'll meet up with Sunra quickly.." she thought.

==15 Minutes Later==

Sunra paced than paused leaning on a railing. "..Where is she?" She thought. "..Surely she would not have been so foolish as to run off?" the younger asari wondered.

Finally, her worry was too much and she opened a private call to EDI, "..It's been twenty minutes now where is she?" She hissed.

"..Searching.." The AI's reply came, "..Sunra I have found her, she is being accosted by several young human teens. Marking a nav point."

Sunra nodded and took off at a hurried jog. She rounded a bend down some stairs finding a dark purple toned asari, her half-sister she realized given the nav marker on her by her armor VI, backed against a wall with the old pistol drawn and waving it in a back and forth manner that gave anyone with even a slight clue on fire arms usage the show that Falere had no idea what she was doing or how to use it. "..Come on sweet thing, we just want some fun Embracing Eternity with you.." One of the young teens said with a lecherous grin.

"..Yeah, what's the worse that could happen, we may be young but maybe you'll find you'll like all three of us eh?" Another said trying to snatch away the old pistol, succeeding and throwing it aside.

"..No! Just get away from me!" Falere said feebly struggling.

Sunra stepped out of the ally's dark dim shadow light. "..Alright boys, I think the lady there is not interested in your company." She said.

All three turned one restraining her disguise half-sister, "..Oh ho ho, seems we get two fun packages here boys!" The now third teen said with a grin.

Sunra gave a warning flash of her biotics, resting a hand on her M-19 with narrowed eyes. "..These packages aren't going to be unwrapped by your little hands today. Let her go, and leave or else.." She said.

Then as the one teen held Falere in his grip, the other two hardly fazed by Sunra's threat advanced each drawing a knife. "..Crap.." Sunra thought.

Sunra was readying to use her biotics to try to toss both advancing boys aside when suddenly a blue glow engulfed all three sending then in a heep to the wall at their left.

"..What?" Both Sunra and Falere said in unison looking around confused.

"..Nice try, but you would have had better luck threatening them by actually drawing your pistol there." A female voice said above the two. As each looked up a green skinned asari came drifting down half way then suddenly the biotic lift faltered and the asari fell with a half controlled thud to the ground. "..Umph…damnit.." she muttered.

Sunra seeing they were safe quickly called C-Sec as the green skinned asari got up, "You two ok?" She asked then.

"..Th..thank you yes I'm fine." Falere said.

Sunra nodded, "..Yeah, feeling a bit stupid, but neither of us we're hurt thanks to you. Are you ok? Seems your uh.." she said then trailed off seeing the look of something personal in the green asari's eyes as Sunra was going to mention her biotics.

"..It's nothing, forget it." She said as C-Sec arrived.

All three teens were cuffed and both Sunra and Falere checked over by a Salarian medic. "..What are your names?" He asked.

"..Lilith.." Falere said, and then seemed to relax a bit as her citizen ID passed the check, Sunra privately felt relived at that knowing the disguise would pass any other checks from now on.

"..Sunra Shepard.." Sunra then said.

"..Shiala.." The green asari said when inquired.

The Salarian officer nodded, then after asking a few questions left, leaving the three alone again as they emerged back into more public eyes. "..Forgive me, but your said Shepard? If this is not too forward may I ask, was your father Aura Shepard and mother a Justicar known as Samara?" Shiala asked

Sunra rubbed the back of her neck, "..Um, yes. My twin sister Milra is uh, around too." She said, "..Who are you?" she inquired.

"..Oh! Forgive my manners, I am Shiala, your father rescued me long years ago now from…" She paused, "..Well from some trouble on Zu's Hope, and in turn the colony as well during her hunt for Saren and the Heretic Geth." She explained.

"..I see, well thank you again for your help Shiala." Sunra said.

"..I was just glad I was passing overhead, after handling some private business for Zu's Hope." She said with a smile. "..So what brought you to the Citadel?"

"..Oh I am just passing some time till I have a mission debriefing with the acting human Councilor Tanner." Sunra said.

Shiala gave a wry chuckle, "..Only what? 105? And you already have a mission from a Councilor?" She said. "..It must be something in your genes"

Sunra blushed, "..No! I well ok first off I and my sister are only 102, and well it was more a favor for Councilor Tanner." She said.

"..I see, well in either case. I will wish you and Lilith was it?" She said glancing to the older half-sister who was quiet and looking down at the floor. "..To attend to whatever business you clearly have together." She said giving a wry smirk as she walked off.

After she was out of sight the words that the older asari had spoken seemed to have sunk in and made Falere look about worriedly then to Sunra with a soft hiss. "..Does she know?" she asked.

"..I doubt it, she probably figures your quiet nature and my own feeble attempts to rescue you were some sort of like uh…fling or something." She said clearing her throat.

Falere blushed a bit, "..Oh phew well that is something then."

"..Yeah guess so, well since our little plan was shot to hell. Guess no point acting it out now. I'll just make some paperwork trails to indicate I hired you as a uh…janitor for on the ship." She said.

Falere gave a slight more calm chuckle and nodded, "..Well that is something then! What does it pay?" She asked.

"..Uh, free room and board?" Sunra offered.

Falere chuckled a bit again and nodded, "..Ok well I think I can make it back to the Normandy from here. I'll take a sky taxi instead of walking just to be safe and all." She said waving her hand near a pick up.

Sunra waved as her older half-sister was driven off. Her omni-tool chimed and she looked at it as the video feed popped up, showing a shared line with her twin sister Milra and EDI. "..Sunra, Milra, EDI. Meet me at the human embassy as quick as you can. Councilor Tanner shows to be in perfect health." Turicheck reported quickly and then ended the call.

"..I will meet you two at the embassy in ten minutes.." EDI reported then also ended her part of the call.

Milra spoke, "..Sheesh wonder what will happen now sis?"

"..No clue, let's just hope it does not involve shoot outs.." Sunra replied.

"..Bah that's what gets the blood flowing!" Milra said then ended her own call.

==1 ½ hour later – Human Embassy==

Tanner had read over EDI's report four times, checking the information, running his own tests, he clearly was having a hard time coming to grips with the idea that so many important figure heads could be under alien influence. Worse that there could be leaders in the other major governments that could equally be affected. "..What your asking here is, hard to swallow." He said.

"..While that may be true Councilor for the sake of all Council and aligned races, for Humanity and the Alliance can you truly risk not investigating this now that you know?" EDI stated.

"..I suppose not, but such an investigation will take some time. You say this Turicheck can be trusted?" He asked

All three nodded. "..Yes, he was the one that confirmed my readings.." EDI said

Tanner rubbed his chin, "..I'll need to get him to test a few friends then, and go from there. If we can get a few high connected scientists I know check these scans on the sly, we could get more details on what is going on. If there is an invasion coming by those aliens we need to be ready for it." He said slamming a fist down on the table with a controlled fury. Then he calmed and looked at both young asari and the AI platform, "..You three did good bringing this to me, you also handled that problem on Lessus I saw both your reports. Pity about that asari got dangerous, any clues on why? I still have no information on why that place was so protected and isolated." He asked.

Milra spoke first. "..We believe it had to do with those aliens the stress just got to her at the shock of seeing so many of her friends and what not killed." She said.

Tanner nodded accepting the lie. "..I see a pity; we could have got some intel from her on what they were doing. Well nothing to be done now I guess. I've transferred 9000 credits each to both your accounts for your help. I have also given you both a 5% discount on any goods purchased through human owned stores here on the Citadel for bringing me this information." He stated. "..For now I will handle this, I suggest you all go about your own ways and leave it to those that can make a difference with this."

EDI spoke, "..Councilor what is to become of the Normandy? If I may suggest Sunra and Milra have no where else to really live or call home these days. With your permission I might suggest they be allowed to live permanently on aboard and be granted ownership given that museum visits and funding has been almost untouched for the past ten years. Given it has no armed weapon systems and its out of date technologies it would prove no threat to any among Council space." The AI said.

Tanner considered, "..Give these two the SR-2? Hmm…" he sighed then and shrugged. "..Eh alright, given your Aura Shepard's daughters, I suppose there is no harm. You will of course EDI have to restrict yourself from any movement beyond the Normandy's bounds while in Council space you understand. Once ownership is transferred these two will be responsible for any up keep or maintenance that will be required and fuel." He said looking to the two asari.

Both nodded simply with pleased smiles, "..Now then, which of you will be the primary owner?" He asked pulling up a panel for a VI interface.

"..Me!.." Sunra said just a bit quicker then Milra who gave her a deep seething withering glare.

Tanner smirked a bit chuckling, "..Very well, there, done. Ownership and transfer has been made into Sunra Shepard's name. Take care of her now." He said handing her a command and control pad for the frigate.

Sunra beamed with delight, nodding her thanks deeply then after they were out of the embassies she practically skipped high into the air. Milra growled. "..Shut…up.." she said.

Sunra grinned and the three were soon back to the Normandy as final preparations were made over the next several hours to stock up the ship's supplies and other needs. Milra this whole time had isolated herself into her/Liara's cabin.

Sunra herself had converted the starboard observation lounge into her own cabin with a few small purchases in this time.

It was nearing 2000 hours at night when EDI spoke to Sunra and Milra each in their rooms. "..Sunra, Milra, you have both received a new message, Aria has 'requested' you return to Omega post haste, she indicates she has information that you and Milra will find of interest." The AI said.

Unknown to either they both replied in the same way, "..What is that EDI?"

"..She claims to have information on your parents…" EDI said watching as both asari who were leaning on chairs fell back onto the floor with a thud.

AN2: Dun dun dun! :D R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for some pm's and R&R's I enjoy reading them whether there good or bad pro or con, so thanks again to all my readers and reviewers.

==2 Minutes Later – Normandy CIC==

"..She found them, where? When!? How!?" Milra and Sunra said with Falere in tow came into the CIC where EDI's platform was waiting.

"..Her message did not say, only that you meet with her on Omega if you were interested." EDI replied.

"..IF WERE interested? Does she think we're just going to IGNORE something like that?!" Sunra balked throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"..Well what the hell are we waiting for here? Get us moving EDI!" Milra chimed in.

EDI simply nodded, "..Very well, requesting undocking procedures." She stated returning to the cockpit.

Milra, Sunra and even Falere were then quiet all too stunned by this information. For the twins they had accepted by their tenth year of life they would never again feel the touch or bonding of their parents. Sure Ashley had offered to them both to give each a measure of stability as their doctors had suggested for their healthy development, and each had taken her up on it at the time. Milra was naturally the first to also stop it by her 20th year of life. Sunra continued to do so for the support till she was going on her own 40th. Each shook their heads then overwhelmed by this sudden change.

For Falere she was unsure what to feel, Samara was her own birth mother; she loved her of course, cared for her well being, but even though she had accepted going to Lessus with Rila willingly. A part of her could not help feeling a dark pang at how absent from her life her mother had been. At the same time she had Aura to thank for her continued life, and in turn Samara's own when they had met up during the War on Lessus. That pang of fear she had briefly had when she thought Samara was going to turn the pistol on her rang to her throat, but then the utter horror that she then realized her own Mother was going to kill herself to save her last daughter, Falere shuddered herself shaking her head at the bad memories, preferring to replace them with happier ones afterwards.

There was by this time a thud and the feeling of movement from the Normandy then the slight jolt that always came as the ship was launched to FTL speeds. "..EDI how long till we arrive?" Sunra asked.

"..1 day, 4 hours and six minutes, Sunra." EDI replied with more precision then Sunra had expected, maybe it was just because the AI likely sensed and expected if she was not precise she would be asked every ten minutes by the three worried asari.

Falere spoke next. "..I guess I will be in the crew quarters and kitchen handling things till we arrive." She said turning and leaving.

"..I guess I will just go meditated and practice my biotics till we arrive.." Sunra said.

Milra said nothing pacing about the CIC after the two left. Her pacing eventually got her to pace up to the cockpit where EDI sat to the right of the central chair, Milra flopped into it then. "..Damnit this sucks.." She fumed.

"..I am not sure I understand Milra.." EDI stated.

"..The whole idea that Aria of all people has found information on where my parents are that's what!" Milra sighed cracking her fingers.

"..Given Aria possess vast connections to many more seedy underground elements in the galaxy it is possible she has sources that no one else these days do." EDI stated.

"..Yeah but..its ARIA! Seriously why couldn't it have been like some information broker or something?" Milra said picking at some dirt on her finger nails.

"..Because if a more general information broker had found this information they would be charging you and Sunra a hefty sum you could likely never afford given its value. Though I suppose if my memory bank records are any indication Aria will likely demand some sort of price as well.." EDI stated.

"..Exactly, she'll likely still charge us or demand some later favor, which of course my sweet little twin will agree to without a seconds thought, since she'll want to get Mother and Father back." Milra stated.

EDI paused to look over at Milra, who was now forming a small biotic globe in her left hand, "..You do not wish to see your parents once more?" The AI asked.

The globe faltered a bit then failed as Milra shut her hand. "..They weren't around when it mattered in my life. I had to bond with Ashley instead and like she was a very stabilizing element in our lives." She said in a tone trying to hide that she really cared to see her parents but trying to seem like she didn't care.

"..Given the records I have of Spectre Williams and her own talks with me over the years before her death I would think she was a highly stabilizing element." EDI stated.

Milra snorted, "..Yeah like what?" she asked.

"..Ashley provided you and Sunra a safe home to grow up in, she provided you both shelter, food, safety, comforts, and to varying degrees of success love and affection." EDI replied. "..Unlike your father who never knew her parents, who grew up on the streets of Earth as an orphan running with gangs and drug dealers."

"..Sounds like my father knew what the spices of life were EDI, the things that make things fun and enjoyable.." Milra said.

"..Your father would have argued even as she joined the Alliance you were wrong Milra." EDI challenged.

"..Maybe, still, Ashley never cared I think despite giving all those things to Sunra and me, she was always so restrictive and controlling of me, yet she let my sister get away with so much!" She fumed again.

"..I would think that Ashley simply wanted to see you not become like she or Aura had been early in their lives. She commented to me once that she was worried if you were not taught a measure of discipline you would simply spend your considerable life in and out of jail." EDI stated.

Milra snorted, "..Whatever, fact is she still figured I'm sure Sunra would actually be more like her or Aura were then me. I'm just the tag along." She said.

"..Actually Ashley stated that if either of you were to ever do something of importance like say become a Spectre she privately admitted to me between the two of us she felt it would be you first." EDI said.

Milra sat up some in some surprise eyeing EDI, "..Bullshit!" she said.

EDI said nothing just tapping a memory file over onto Milra's pilot screen, it was dated many years ago when Milra was about 40 years of age and Ashley now retired as a Spectre was now around 67 or so years of age. "..Ashley I have a question concerning Milra and Sunra.." EDI's voice said over the playback.

Ashley who was seen in a simple jump suit a small M-6 pistol on her hip lounging in the pilot's chair that Milra was now in replied, "..Sure EDI what's up?"

"..We have discussed in the past in jokes which of them could ever be 'heroes' like Aura was. In all seriousness though I wonder which you think may actually do so first if such events rose." EDI asked.

Barely even thinking on it Ashley replied looking over to EDI's avatar globe, "..Milra no question, if either of them ever do something even half as dangerous as Aura and I had with the Reapers it will be Milra. She's also my sure bet to become a Spectre first too."

"..Why?" EDI asked.

"..Because for all her wild nature, I see that spark of Aura in her, that fire of determination and stubborn will, that drive and ambition to go above and beyond all other reasonable lengths of what others consider as 'good enough'. Oh sure Sunra has it too, but it's more guarded more reserved. For Milra though all she needs is some maturity and discipline and she'll be one of the finest Spectres ever." Ashley said as the video ended.

Milra was speechless for a moment rubbing at her eyes a second. "..Are you ok Milra?" EDI asked glancing over.

"..Y..yeah I'm fine just a speck of dirt got in my eyes, forget it.." She said quickly replacing her look from before with her more neutral distant one as she sat back into the chair.

Silence went on between the pair for a moment before Milra spoke again, "..Hey uh EDI can I ask you something?" she said.

"..Of course Milra.." EDI said.

"..You and uh Joker, how did that all work?" She asked.

EDI was quiet a moment, "..Why do you wish to know Milra? That is not a topic I wish to so freely discuss." EDI said.

"..Well I mean, my father well…she used to tell us stories sometimes either vocally or in bonds before she ….well you know. Anyhow just well, she said lots of stories about Joker, and some of you. Things you did and what not during the War and before it in their travels. How much was true I mean?" Milra asked.

"..Without knowing about which events you are referring too I can not properly relate which were true or false." EDI said.

"..Well like there was this one story she said where Joker was on the Citadel when Cerberus took over, and she said he took out a whole platoon of troopers with an Atlas mech which saved the Normandy from being boarded." Milra said.

"..That story was false, it did not in fact happen. Joker made it up during the War on shore leave to try to get free drinks from an asari bar tender. Your father used her influence and reputation to convince the unbelieving bar tender that it was true. Joker agreed to pay her back however he….never did." EDI said faltering over the last part.

"..I should have known that didn't happen," Milra chuckled a bit, and then sensed the faltering at the end; she rubbed her wrists a bit. "..Joker was something special huh? Still don't understand the whole idea of relationships like that.." She said then trailed off too.

EDI simply remained staring forward, clearly shutting off further talks with, "..Joker was indeed special to me, as for your own understandings perhaps one day you will realize why such ideas are so treasured.."

The young asari sighed standing up and leaving, she got the sense she had just hurt the AI's 'feelings' but she was unclear what else to say or do to make things better. So for now she left and returned to her cabin on the crew deck.

Tossing her jacket aside she fed her fish some and then looked at the clusters of computer and dark screen panels. Again she had to wonder just what these were all for and why they were still so heavily locked up. EDI had said they were used for Liara's use for research and information contacts before and during the war with the Reapers and had only remained in case they were needed again. Of course given the locks needed Liara's own clearance they could never again get used. "..Wish I could remove these, their taking up valuable space in here." She muttered then fell onto the bed to sleep the remaining time away.

==1 Day Later – Omega==

It was a bit more then a day later as the Normandy came to dock on Omega. Barely had the clamps fell into place and the ramp been extended when Sunra and Milra, escorted by EDI leave the ship. Waiting for them were a trio of Aria's personal guards two humans and a Volus of all things. "..Aria..*hiss* will speak to you *hiss* now.." The Volus clearly the guards' leader said.

"..Well good because we need to speak to her too Mr Marshmallow Man!" Milra said.

The three had passed by the guards and were entering Afterlife skipping yet again ahead of the line much to the patrons protests, "..Marshmallow Man?" Sunra said with a raised eyebrow to her sister.

"..Likely an old Earth reference to a fictional god like creature called the Stay Puff Marshmallow man from the 1980's film Ghostbusters." EDI chimed in.

Sunra shook her head, "..Only you would recall that sis, I saw it too when we were young, and I didn't ever remember it." Sunra muttered as they started up the steps to where Aria was.

Two turian guards were present halting them, as Aria came into view arms crossed. "..Leave your sex-bot down on the main floor.." She said.

EDI just nodded and went back a few steps to stand near the stair entry, and then Sunra and Milra got scans done by the guards who after a moment nodded to Aria. "..Their clean.." one said

Milra snorted, "..Ok 'clean'? What you think we didn't bathe or something?" She said.

"..Let it go sis," Sunra chided, her twin snorting in reply as the two got into the couch area. Aria offered each a glass to drink, each turned it away, "..That is not why we're here Aria; you said you have information on where our parents could be?"

A data pad was tossed to Sunra, "..One of my merc bands out on the edge of the galaxy in Terminus space came across one of those alien ships you spoke of. They boarded it on my orders and after taking heavy losses were able to kill all aboard. The computer core was wiped but my techs were able to recover a set of coordinates, as well as two names Aura and Samara Shepard plus the words 'test subjects'." She said as Sunra looked it over sipping at a glass.

"..Even if we find our parents, after all this time our father would…she would have passed on from old age!" Sunra pointed out.

"..No clue, I never did say they were still alive did I?" Aria replied.

"..What's this going to cost us?" Milra asked with a narrow gaze.

"..A favor or two at some later point for me to call in, plus for your sister there to take something off my hands." Aria said.

Sunra raised an eyebrow, "..'Something' like what?" She asked with a dubious look.

There was a hum of a biotic field then a 'yip' followed by something falling into her hands with a soft thud. "..You take that flea ridden mongrel off my hands and get it off my station." Aria said flatly.

( AN: Here's a pic  bluebin/datas/143/medium/0000. ?1343849353 )

Sunra blinked looking down and for just a moment her heart melted at the cute puppy barely a few weeks old looking up at her with a tongue hanging out. "..Where did you get him!?" She asked forgetting just for a moment about her parents caught up by the deep ice blue eyes the puppy had.

Aria gave another sip of her drink, "..I was wandering around near the Markets near here, when that mongrel ran under my feet, I was just going to kick it but it reminded me of you for some reason." She said. "..I've already had a few crates put outside your ship for food and other needs."

Mlira spoke, "..Sis we can't take this thing!" She said.

"..If she doesn't then I'm tossing it back out into the streets. Given the rise in Varren packs I doubt it would last long." Aria stated with an indifferent shrug.

Sunra nodded, "..We'll take him off your hands, come on sis we should go unless there is nothing else Aria?" Sunra said with a glance now with her head back on straight at the gift to wanting to find her parents.

"..Just one other thing, if you do find your parents or at least Aura, bring her back here. I want to have a friendly chat for old times sake." She said with a slight sly smirk as she licked her lips free of some juice.

Milra rolled her eyes and Sunra said nothing just nodding as they two hurried off with the puppy lulling in Sunra's arms. EDI looked at the puppy. "..Is this animal to be part of our payment then?" EDI asked

"..Yeah my sis there has to take it off Aria's hands in return for this information. Seems odd to me, plus if we do find Aura and Samara we need to least bring Aura back here for a chat with the Queen herself." Milra said.

Falere it seems had seen to loading the crates of dog food and bed onto the Normandy already as the three returned. "..Where are we going Sunra?" EDI asked as the Normandy cleared the docks of Omega.

"..Sending you the coordinates, it's some system at the edge of the galaxy in the Terminus systems. There's a chance we'll be running into those aliens again too." Sunra said.

"..If there are then we'll show them why you don't mess with a Shepard." Milra said cracking her knuckles and letting her biotics hue around her hands.

For once Sunra had to agree, "..Damn straight sis, EDI how long till we arrive?" Sunra asked.

"..3 hours, and 20 minutes." The AI reported.

"..Alright then, come on let's go get ready. EDI compile all the combat information we have on those aliens for us to review." She said setting the puppy down on the floor as it wanted to sniff around this new area.

"..Information is compiled and sent to the hanger deck consoles for weap-Sunra please remove your pet from the cockpit." EDI said.

Sunra paused with her sister at the galaxy map, "..Whats wrong EDI?" She asked.

"..Your pet has deemed my left leg as appropriate for the use of his bodily functions." EDI stated.

AN2: Idea credits for the puppy go to Dalish Elf, the scene with Milra/EDI in the cockpit go to one of my college buds. Stay tuned folks next chapter should be up soon too R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 15

AN: Here we go then enjoy the family reunion!

==Three Hours Later – Unexplored System==

The Normandy fell out of FTL speeds near a relay, the blue-green hue of the stealth drive echoing around the ship's frame.

In the hanger bay, Sunra, Milra and EDI's platform all went over last minute preparations. Falere was off to the side hand's fidgeting nervously. "..I wish I could come with you.." She said softly.

"..I must point out that I believe it is unwise for even you two to go down there, scans show that there is indeed an energy source which could be a hidden base of those aliens. Given you both lack experience in combat.." EDI stated but was cut off by Sunra.

"..EDI we have to do this, if our parents are down there we need to be there to see them see us. How would you feel if your creators were down there possibly in danger and you were made to remain behind?" Sunra said distracted as she checked over her M-21 rifle.

"..Uh.." Milra said.

"..Given my 'father' would have been a Reaper, and my 'mother' were now dead Cerberus agents I am unsure how to answer that Sunra.." EDI said.

Sunra sighed. "..Forget it, let's just go. Falere if something sours down there, EDI will take you back to the Citadel. You're to get help from Tanner. Ok?" She asked.

Falere just nodded. "..Goddess goes with you three! Bring them back safe!" she said hugging tight both her half-sisters.

Each nodded and boarded the drop shuttle. The Normandy was presently stationed behind a large asteroid near the planet. So far EDI had not picked up any signs of the alien's ships either. In truth they had no clue that the energy readings they were picking up from the planet below were indeed from these aliens having a base there. But given the information Aria had given both asari twins were remaining positive.

As the shuttle broke through the atmosphere EDI spoke. "..Scans confirm a likely artificial base located a mile below the surface. It is unclear whether there are any of the aliens present; there are no signs of defense systems either." She said.

"..Take us in then EDI land us as close as you can, but where the shuttle is protected." Sunra said.

"..Think one of us should remain here? No forget that stupid idea it would mean either you or me sis, and no way I'm staying back here to guard the damn shuttle." Milra said.

"..Spot on sis." Sunra said

There was then a soft thud as the shuttle landed about a mile from where EDI indicated an entrance may be. The three locked up the shuttle as best they could then ran off at a careful jog. The three soon arrived near a small clearing with a small rock face hill facing them. "..So where's the door?" Milra hissed looking about.

"..There appears to be some sort of projection system present one moment I believe I can scan for the control source." EDI said running her omni-tool over the area near one side of the rock face.

After a moment there was a series of sparks and the image of a solid rock wall faded showing a circular door about 7' high and 7' wide. "..Guess their fat sometimes?" Milra chuckled as the door slid open on silent rollers.

EDI took point, while Milra and Sunra took turns on the rear guard. The dark hallways were brownish-grey in tone. No obvious doors were present either and the lighting ahead was a dark grey in quality. They soon rounded a corner finding another door. "..Structural scans show this to be some sort of elevator." EDI stated.

"..Any computer systems you can hack into EDI?" Milra asked.

"..Without further information on their detection protocols I do not wish to risk it at this time in fear of giving our location away.." EDI replied as she pressed a few buttons to open the lift door. The three entered and found a control panel with strange alien writing greeting them.

"..Well those are probably numbers showing the different floors. Looks like six in total." Sunra said.

"..Question is which has our parents on it?" Milra asked.

"..Well if we assume building conventions generally hold the same for these aliens its possible that the labs for any 'tests' are done on the middle or lowest levels." Sunra suggested.

"..We could also split up?" Milra offered.

"..An unwise idea.." EDI chimed in.

Sunra nodded, "..Yeah as tempting as it is, let's go with floor three for now, then go from there." She said readying her rifle as Milra did the same with her shotgun.

EDI readied a pistol and pressed the button for the third floor. The lift moved with barely a sound and the doors soon slid open, the dark corners of the hall ahead welcoming them. A skirting like sound was heard somewhere ahead in the darkness.

"..What was that?" Milra hissed, and then swore as a lance of orange green came at them barely dropping to the ground to avoid the shot which scarred the back of the lift.

"..We are under attack!" EDI reported.

Sunra and Milra said nothing, each ducking low and opening fire, Milra taking the second after firing to roll to the side of the lift out of the return fire of the aliens. "..Let's hope they don't have any grenades!" Milra stated.

No sooner had Milra spoken this then there was a series of chatter like clicks from the aliens just beyond their sight in the darkness of the hall. Several small ovals like devices rolled down and a humming was heard. "..Grenade!" Sunra hollered.

"..I got to keep my mouth shut!" Milra said rolling away into the corner of the elevator.

The spheres came closer and Sunra tucked out of cover throwing several biotic sphere's at them. It seems they had some sort of sensors to register impact because instead of being thrown aside they exploded the force of which left a sizable hole in the floor. There was then the sickening feeling of suction and Sunra fell forward into said hole. "..GAH!" She cried falling out of sight.

"..Sunra!" EDI cried launching a combat drone down the hall to try to lure out the aliens.

"..Sis!" Milra too cried using her own rifle to fire blindly into the halls dark ends.

==1 Floor below==

Sunra groaned, coughing as up above she heard the continued roar of combat. She winced as pain shot up her left hand and arm. Finding she had badly bruised it in the fall. "..Urgh.." She said getting to her feet. Holstering her rifle nearby and wield her pistol. She applied a bit of medi-gel to soothe the small wound she had from a near miss of the alien's beam weapon.

Taking stock of where she was Sunra found herself in a large open area, several consoles, boxes, and such lined about. A lab if she did not miss her guess. Diagrams on a far wall showed several scans of various races around the galaxy, but two caught her eye which she recognized as being of Aura and Samara. She was about to move that way when more clicks and chitters caught her ears. Turning to her left she found six of the aliens turning now to look at her, three rising rifle like weapons three others smaller ones that were likely pistols.

"..Goddess damnit!" She cried diving for a nearby box, the floor she had been standing near lanced by several energy pulses.

Sunra tucked out of cover a moment to return fire at the aliens who surprisingly to her had not even bothered to take cover! "..Guess that supports

EDI's theory they don't care about living or dying.." She muttered.

Sunra's shots found good marks but little damage was being dealt. She tried a biotic lift on one of the smaller aliens, but found her training too weak to be much more then a distraction. Oddly Javik's voice rang in her head, recalling what he had said on Omega, "..Your foes will not wait patiently for you to screw up you must be hard willed and strike hard.." He had said.

"..No guts no glory.." She muttered summoning her courage recalling a saying Ashley preferred. Encasing herself with a barrier field over her shields, Sunra rolled out of cover and dived forward to the next box. Letting loose with several tied shots, this time the shots landed along several joint spots of the aliens with cracking like sounds. Several return energy lances went by her head but she got to cover just in time to not loose it. She found herself near what seemed to be a stasis tank of some kind. Glancing over at its low clear cover made her heart stop as the face of Aura eyes closed came to her sight. "..Father!" She cried, as more lances of energy went over head.

Sunra grit her teeth, ducking out now and returning fire till her pistol overheated. Sunra threw aside the heating clip and replaced it with a spare. The aliens seemed intent on trying to draw her away from the pod she was at with her father. "..Which means they need her or else don't want me doing anything." She thought as she let loose several more shots. As she came back to cover she felt her back rest on the pod, and something depress under her. She glanced down to find her elbow had hit a red button, and that there was a cold hissing coming off the pod. "..Please be a good thing.." Sunra prayed as she ducked back out to return fire again.

==Meanwhile Up One Floor==

"..Ok these aliens are starting to really PISS ME OFF!" Milra shouted, now under cover near a support frame down the hall from the lift. EDI and Milra had tried to jump down the hole made but they had found the floor and even building had some form of self repair support to it; as such the hole that Sunra had fallen through had sealed shut before they could get to it.

"..Milra I suggest you focus your targeting to the alien's joints.." EDI stated.

"..Be easier if I could see them properly their dark skin is blending well into the dark halls till they open fire again with those energy pulses." Milra replied.

"..Can you form a singularity behind where they are at if I drop a nav marker for your VI? The light may at least provide you better targeting accuracy." EDI asked.

"..A singularity? Never really tried to be honest, but sure anything is better then nothing I guess." Milra said pausing after a series of shots to regain her mental focus for the attempt.

EDI soon marked a nav point down the hall. Milra took a breath and after waiting for aliens to again fire their weapons ducked out and released her built energy to the spot indicated. The funneling globe did not effect the aliens its seemed but it did do a lot to light up the corridor for the young asari. "..HA! Now it gets fun!" She said unleashing a series of more aimed shots.

==One floor below==

Sunra swore as more energy lances came at her. Three of the aliens were now down and likely dead, melted into a puddle on the floor their weapons soon doing the same afterwards. The remaining three were now fanned out trying to flank Sunra, they still were not taking cover which was making Sunra's life easier but her position was such that if she did not move away from the pod soon she would be overwhelmed and killed. The pod that held Aura had stopped hissing and beeping with the cold air. Sunra worriedly wondered what that meant whether it was good or bad. She had tried to open a comm to EDI or her sister and then the Normandy but in all attempts she had got dead static. "..Great just great." She muttered.

As her attention returned to the fighting she found one of the aliens was getting more to her left then she wanted, throwing another biotic lift at it she opened fire as it staggered once more, the joints on its head and 'neck' she had found were weaker it seemed then others, which was also a good spot for a kill shot. The alien once more fell down melting away with its held weapon. "..Four down, two to go." She huffed.

Suddenly a sudden 'thack' on the pod's glass distracted her and caused her to duck back to cover. Inside the closed pod Aura looking mostly awake hit the palm of her hand on the glass. Her eyes showed confusion and a look that showed she had no clue who Sunra was, or what was going on, simply that she could hear the sound of combat outside her pod. Sunra hurriedly looked for a release catch but found it smooth and without any release. Sunra said as such but Aura tapped her ears showing she couldn't hear her. Sunra then made a motion of a button or latch and shaking her head 'no', Aura nodded then pointed at the pistol in her hand then the glass.

Sunra blinked then frowned. Then looked away as she heard more clicking, seeing that two more of the aliens with rifles had joined the room. "..Shit.." Sunra said, and then turned back aiming the pistol at the corner of the glass firing several times.

Thankfully the glass shattered under the impacts and Aura was quick to smash her left elbow against it to break free rolling out of the pod to Sunra's side. "..Thanks, I'd ask just who you are and whats going on but judging by the sounds there your dealing with the same aliens that kidnapped me and my bond mate Samara. You got a spare gun? Never mind I see it." She said and without waiting snatched the M-21 Rifle off Sunra's back.

Sunra didn't say anything returning fire as she bought Aura a moment to familiarize herself with the new styled weapon. But a gun was a gun to the hardened solider and she soon was returning fire. "..Aim for their joints, preferably the neck." Sunra said.

"..Gotcha." Aura said.

Within ten minutes the long time galaxy savior and daughter soon had the room cleared. "..Damn that's creepy.." Aura said as she watched the last melt away. She was about to turn and say more when she noticed another pod nearby with Samara's still frame inside. Rushing over she cried. "..Samara!" She said.

Sunra turned jogging over, as Aura quickly located the emergency venting release. "..Hold on love…hold on we'll get you out of there.." Aura muttered.

==Just Upstairs==

"..That's the last enemy target.." EDI reported. "..We should return to the lift and attempt to link up with Sunra."

"..Yeah..one floor down right?" Milra asked as they entered the lift.

EDI simply nodded the lift began to move and soon each took shelter to either side of the door as it slid open onto a large lab area. The stench of fighting greeted them as Milra went to cover near a console. "..Hey sis you in here!?" She shouted.

"..It is unwise to shout their could be enemies about.." EDI chastised.

There was the sound of movement and both rose up to open fire stopping themselves at the last moment, finding Aura and Sunra holding Samara's unconscious form between them. "..EDI?!" Aura gasped. "..Is that you?!"

"..Shepard, it is good to see you are well and that we found Samara as well." EDI said.

Milra was a little more direct and to the point. "..It seems even some bad ass aliens can't keep you down Father.." She said with a chuckle.

"..Father?" Aura said with confusion then blinked in surprise looking to Milra, then over at Sunra. "..S..Sunra.." She said then to Milra, "..Mi..Milra?" she asked her legs trembling then as the dawning of who the two asari were in front of her.

"..Shepard let me take Justicar Samara." EDI said moving to take the load, as Aura slumped against a console too stunned to protest.

"..Father we need to leave here, there could be more of those aliens still present." Sunra said holding herself off from hugging Aura tightly.

EDI ran a medical scan over Samara, "..How come she's not waking up like Father did?" She asked as they got back into the lift now on alert again.

"..Scans show that Justicar Samara is in a deep coma, her brain waves show more stress and damages them Aura." EDI reported "..She will need professional medical attention if she is to recover."

Aura knelt by Samara with the M-21 rifle in her hands stroking her bond mates cheek. "..Don't you die on me damnit, not now, not ever. You're still oath bound to me and bonded, I'm ordering you not to die you hear me?" She hissed then turned to cover EDI as the door slid open and the bright sunlight hit them.

They all took cover near the clearing but soon came under more weapons fire from the tree line. "..20 enemy targets detected, please standby.." EDI said, "..I am bringing in an air strike.."

Sunra was too busy to reply firing back as one or two aliens came at them, Aura was equally busy, Milra though hearing the words grinned wide. "..Hell yeah!" She said with a whoop of delight as the sleek arcing form of the SR-2 Normandy came in and launched a salvo of kinetic missiles into the clearing ahead of them showering the sheltered group in dirt and stones. The Normandy arced about and came to hover just above in the sky.

"..All targets destroyed.." EDI stated as the drop shuttle remotely piloted came into view and landed nearby.

"..I think I'm going to pass out.." Aura said as they got back onto the hanger deck of the former Alliance cruiser, her hands trembling from shock.

"..Come on Father, we need to get you and Mother to the med-bay." Sunra said now supporting her father as EDI guided the Normandy back to the relays as her body carried Samara to the med-bay.

Aura barely had the strength to get there before she collapsed with a weak protest onto a bed next to Samara, her hand weakly reaching out to her bond mate's still form. "..Don't you…die.." she wheezed then it drooped as the shock of everything got too much for her.

Sunra bowed her head sighing, "..EDI should we go to Omega or the Citadel?" she asked.

"..Given these aliens could have agents on the Citadel I would suggest for now at least Omega, Aria may have staff there that can help us. Samara's life signs are stable, however her coma state will require further scans then we can provide. Aura will simply need rest." The AI reported.

"..Alright let's go to Omega then." Milra chimed in, as the doors opened and Falere seeing Samara laying unmoving rushed over.

"..Mother!" She cried hugging the still form tightly.

Sunra put a hand on her half-sister's shoulder, "..She's in a coma right now, seems those aliens did more severe testing on her then on Aura. We're going to Omega to get her help." She said trying to encourage her.

Falere just nodded pulling a chair up to sit as close as she could to Samara's bed.

Milra shifted a bit uneasily, "..I'll uh, go get the weapons and what not stored. You staying here sis?" She asked Sunra.

Sunra nodded pulling up a chair near Aura. "..Yeah for now.." She said.

Milra leaned over to pat her sisters shoulder, "..Father's too stubborn to die now, don't worry she'll wake up." She said wishing she felt as sure of her words as she wanted to be for Sunra's sake.

"..Yeah sis, yeah, go on I'll keep an eye on things here." Sunra replied.

Milra nodded and headed out after gathering up the weapons and armor onto a small transport cart.

AN2: R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 16

AN: Loving all the attention lately folks thank you! Also just fyi dont be drinking anything when you near the end here to avoid spitting your drink in laughter.

==4 Hours Later – Omega==

Once more Normandy came into dock at Omega. Sunra left the ship in Aura's old N7 armor only a brace of M-19 pistols on her hip for protection. She brushed aside the approaching trio of guards without a word. Then shoved her way through the entryway and through the dancer areas to storm up Aria's platform and observation deck.

As she neared the top she found a Krogan facing her, "..Aria didn't clear you to see her yet.." He growled.

Sunra normally quite patient and willing to be level headed was not in any mood right now to wait. Summoning a lift around the Krogan she tossed him back and turned to Aria who sat calmly and as if expecting the results smirking back at her. Several clicks of rifles and pistols by the other stationed guards were soon aimed at her."..I would prefer you not throw aside my hired help like that Sunra, Krogran like Kloth there are hard to find with his skills. But given your reaction I imagine you found them?" Aria said, waving off her guards as Kloth got slowly back to his feet with a light groan.

"..Yes, they both need medical attention, and given the risk of any agents by those aliens at the Citadel we thought here would be better. Will you help us?" Sunra asked putting aside seeing her sisters old fling from years ago again.

"..What's in it for me if I help?" Aria asked.

Pursing her lips Sunra decided to take a risk and lie. "..Because if you don't then you don't get to talk to my Father like you wanted." She said trying to look confident in what she was saying was the truth.

Aria raised an eye at Sunra's words, she then smirked a bit, "..Very well you made your case, Sunra. I'll have a medical team prepared to board the Normandy since I think any suggestion of moving either of them right now to Omega would be met with a resounding 'No' from you hmm?" Aria asked.

Sunra just nodded, "..Yeah, your free to come aboard if you want." She asked, glancing down to find Aria's boots had some worn cracks in them and worn soles that shown from years of wear and tear. Why she noticed this right now given what was on her mind she didn't know.

Aria rose and forwarded a message to her medical team. "..My best medical staff, a Salarian by the name of Rel will meet you at the dock. Come on lets go." She said taking the lead to leave Afterlife.

Sunra let out the breath she was holding and fell into step two Turian guards following along.

==1 Hour Later – Normandy==

Sunra, Milra, and Falere paced about outside the Medbay, much to all three asari's annoyance the medic Rel and his team had set the privacy setting on the windows on, so that none of them could see what was going on in side. Then to further annoy them they had disabled EDI's cameras. Aria was sitting on the steps up to the fire control room sipping on a glass of Brandy. "..You three really need to relax, Rel and his team are the best you can get outside of the Citadel." She said.

"..How do we know your not doing something to them?" Falere said with some venom.

Aria raised an eyebrow, then narrowed her own eyes dangerously. "..Girl if I wanted either of those two harmed you three wouldnt be standing here so freely, nor would that little sex-bot of yours be active right now. Nor would this ship still be floating, so use that brain of yours hmm?" She said.

Falere clenched her hands about to say more when Sunra stepped in, "..Easy there, Lilith.." Sunra said stressing her half-sisters fake name. "..Aria's right in this case if she wanted to hurt them or us she could do so at a whim."

Falere huffed then stalked off to the crew quarters. Sunra sighed a bit then leaned back on the table again trying to relax her own worries of just those same thoughts. "..Fiery girl for someone in their mid-200's. Where you pick her up?" Aria asked.

"..Citadel, she's our janitor, and ship's cook given Sunra here burns water.." Milra replied with a chuckle.

Aria raised an eyebrow at that, "..You burn...water?" She said.

Sunra sighed, "..Yes ONCE long ago, I have not really tried to cook anything since ok?" she said with annoyance.

All three were about to say more when the privacy setting ended and the med-bay doors opened again, Sunra chimed Falere giving her a heads up on the changes. Her half-sister quick to rejoin them as Rel came back out with his two Volus assistants. "..How are they?" Sunra asked.

"..Your father is resting comfortably I gave her a small injection of a stimulant she should be waking up soon. Your Mother however underwent some sort of experimenting by those aliens to scan her brain and dna patterns. It has damaged her nervous system in such a way that while she could wake up, the quick thaw she went through in those pods you mentioned has her brain and nervous system disconnected from that knowledge. It is as if her body still believes it is in stasis." He explained.

"..Is there anyway to trick her to wake up?" Sunra asked.

"..Unsure, need to review the scans more intently with my own equipment, possible if we could form a connection between technology and biological it could be done, though unclear how we might do that right now. I'll be in touch through Aria if I find anything." He said.

Falere brushed past the group and went to her Mother's side again, unable to control herself she cupped her head in her hands and cried. Aria eyed this, "..Odd reaction for a janitor." She commented.

"..Lilith was a friend of Samara." Milra chimed in.

Aria gave an odd look but said nothing. Sunra moved inside as Aria waved off her medical staff to return to Omega, EDI's platform coming into view to join them.

"..Hey EDI, your cameras back online?" Milra asked.

"..Yes Milra, the staff have returned full control.." she said. Sunra by this point had leaned over Aura brushing back her cheek.

Aria leaned on the medical desk watching the scene with a neutral look. As Aura began to stir slowly. "..Urgh.." Aura groaned opening her eyes slowly blinking a bit. She came too seeing a young asari looking down at her wearing what seemed to be her own battle worn N7 armor.

Aura felt a slim hand slid under her and help her sit up as she rubbed her head, "..How are you feeling Father?" Sunra asked.

"..Fa...ther?" Aura said feeling confused, then the events of before she passed out came back to her in a rush. "..Sunra?! Milra?! Where's Samara!?" She asked seeing a purple asari sobbing softly over Samara's still form.

Aura dizzly got off her own bed and staggered over, barely avoiding hitting her head on the bed corner before her reflexes recovered enough to balance herself. "..Is she.." Aura said feeling her throat catch.

Falere shook her head wiping her face, "..N..no she's just in a coma, the doctor said those aliens messed with her and her body doesn't realize it can wake up still thinking its in stasis. No idea though how to get her out of it." She said.

Aura blinked in confusion at the visually to her unfamiliar asari, yet the voice sounded so familiar, but her muddled brain could not place it yet. "..Anyway too..wake her up?" She asked.

Sunra came over, "..We're working on that right now, but it'll take time, Father." Sunra said.

"..Ho..how long has it been?" Aura asked then.

"..About 97 or so years, Shepard." Aria said chiming in now. "..You and your daughters there owe me for saving your ass."

Aura eyed Aria, "..Given your return help and supplies to me during the War, I suppose your right then." She said.

"..Good keep that in mind I want to catch up on old times once you recover. Come see me in Afterlife in six hours. Don't keep me waiting." Aria said sauntering out.

"..Seems some people never change." Aura snorted.

Milra came over, "..Yeah, and she pays well too.." She said.

Sunra glanced at her sister with a 'Really thats what your going to say first?' look. Aura looked to her two daughters then, grasping each into a tight embrace. "..It's so good to see you two. I...I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for not being there through your lives growing up." She said barely holding back a sob.

Milra shifted a bit, feeling awkward at the contact. "..Yeah well, I guess we both turned out ok and all.." She said.

Sunra was more direct, embracing Aura. "..It's ok Father, Ashley raised us till she passed away 15 years ago." She said.

Rubbing at her eyes some Aura released the two trying to smile a bit with her usual sarcastic humor. "..So by that bit of info you two are what? Between 95-105 or so?" she asked.

"..102 as of three months ago." Sunra said.

"..Just barely adults then, so I must assume then your both highly trained commando's and Spectre's by now hmm?" she said with a wry chuckle.

Milra just had a 'Is she serious look?' with a 'Boy do I wish that were true' as well look. Sunra rubbed her neck a bit shaking her head, "..No, Ashley gave us both firearms and unarmed combat training but only for self-defense, Aria gave us some more practical combat training, and we found Javik a bit ago who taught us some too. Beyond some brief fights with those aliens we really haven't had much combat experience. EDI there did most of the work." Sunra explained.

"..According to combat logs, Milra and you combined composed 47.6% of all combat kills in fights with the aliens.." EDI said.

Aura came over and gave the AI's body a tight hug. "..Your looking good for all this time EDI, thank you for keeping my girls safe." She said then paused glancing at the AI's chest. "..Did you get a boob job?" she asked giving a wry grin.

EDI replied, "..Milra installed several upgrades recently, the slightly larger battery cores required an expansion of my chest plates."

Aura gave a smirk to Milra, who was looking at the floor with a slight blush to her cheeks. "..Upgrades huh? Must have been an educational experience for you." Aura said.

"..The upgrades were quite enjoyable to have installed, yes.." EDI said. "..Milra can be quite soft handed when she wishes to be."

Aura glanced between the pair and wryly chuckled, "..Well good then.." She said, then looked to where Falere was now half-asleep on the bed with Samara's arm placed around her shoulder. "..I don't recognize her, though her voice sounded like I should recognize it." she said.

Sunra rubbed her neck trying to put to words how to best explain things, but Milra beat her to it direct as ever, "..That's Falere, we disguised her after Lessus came under attack by those aliens, killed everyone there. We were doing a mission for the acting human Councilor Tanner to help out. They uh, think she's dead after becoming dangerous on the way back to the Citadel. Her name's Lilith now."

Aura blinked then got a softer look on her face "..What of the Justicar Order were they ever rebuilt?" She asked with a glance to the two.

Both shook their heads 'No', "..No, till we found Mother, they had died out 70 some years ago. The Ardat-Yakshi on Lessus had ever harder restrictions on them now of days. Any that weren't there were killed, and none were ever allowed to see Thessia anymore even under controlled conditions." Milra explained.

"..So for all intents Falere is once more the last surviving Yakshi hmm?" Aura asked.

"..Seems so for now at least, till any latent or emerging ones are found.." Sunra said.

"..Poor girl.." She said moving over to caress Falere's head crest, the action stirred the Ardat-Yakshi to jolt awake and open her eyes, the look in them made her hope it was Samara but realizing it was Aura she sighed then gave a half-smile. "..I guess they told you, Aura?" She asked.

Aura nodded, "..Yeah, don't worry less you go all Morinth on me your secrets safe with me." She said.

Falere looked to Samara, ".How do...you think...I mean how do you think she'll react? If...if she awakes I mean" She asked.

"..Samara will wake up, you'll see." Aura sitting down on a free chair next to her, "..I'm not about to spend my third chance at life again without her."

"..Bonding sex that good huh Father?" Milra said with a lecherous grin.

"..MILRA!" Sunra half shout moving to slug her twin but who ducked out of the way of it.

Falere blushed deeply at the words, but Aura ever quick with a reply ready to slap someone down said, "..Though its none of your business Milra, yes it is. Especially in the variety of creative places and positions we came up with." She said.

That got Milra to jaw drop at the brazen reply, then she laughed and smiled a bit. "..But seriously, besides the amazing bonding sex, without Samara this galaxy would never have been saved, she gave me the purpose I needed to push on against all threats against the Reapers." She said stroking Samara's cheek as if hoping the gesture would wake her up, sadly no movement came and Aura sighed.

Then Aura looked over at EDI, "..Of course even that would not have happened, had a certain AI informed her of what was happening at the time, and then bypassed my own lock out codes on my cabin door." She said with a smile.

EDI crossed her arms about her chest, "..It seemed like a good idea at the time all things considered, Shepard." The AI said.

Milra and Sunra looked between the two, "..Huh?" both asked.

Aura not ready to reveal such an event to her daughters waved it off, "..Another time you two. As much as I would wish to remain by Samara's side I feel like I haven't eaten for almost 100 years." She said with a spark of her usual humor, "..We got any grub on board? Perhaps one of you can prepare a meal for your Father hmm?" She asked.

Milra snorted, "..Best that be me or Falere there. Less you want to wind up back in a coma from Sunra's terrible cooking!" she said ducking under another swing by her twin.

Aura smiled a bit, "..Fair enough, come on.." She said then paused taking in just what her daughters were wearing. "..Is that Ash's armor?" She asked Milra then crossed her arms eying Sunra, "..and I swear thats my own N7 armor from the War." she said.

Both daughters rubbed their neck in a mirror like fashion looking at the floor. "..Yes.." each softly said.

Aura smirked then moved forward patting each on the shoulder, "..They look good on you, just if Garrus's armor is about don't go wearing it, his VI after the War had this mysterious habit of throwing off his perception aim 2 degrees with a sniper rifle." She said heading out to the kitchen to get something to eat.

AN: Bit shorter but figured here was a good spot to stop.


	17. Chapter 17

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 17

AN: Took a little break since I fired out so many so quickly the past week or so. Hope you all understand

==Omega – Afterlife==

Aura exited the Normandy flanked by her two daughters. Aura had got found one of the sets of armor the two had bought while not the best for any combat was good enough she would figure for now. She had an M-19 pistol at her hip; her daughters were in their own now claimed armors with their own pistols as well. Milra also carried a small bag on her side. Tagging along on a leash with Sunra was the puppy given to her a few days before.

"..Err, Milra if I can ask what the bag is for?" Aura asked with a glance over.

"..Oh it's just for my job in Afterlife." She replied.

Feeling in her heart she knew what the girl meant as a parent she had to ask, "..So uh as what? A waitress?" Aura said.

"..Nope, stripper." Milra said with a pleased grin.

"..I see, well. Just uh, use some common sense yeah? You're sorta young to be having your own children." Aura said.

Glancing over at Sunra she said, "..Err.." She began about to ask what Sunra did but evidently sensing that coming Sunra was quick to chime in, "..I offer my spare time in the Markets moving boxes and organizing things. I don't get anywhere near as well paid as Milra, but I get a decent discount." She stated as she walked the eager puppy along once more.

"..Well good you're both doing something you enjoy then." Aura said as Sunra broke off with a wave to the two as they entered Afterlife. Milra was also quick to wave with a grin moving off for the changing quarters.

Aura glanced about, noting little had really changed in 100 some years. She glanced up to where Aria usually was, but found the area empty, shrugging her shoulders she decided to mill over to the bar to get a drink, she eyed the Turian with yellow and green facial markings. "..What's on special tonight?" she inquired.

"..Depends if you want something with a kick or not human.." he said.

"..Surprise me, long as it's not going to turn my guts inside out." She replied leaning on the counter. "..so what's your name?"

"..Jaral, former Turian Military, you?" He asked as he prepared a mixed drink that was starting as a blood red tone but by the magic of science was turning a deep shade of yellow and orange.

"..Aura Shepard..." She said.

"..Shepard huh? Heard Aria muttering about some long lost hero likely to show up. Hmm, expected you to be a bit taller." He said sliding the yellow/orange drink to her. "..Thessian Sunrise with a shot of Urdnot bean seeds for a kick." He said.

Aura snatched up the drink sniffing it a moment, and found it smelled quite strong, and yet sweet. "..Urdnot Beans?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"..Yeah Clan Urdnot about 50 years ago had a sub-clan go into brew making. Those beans in there are used in tons of things, but their best home is alcohol mixes." Jaral said.

Aura chuckled, "..Is Wrex still around? Or a Krogan named Grunt do you know?" She asked.

"..Last I heard 10 years ago Wrex was still holding strong to the whole Krogan clans, Urdnot Grunt? Word was he spent a sting with C-Sec for a while a while back, and then rejoined the Clans. Most folks have kept away from the space that the Krogan have built up in since that Reaper War 100 some years ago." Jaral said.

Auar nodded a bit pursing her lip then took a tentative sip of the drink. She grinned a bit as the sweet taste of the drink hit her taste buds and as she swallowed the heat of the alcohol and seeds burned her throat and stomach in a pleasant way. "..Good stuff! What do I owe you?" Aura asked.

"..10 Credits.." Jaral replied, and then nodded as Aura sent over the credit request.

Nodding her thanks then she moved to the stairs up to Aria's private area. She found at some point two guards and come from somewhere and Aria had taken her couch as was her usual habit. "..Shepard, good to see you're enjoying the tastes of Omega, no troubles so far I hope?" She asked tilting her head for the human to take a seat to her left.

Aura shrugged a bit, pushing the thought of Samara's well being from her mind for now, "..Well this Thessian Sunrise with a shot of Urdnot beans is pretty good. I see you haven't changed much in your usual stomping grounds the past 100 years." She said.

"..Oh I wouldn't say that, we've had a few changes here and there, not all you see though." She said with a sly grin. "..And of course there's the new entertainment shows over the past few weeks that have been drawing me in quite a bit of credits." She said with a tilt of her head over to one corner area where Milra was already deep into a slow dance routine for four customers.

Aura followed her look then just as quickly looked away, taking another sip of her drink, "..Yeah, about that.." She said but was interrupted.

"..Please Shepard, if you think you're going to come in here and tell me I can't have your wild daughter doing a strip act you may as well leave and get off my station." Aria said.

Aura waved her words off, "..Not that Aria, just wanted to thank you again for the help you gave Sunra, Milra, EDI, and Javik when they came here. Plus the information to find Samara and I." she said.

"..Well Milra there already paid me back quite well with what she gains in profits. EDI gave me some leads on possible new information sources. Javik handled quite a few minor and moderate problems I had been putting off for a while for one reason or another." She said trailing off with a chuckle sipping her own drink.

Aura though did not miss the clear attempt to avoid her other daughter, "..What of Sunra?" she asked.

Aria glanced at Aura, "..Would you believe me if I said it was because I find her organizational skills in the Markets?" Aria asked.

Aura narrowed her gaze slightly to the elder asari crime boss with a searching look, "..I'll assume it was because she has such a sweet heart to take that puppy off your hands. Let's leave it at that for now hmmm?" Aura said.

Aria shrugged, "..Good an excuse as any I suppose.." she replied.

Aura let the silence drag on for almost ten minutes, she knew the crime boss of Omega had brought her here for some reason, she just could not pin down why. Plus she got the sneaking suspicion Aria had changed in more ways then was obvious in the past 100 years. Finishing her drink after another passing 5 minutes surprisingly Aria was the first to crack after checking something on her Omni-Tool. "..So Shepard, aren't you going to ask what the real reason I asked you here is?" she inquired.

Aura leaned back on the couch part she sat on, "..Well I figured it was either because you missed my charming personality or more likely it's related to those aliens that have been causing chaos all about known space." Aura replied.

Aria snorted, "..Your 'charming' personality is hardly worth mentioning, Shepard…" Aria said. "..I have better things to keep my attentions these days." She said.

"..Uh huh, so these aliens then?" Aura probed.

Aria tossed a datapad at the human, "..Those aliens killed only 350 some people in Citadel space, and attacked about 16 small scale out of the way colonies, Lessus being one of them." She said as Aura looked things over.

"..Any connections?" She asked.

"..Only thing I see is the colony targets were related to your teams during the Reaper War. Each place was either somewhere they had gone after it. Lessus for example where your two daughters went with your old sex-bot. Had ardat-yakshi there as you'll recall, pity your daughters had to space their half-sister when she got dangerous on the way back to the Citadel hmm?" Aria said.

Aura ever with a cool even look nodded, "..Yeah, they told me about that, guess it was for the best in the end." She said then trying to look sadden by the idea, "..Not uh looking forward to the idea of telling Samara when she wakes up."

"..If she wakes up.." Aria added.

Aura narrowed her eyes with a warning look, "..She WILL wake up Aria." She said.

"..Anyhow," Aria went on, "..With those 350 some folks dead, you'll see they were all high influential people, politicians, military advisors, etc. With that one well coordinated series of attacks they decapitated any efforts for some time if or when these aliens invade anywhere. Worse though are the reports that medic Turicheck found that people filling those positions are in many but not all cases showing signs of being controlled by an outside source. Simply put if they invade, this galaxy is will fall faster then an FTL launched asteroid into a solar body." She said.

"..So you want me to do….what exactly?" Aura asked.

"..Right now Shepard every major race government is plotting behind the scenes against the others. If I had to guess, these aliens are hoping to spark a massive galaxy wide war, and then sweep in after we're all weakened and pick up the pieces." Aria explained.

"..How'd you find all this out?" Aura asked interrupting.

Aria huffed, "..I got connections Shepard, the seedy underbelly of the galaxy is mine to manipulate and work over at my whim. You don't get to my age without knowing where to pull to get what you want; you should know that by now." She said.

"..Uh huh, of course, you still have not explained what you want me to do here, nor what you're getting out of this entire deal Aria." Aura probed again.

"..Too much to believe that I just want the galaxy saved cause if it's not its bad for business hmm?" She said.

"..Just a bit, yeah." Aura chuckled, "..So come clean already."

"..Put simply after you and your bond mate 'died' years back governments fell away from all the 'let's work together for a better future' crap you spewed so much over. The Krogan are quite isolated these days, only coming out of their relay claimed areas for one thing or another, or Krogan like Kloth over there seeking more excitement then what Wrex is doing. The Turians are still after all these years rebuilding, so is your Alliance. Salarians might as well be a culture devoted to finding all your secrets then selling them or secreting them away to blackmail you. The damn Asari are pinning for the days where they were leading the galaxy at large, but of course that whole stint with the Matriarchs waiting till the end of the war to give you that beacon kind of bit them in the ass there. The Geth have more or less mothballed all their mobile platforms and united into a giant single mind behind the Veil. No ones dared go near there since after the War. The Quarians are going on and on about inventing some new form of space travel and sciences lately again mostly keeping to themselves. All in all go kiss your peaceful harmony galaxy good bye, Shepard." Aria said.

Aura digested this somewhat, "..I still don't see what you expect me to do, while it's sad to see so much of what I built with others fall so quickly apart when I 'died' yet again, I could not have expected the galaxy to not change over time. So again I ask you what is it you exactly expect me to do. Beyond, Wrex, Grunt, and a few asari like yourself I have ran into I doubt anyone else is about I'd have known with any pull these days." Aura said.

"..You're right; most folks you could have pulled strings with are dead. Fortunately for you, I got many strings I can pull too; what I want you to do Shepard is become a galaxy wide united leader. You do what you do best, like you did during the War. You go play the politics game and secure everyone against these aliens no matter what you have to do. Meanwhile, I'll pull the strings to ensure that whatever you do will be accepted and the people that matter will back you." Aria said.

Aura crossed her arms, with a curious pondering look, "..You picked up Liara's Broker contacts after she died didn't you?" She asked.

Aria grew tense like she was just hit by an overload charge, and then just as quick settled with a snort to her nose. "..Suppose I let too much of that slip up hmm?" She said.

"..Just a little, not too big a surprise now that I think about it. I never did anything to keep tabs on all that, and Liara never informed me of anything she did to secure things to keep running if something happened to her." Aura mused.

"..Indeed, she didn't, and she was piss poor at covering up where she had set things up too on the Citadel. You know I cracked her personal files a few years back, quite amusing reading there. She never did get over your turning down her affections back when you were hunting Saren." Aria said, clearly to Aura trying to throw her off with the news.

Aura sighed then rubbed her neck in a calm manner, "..I figured given all she went through to recover my remains from the Collectors for Cerberus, and then what she went through to keep me from offing myself during the War." She said.

Aria just nodded, "..So you willing to put on the hero cap again?" Aria asked with an impatient tone.

"..I still don't see what your getting out of this, sure a galaxy being wiped out is a bad thing for your business, I can see that I suppose, but this whole setup is not your style, your holding something back from me till I accept. I'll say it now that unless you make it clear what that is now I'm not doing it." Aura said.

"..A bluff for sure Aura, you aren't heartless to let a galaxy burn, but I'll play along anyhow. You're right there is one other thing I have need of for this all to work, for you to do your thing you need a group that is out there dealing with the fires I'm sure that will crop up while you do your magic." Aria said leaning forward. "..You and your daughters still owe me those favors, so simply put, their going to help me with any needs to help you. You help me, they help me, I help you and them, and in the end we all help each other. We kick the shit out of these aliens and then go back to our merry little lives, now do we have a deal?" Aria asked.

Aura eyed her empty glass, wishing suddenly she had another, "..So just to recap, you want me to become a figure head for the entire galaxy, for all intents the sole and decision maker against these aliens invasion. Furthermore, you want me to give my old two flesh and blood daughters to you so they can be our little hit squad with EDI and I assume the Normandy against these aliens while I'm off playing politics?" Aura said.

Aria nodded about to say more when Milra was seen nearby having snuck up unseen barely half scantly dressed, "..Cool! Does that mean our bed times are nulled?" she said with excitement clearly having heard least the end bit that Aura said.

Milra had barely any time to finish her words when Aria summoned a biotic push and rolled the younger asari down the stairs. "..Stop slacking off and get back to earning your keep girl!" Aria said.

Aura blinked, about to protest then sighed a bit shaking her head, focusing on the task at hand. "..Alright Aria, provided my girls agree to this little venture I'll agree to this, but let me be clear all politics are done my way, I'm not going to take the easy route we clear?" She said.

"..Naturally, I would never dream in trying to corrupt the great Aura Shepard." Aria said with an eye roll and a smirk.

"..Fine, tell Milra to meet me on the Normandy after her shift is done, same for Sunra. I got to talk to EDI and make some calls." She said rising.

"..I'll have your first destination in mind come morning Shepard. Be ready to leave then." Aria said with an idle wave. "..Oh and tell EDI to expect my work crew engineers to come on board in an hour, I want that old Broker equipment for my own use."

Aura just nodded heading down the stairs then, "..Fair enough, Aria."

After Aura was out of sight Aria gave a wry chuckle, "..I may not ever think of trying to change you Aura, but your sweet innocent daughter on the other hand.." She thought leaning back to review another series of intel reports as they came in. Imagining the levels of on the side fun she could have wrapping Sunra around her fingers.

AN2: R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 18

AN: Being sick sucks the past few days anyhow enjoy hope you're all happy that we finally get the main meat setup for the plot going sorry it took so long heh

==The Next Day – Omega==

Aura, Milra, Sunra and EDI exited the Normandy; all three organics were set in battle ready armor and weapons. Aura paused though looking at the three others. "..You three certain of this?" She asked with a searching gaze.

EDI spoke first, "..Shepard, my core programming with the modifications I have made under your guidance would direct me to help regardless if you were involved in this presently or not. You gave me a purpose worth continuing to exist for so long ago. Especially after…." The AI said pausing at the end a moment, "..after Jeff."

Milra was the next to speak, "..Piff, you even got to ask? This is my chance to show the galaxy I can just be as great a hero as you, probably even better." She grinned with a fire of confidence privately recalling the words Ashley had said to EDI years ago that she had seen.

Sunra was quiet a moment then nodded, "..I may be a little worried about what we all have to do, and what may come Father, but I can not just sit idly by when I could have done something even in a small way to help." She then said, "..What about you?" she added then, returning Aura's own searching gaze.

Aura rubbed her neck glancing back to the locked up Normandy, then to her daughters, "..I'd feel more at ease doing this if your Mother was standing here. But your right Sunra, I feel the same, I can't just sit idly by if these aliens plan to sow such destruction around the galaxy. They have to be stopped." She said with a more confident nod as they moved on again to Afterlife.

The four were soon again before Aria, who was just sending off a tray of eaten food. "..I expected you four here a bit later, should have figured once you had your mind set to something Shepard you would get pushy all over again." Aria said rising. "..Follow me.." She stated.

All four followed, and after pressing a recessed wall panel it slid back and Aria led them into a small private room. "..Ohhh secret rooms, nifty!" Milra grinned.

Sunra rolled her eyes, and glanced back as the room shut, suddenly EDI's platform stumbled and then shut down completely, falling to the ground with a thud. "..The hell, EDI?" Milra said turning to hunch down over the AI's body.

"..Oh sorry I forgot to mention this room is protected from all incoming signals, your AI there won't function as a result." Aria said as she turned on some lights showing a command center that Aura recognized somewhat from when Cerberus controlled the place.

"..You could have warned us you know.." Milra said with an unhappy look.

"..Yes we could have left EDI outside or back on the ship. I am sure she does not enjoy having her body denied to her so rudely." Sunra chimed in.

"..Relax Princess, I needed to show you four what this room could do, and telling you outside it was too risky for any listeners." She said.

Milra muttered something, Aura finally spoke, "..Fine, let's move on. Where are we going first Aria this is your show." She asked.

"..First that old bucket of bolts you call a ship, you got while still semi-useful is woefully out of date compared to today's hardware. You need modern technologies, plus a few top secret bits I got my hands on, to get that your going to Geth space. I put out feelers near their comm buoys and a few platforms replied. Soon as I tipped your name in that you were helping they agreed to provide assistance. Once I of course proved you were 'alive' again." Aria said sending a set of coordinates to Aura's omni-tool.

"..Wait, the Geth haven't had any contact with any organic race since the end of the War. Why are they so quick to jump up to help us?" Sunra asked with a confused tone.

"..Probably because I allowed Legion to upload modified Reaper code that allowed them to become true individuals, and worked out their long standing conflict with the Quarians." Aura said.

"..Hmm, how come when you fired the Crucible it didn't affect them or EDI?" Sunra asked.

"..I wondered the same thing for a few years after the War, from what the Geth and EDI found because the Reaper code they both had was modified in ways it was just alien enough to the pulse to not get the destroy signal." Aura replied with a shrug.

"..Are you all done with the history lesson?" Aria asked with a huff.

"..Sorry go on, so what are we to do while the Geth are retro-fitting the Normandy?" Aura asked.

"..Given your peace match making the Geth are still fairly close with the Quarians though as I said they don't interfere much these days. I don't have many contact points in their local space. I want you to get a feel on things, and see where they will be if these aliens arrive. Plus if any attacks were made on them, I got nothing on what they did there if anything." Aria said.

Aura crossed her arms, "..Fair enough, what will you be doing while we're out there?" She asked.

"..Sitting here getting drunk off my ass Shepard, what the fuck do you think I'll be doing?" Aria said with a slight annoyed venom tone.

"..Just wanted to check was all. Alright Milra, Sunra go check with EDI see if there is any supplies we need. I'm going to go check in with Aria's doctors see if they found anything about waking up your Mother." She said turning to the two as they biotic lifted EDI's inert frame.

The hidden wall slid back and it was but a moment later that EDI moved once more, saying nothing she got back to her feet easily enough. "..Be ready to launch in four hours Shepard." Aria said as the wall slid shut again.

==Almost Four Hours Later==

Sunra shifted the small box she held in her hands, over the last four hours Milra and her had got a few odds and ends to outfit the Normandy for their mission. She had to admit she was almost sick to her stomach in worry and fear about what could lie ahead. She spent the last of her supply credits to buy what she held now, as she walked up the steps to where Aria usually sat, a little surprised she found the Omega Queen absent, but Kloth was present, and he looked at her. "..What do you want Sunra?" He said obviously still sore with how Sunra had tossed him aside.

"..I'm looking for Aria, Kloth. Is she about?" she inquired.

"..What for?" he probed.

"..I got a small gift for her, in thanks for all her help and um…what not." Sunra said.

Kloth tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool and then he tossed his head to the side near where Sunra had gone in before. "..You know the way.." he said.

Sunra nodded and without pressing anything the wall slid aside. The room was still only partly lit by the overhead lights and consoles about the command and control room. Once she was inside the wall slid shut again, "..What do you want Sunra? I'm a busy person, and you all are leaving in 15 minutes." Aria's voice said slightly above head height.

As Sunra looked up she found Aria on a slight rise at the back of the control room near a large console. She hesitated a moment at the imposing sight Aria struck then strode up the small incline to her level. "..Well I just got you a little something to say thanks for all your help, and the puppy gift too." She said barely keeping herself from stammering a bit shyly as she offered over the simple brown box.

Aria looked at it a moment, then crossed her arms, "..You open it." She said.

Sunra blinked, then privately wondered if Aria was really that cautious that she thought Sunra was trying to hurt her, "..I…alright.." she said with a sigh as Aria sat back on a console chair crossing her lithe legs that were hugged tight by a pair of black pants. Sunra opened the box showing a pair of boots sized for Aria, quite well made and tailored colored to be as black as the raven's wing. They showed in the flecks of lighting and off the consoles showing a recent high polish job done. Aria looked at them a moment, "..Boots?" She said with an amused look.

Sunra set the box down and removed them, "..Yeah, well I noticed your current set or kind of old and worn out an—" She said stammering a bit when Aria interrupted.

"..Are you implying that I am old and worn out?" She asked.

"..What? Goddess no! I just, I thought for all you have done you could use a new set of boots?" Sunra said. "..They have reinforced protections for moderate combat or heavy trail or long term use, their insulation keeps ones feet warm or cool depending on area temps as high as 130 degrees or low as -40 degrees. Each sole has a slot to hide a small knife in too." She said with a beaming smile showing off the features.

Aria took the boots looking them over, "..A charming set of boots and well made from the sound of it." She said then idly set them back in the gift box and slid it off to the side. "..I'll add them with my others." She said turning back to her console, "..There anything else?" she asked.

Sunra blinked again, she felt a rise of anger to her throat at the casual dismissal that Aria gave to her gift that also was certainly not cheap either to get on such short notice. "..No nothing else, good day." She said unclenching her hands as she stormed out barely giving the wall time to open for her.

Aria watched Sunra leave; smirking a bit at the rise of anger she knew she had created in the younger asari. She glanced then down at the boots turning and slid off her old set putting on the new ones. She flexed her feet and toes in them nodding, "..Not half bad at all.." she mused, knowing that with the gesture Sunra gave Aria had succeeded in drawing in the innocent asari's attentions to her when she came back Aria knew her anger would have passed and likely would have forgiven her. Then it would be time to step up the game some. While Aria would of course agree these aliens had to be stopped one way or another, she reasoned there was no excuse she could not have some fun along the way. "..Everyone has to blow off some stress now and then after all.." She said with a smile already running ideas through her head when she would next see Sunra.

AN: R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 19

AN: Since someone asked, yes Aria is an ass, and yes though it may seem impossible right now aria/sunra will have a romantic plot for my story as I mentioned before.

==The Next Morning – Normandy==

It was going on 0600 hours in the morning and Aura was sitting in the Mess Hall, situated so she had a good view of where Samara lay in the med-bay hooked up to life support and nutrient systems. She gave a slight sigh, recalling that Aria's doctors has not found any further means to wake her bond mate. They had though given her hope that given time a means could be devised.

Looking down then as her stomach growled for food she eyed her bowl of oatmeal that Falere had prepared, realization that the nervous ardat-yakshi was waiting for her to eat more then just a spoonful came to her. "..Is it…ok? If you don't like it I can try to make something else.." She stammered

Aura smiled and shook her head, "..Its fine, Falere, quite good really. Thank you, I just was thinking on your Mother's state and wishing she was awake right now." Aura said.

"..I do too, though I'm still worried how she might react to me being here." She said.

Aura rubbed her neck some at the half question, "..I read over the many Sutras and all of the Code. As Samara said an ardat-yakshi can not exist outside a Monastery, by all rights you must be killed. But yet at the same time the very Code itself has died off. There are no more Justicars, she knew this before and after the War that her way of life was dying off. I suppose the Reapers helped that along a bit but still." She said trailing off for a moment as she took a sip of her orange juice. "..What do you think she will do Falere?"

Falere was quiet a moment, "..Either try to kill herself again or me.." She said with a sigh.

Aura nodded a bit, "..Part of me wonders how she will react to her way of life being totally gone. I think she had not expected it to fully die out until her own passing or after. The Code has no provisions that I see for this sort of thing, their way of life dying out in asari culture that and even more how they are to react. I really don't think anyone among the Justicars ever expected this to fully happen. From what Samara told me when she met with the other four surviving Justicars the idea was that they would continue on as always. There never were any real choices made on how they would handle things after they all died out. I guess we will have to see when she wakes up." Aura said casting a glance over to the med-bay.

Falere did likewise, "..I guess so, Aura." She said.

Aura eventually finished her meal and got up to wash her dish, she returned it to the storage cabinet. Sunra and Milra both came into the area from their own sleeping spots. "..Well about time you two got up," Aura chuckled noting it was about 0630 now. "..I should get you two set on military wake ups." She said seeing both were still quite asleep as it was, neither actually even dressed beyond simple sleep wear, Milra's being the more alluring and skimpy of the two.

"..Shut up Father, need coffee.." Milra muttered obviously not a morning riser as she poured herself a cup.

Sunra gave a weak smile to Aura, stifling a yawn. "..How was your rest Father?" she asked pouring herself an asari tea cup.

Aura rubbed her neck some, "..Bit haunted by some nightmares of those alien's testing on me. Plus I swear the cabin's mattress is not the same as when I last slept in it." She said with a slight chuckle.

EDI clearly listening in spoke, "..The original mattress in your cabin Shepard was replaced with a more generic replica 80 years ago after your capture. I am unsure why this was done given it was still perfectly usable.." The AI said.

Aura shrugged, "..Bah whatever, probably in some creepy collector's private collection or something.." she chuckled.

Sunra looked through their collection of oatmeal packets. Taking out two that was cherry and strawberry flavored and adding the heated water as directed. "..Careful that doesn't burst into flames there sis.." Milra teased pouring her own bowl of the oatmeal packets that were apple and cinnamon flavored.

Sunra rolled her eyes as she took a seat, Milra doing the same across from her. Falere busied herself with handling some inventory work on their supplies, as Aura took a chair across from her daughters. "..So Falere mentioned something about you burning water huh Sunra?" Aura asked.

Sunra sighed, "..Goddess damnit, will that never be just dropped?" she said with a huff.

Aura chuckled, "..Sorry, but your stupid solider Father here is trying to fathom how you got water of all things on fire?" She asked.

"..I don't know! It just happened." She muttered

Aura smiled then reached over to lightly run her hand over Sunra's head crest, the touch had her react as she had hoped, soothing and calming her. Sunra paused in her eating to enjoy the long forgotten and unfamiliar touch. "..I missed that.." She said barely above a whisper.

"..I do too, suppose you're both too old for me to do that huh?" Aura asked.

"..Just a bit.." Milra said

"..I don't mind Father; it reminds me of happier times." Sunra said glancing over to the med-bay.

"..We'll have to set some time aside where we can then for your dear old Father to catch up on all our lost time. To be fair I just had a thought, I'm likely the only short lived species Father that would ever see their daughters reach this age." She said, "..I suppose that's one bonus to having been kidnapped."

"..I guess so.." Sunra mused with a half smile.

"..EDI how long till we arrive at the rendezvous point with the Geth?" Aura asked.

"..Ten hours, Aura.." EDI replied.

"..Well Milra, Sunra, even you Falere you three want to kill some time? I know you two," Aura said indicating her daughters, "..Had some training with Aria, Javik, and Ashley. But how about your old Father runs up some targets see if she can't give you all some tips? Plus, Falere I figure if you're going to be with us for any length of time it would be good you get some training too." Aura offered.

Falere blinked then after a moment shook her head, "..Thank you Aura, but no, I would feel uncomfortable learning to handle a weapon I will pass if you do not mind." She said.

"..You sure?" Aura asked then got another nod from Falere, "..Well alright I won't force it on you, so what do you two say then?" she asked looking to the two twins again.

"..Sure why not, it would be fun I guess learning to beat one's own Father at such a skill." Milra said with a grin.

"..Piff, rule one of combat Milra, never show your full scope of talent to anyone, and not even a friend or family member." Aura said with a wink.

Sunra smiled, "..I would welcome any advice you offer Father." She said.

Aura nodded to Sunra as the three rose and entered the lift, they emerged into the shuttlebay and they spent the next few moments setting up a firing range, al three took up M-21 assault rifles. "..Alright let's start with a warm up Level 3, Milra since you're so sure of yourself you go first." Aura said.

Milra said, "..Level 3? Easy I scored 80% on that back on Omega." She said waiting for it to start. As the round started Milra fired off shots and as the minute ended the score came up. "..Nice 81%!" Milra grinned.

Aura gave a slight nod then reset things for Sunra to take her turn. "..Nicely done Milra, your turn Sunra.." She said.

Sunra took a few breaths and nodded for her Father to start the run. As it did Sunra took her moment to run through the test range. As it ended her score came up, she privately had to admit she did better then she figured "..80% good work." She said with a nod.

Aura then reset things and stepped forward. The beeps counted down and Aura opened fire, there were two points of cover for her to use for the range and she spent much of the time only using half her real skill to finish the minute long test. She rose and rested the rifle on her left shoulder. Glancing at the screen, "..191%..Th..thats better then what Javik did to show me my own failings on Omega!" Sunra said.

Aura chuckled a bit, "..Eh I'm pretty sure Javik held back on his full potential just as I did, Sunra. In either case the key is to time your cover and firing lines, listen for those moments when the enemy fires, learning to trust your instincts on when its same to come out and if you do get hit knowing how to move and dodge so that if you do get hit it won't be vital." Aura explained.

Both twins gave a slight nod considering this. "..What I would suggest you both do is study videos of various weapons being fired, listen closely to how they sound and the ranges they are effective at and what not. If either of you wish I could always give you some of the training from my boot camp days." She said, "…I'm no easy drill sergeant though just keep that in mind." She said chuckling

Both daughters smiled a bit, "..Alright lets try this again.." Aura said turning to reset things.

==10 Hours Later==

About ten hours later, the father and two daughters finished their long training and shooting marathon, they had broke for rest and a small meal at times but all three were soon back on the range. By the end of the day as 1700 hours rolled around and the three finished cleaning things up to retire for dinner, EDI spoke over the ship speakers. "..Shepard, we are emerging from the relay where we are to meet with the Geth platforms and escort ship, I detect two frigates waiting ahead. They are broadcasting friendly reception hails, as well as coordinates to a nearby system that they indicate will handle the refitting." EDI said.

"..Alright EDI set a course and follow them then." Aura replied.

"..They are asking to board and speak to you first Aura, two platforms wish to come on board." The AI further said.

Aura rubbed her neck a bit, "..Alright clear them through; I'll be up in a moment." She said rising up putting aside her hunger to satisfy it with an energy bar.

"..Should put our armor on?" Milra suggested.

"..You two do so, Falere I would ask you to watch over Samara. I'll meet them as I am now, but with a pistol. I doubt really we'll have any troubles but well…it has been 100 years." She said with a shrug.

Aura several minutes later waited with EDI's platform by the docking port near the cockpit, the port was cycling open as Milra and Sunra joined the two. A single geth platform came in behind it over on the docked Geth frigate two other units were standing guard. "..You are Aura Shepard. We had not fully believed Aria's reports that you were alive. This is why I requested to meet you in person to confirm this for the others." It said pausing as it stepped onto the Normandy and the port cycled shut it offered a hand to shake

Aura paused just a second at the gesture smiling a bit, shaking it in a friendly manner, "..Back to life for a third time I guess, but yeah Aura Shepard, former Systems Alliance solider, first human Spectre, and all around galaxy savior at your service. You are?" She asked wondering if she was going to get a name for the platform, she figured it would likely be Quarian given the Geth's origins.

"The Geth have not yet developed naming cultures of our own, Aura Shepard. For please refer to me just as Captain." It said.

"..Alright, Captain, just call me Aura then." She said then gestured to EDI, "..This here is EDI, and just behind her to your left is Milra, and to the right Sunra Shepard my daughters, to Justicar Samara my bond mate." She said

"..It is good to meet you, Captain." Sunra said with a friendly smile, Milra just nodded as well saying nothing.

"..I look forward to assisting your teams in refitting my home.." EDI said.

"..Scans would indicate we have much to improve upon; your systems are severely out of date compared to other more common designs. Aria has given us intelligence reports of what you are required to do against these unknown aliens. We estimate a refitting time of 3 days, 8 hours, and 33 minutes for full completion of Normandy." Captain said.

Milra finally chimed in, "..3 and half days to fully refit the Normandy?" She said crossing her arms about her chest.

"..We do not require sleep, rest, or food. Furthermore, you will be needed to vacate the Normandy during this time while upgrades are in progress." Captain explained.

"..Where are we to go in that time?" Sunra asked. "..And what of EDI?" she added with a glance over to the AI.

"..You will be given a shuttle to Rannoch for this time. Aria has indicated you were to meet the Quarian people there to 'catch up on old times' as she said." Captain replied.

Aura rubbed her head then nodded, "..Uh did she mention that my bond mate Samara is in our med-bay? She's not really able to be moved given she is on life-support and nutrient systems." She explained.

"..Yes, she did. We will be doing few upgrades to the Med-bay if any needs must be met to move her temporarily you will be contacted, Aura." Captain said.

"..Alright, well I guess we should get moving then, Sunra, Milra, lets go tell Lilith about this and get packed up for our little trip." Aura said, indicating for EDI to get them moving as Captain returned to his own ship.

==2 Hours Later – Normandy==

"..All systems are secured, Shepard, do you all have everything?" EDI asked as everyone met by the docking port. The Normandy was not berthed in a Geth docking ring near other such ships. Already several small drones were running scans and profiles over the ship's exterior.

"..Yeah, let's get going then." Aura said as they now entered to the shuttle bay where a small Geth shuttle awaited them the group boarded and were soon after on their way to Rannoch.

EDI stood in one corner, while Falere found a spot to sit on the floor, Sunra did likewise falling into her own biotic meditations for the trip ahead. Aura herself spent her time fidgeting and pacing some already the few moments out of the ship leaving Samara alone was grating on her nerves. Milra meanwhile was poking around at the Geth data ports. "..So what are we doing again with the Quarians?" She asked glancing back to Aura.

"..We're going to going to be meeting with the planetary Enclave for the civilian population's first then meet the Military Admiralty Board…or rather for that second part I will. We'll see what we can get you all to do when I do that." Aura said.

"..Yeah yeah ok fine, but WHY are we meeting with them?" Milra probed.

"..Like Aria said Milra, we need to see what if anything these aliens did here. Scope out if anyone is being controlled by them and if so deal with it, also try to hook up some contacts for Aria's broker contacts." Aura further explained.

"..What about the Geth?" Milra asked.

"..The Geth Captain reported there were no attacks made upon the Geth, it did say though the Quarians have been more isolated in the past few weeks. Outgoing networks in key locations were research was on going into new forms of FTL travel as well as those related to biological research having become closed to them." EDI chimed in.

"..Right, exactly, so that's what I'm going to do with the Military board, see if I can get info on all that." Aura said. "..Mostly the civilian Enclaves just want to meet a real life legend." She added

"..What about me?" Falere asked.

"..Probably best you stick with Sunra or Milra while we're here in fact I don't want anyone going off alone." Aura said with a protective air.

Milra snorted crossing her arms about her chest, gaining her a glance from Aura, "..Hypocrite.." She said.

"..Excuse me young lady?" Aura said with a raised eyebrow.

"..You heard me, you're telling us not to go off alone cause of any danger, sure fine ok I can understand that but then you're going off alone to meet those Admirals. You're a hypocrite." Milra said.

"..Sis! Father is far more experienced then we are for any dangers!" Sunra said.

Milra waved it off, "..Look all I'm saying is you want us to avoid danger fine, then you should do the same. If you're going to be so important to all this galaxy uniting we can't loose you when we are barely into it! Take one of us with you when you go to see the Admirals at least." Milra said.

Aura eyed her more wild daughter, crossing her arms about her own chest, "..Alright Milra, you made your point, IF the Admirals let me bring someone along I'll take you." She said sensing this was actually the whole point her wild girl was getting at not so much Aura having someone along. Milra clearly did not want to miss out on any action or 'fun'.

"..Good.." Milra huffed turning back to poke around the shuttle as Rannoch came into view. "..We'll be landing in 10 minutes, Father." She added then.

"..Fair enough, let's get ready then.." Aura stated.

AN2: Ok this chapter was originally far longer then its current 8 pages in Word. But I didn't feel right posting the original length of 17 and a half pages and still not finding a suitable spot to really stop at. So I did my best and cut it off here. I should have the cut off part up tomorrow at some point after some pacing and such editing.


	20. Chapter 20

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 20

AN: So yeah here's the second half of the parts I cut out from the last chapter sorry if the flow is a bit off I'm doing my best to find good cut off points but sometimes it doesn't go quite as well as I want. Anyhow R&R and enjoy!

==10 Minutes Later – Southern Continent Rannoch – New Enclave==

Aura, Sunra, EDI, Milra and Falere all got off the Geth shuttle as it landed. Waiting for them was a squad of Quarian Marines, they wore a sort of uniform that she did not recognize, and just for a moment took in the sight of them without wearing their suits. Sure she had seen Tali without hers once or twice in their travels so she was not totally taken off guard by their appearance; they all held at rest some newer styled rifles. One Quarian female likely their leader stepped confidently forward. "..You are Aura Shepard?" She asked, "..I had not expected to ever meet a legend like you before. How is it you are still alive after all this time?"

"..Eh uh, it's a long story, but yes, Aura Shepard, former first human Spectre, human Councilor, and debatable savior of the galaxy 100 years ago." She said. "..And you are Ms..?" She added

"..Lieutenant Taley Vas Rannoch, squad leader for Enclave Marine Security, and your escort to the Enclave's meeting hall." She said then glanced to EDI and the others "..Forgive me I had not expected to meet anyone else." She said.

"..Lieutenant Taley, this here is EDI, the purple asari is our ship's cook and supply manger Lilith, and these two are my daughters. Sunra and Milra Shepard." She explained by introductions.

Taley nodded to each, "..Good to meet you all then, if you will follow me the meeting halls are not far from here." She said as the group fell into step, the escorting Marines arraying about them in a relaxed fashion, though Aura took note that they seemed to be alert for any unlikely dangers to their charges.

Aura took in the scenery seeing a mixture of old and new styled Quarian architecture present. "..Have you ever been to our homeworld since after the War Shepard?" Taley asked.

Aura gave a wry chuckle, "..Only back during the Reaper War, afterwards I was a bit too busy handling Council business to return. At the time though I uh…negotiated the, I guess you could call it peace between your Fleet and the Geth at the time." She said a little unsure how history had painted her tense stand off over the passage of time.

"..Your speech is required listening and reading in our education for history! It is quite amazing to hear even now." Taley said.

Aura rubbed her neck, "..Eh well it was a tense moment, and I couldn't just choose between either your people or the Geth. You both needed to let things go from the past; anyhow it was a team effort Admiral Tali Vas Normandy helped a lot and well Legion I guess put in a few good words for me too." She said with her usual habit of deflecting credit.

"..I guess, but wow still. My children will not believe me when I tell them I actually got to meet you in the flesh!" Taley gushed with a bright smile.

After the Quarian looked away again Aura sighed rolling her eyes, she had put up with all the hero worship after the War, and it seemed now she might have to put up with it all over again. Why couldn't history paint her efforts as being a group effort? Why did they have to paint her into some deity figure hero? Aura sighed and shook her head as they entered a large arching dome like building.

The interior had a more relaxed air about it, various VI screens showed advertisements and such in places. It was two levels in height, a few Geth mobile platforms were even present conversing with various Quarian officials. It made Aura smile some that even if the Geth had on the whole retreated to their massive data sphere a few 'individuals' were still about in some form or another. "..So from what I see there.." Aura asked gesturing to two Quarians talking to a Geth platform, "..Are things still going good between you and the Geth?"

"..Oh! Yes, at least well.." Taley paused then shifted in a manner that Aura noticed meant she had almost said something she likely should not have.

Aura smiled in a friendly calming manner, in that usual way that she had found disarmed people and made them blindly trust her. "..Hey now just us talking, I've been out of the loop for over 100 years with things, and well if there is something I could do to help keep things running smooth now that I'm back I'll help if I can." She asked.

Taley rubbed her neck a moment, then lowered her voice, "..Well you did not hear this from me, but around here yeah, things are going well and smooth. But I hear...whispers at times from more military research friends who let a few things slip that in the past few months some small but growing factions in the military branches want to try to seize root access to the Geth platforms, not sure how given they are individuals now, and any plans to go at the root center with their data sphere would be insane." She said. "..You won't tell anyone I said that right?" She asked then with worried look.

"..Relax your secrets safe, but if it's true its troubling news. Peace like this was not easy to get, and you've had it for almost 100 years now and some groups want to ruin it?" Aura said reassuringly shaking her head.

"..Yeah it is, we still got the largest fleet about in the galaxy, even if some still are from when we roamed the galaxy. But we couldn't go back to that life, not to mention it's insane as you said." Taley said with a nod relief in her eyes that Aura wouldn't link the information back to her.

"..Come on let's get to meeting your Enclave, anyone I might perhaps know?" She asked in more normal tones as Sunra, Milra, Falere, and EDI came back over after making a few rounds about the room taking in the sights.

"..Well, the current civilian Enclave leader is the great grand daughter of Admiral Tali Vas Normandy." Taley said more at ease with the change of topics.

"..Oh? What's she like?" Aura asked intrigued.

"..Enclave leader Valara Vas Normandy? She's quite spirited, very friendly for the most part, bit obsessive at times with running things very hands on and what not. But she means well and is well liked by the Civilian groups and guilds. She was also up till a few weeks ago the Quarian representative for the Council, till those aliens attacked. Luckily she was here at the time on leave taking a few days vacation time." Taley said as they rounded a corner and came to a waiting area.

"..Guilds?" Sunra asked from behind, interrupting Aura from asking about the reaction to these unknown alien's attacks.

Taley turned with a nod, "..Yes, civilian life has divided into different group clusters called Guilds. Mostly they represent different areas outside the military. You got the local defense guild, merchant guilds, news service guilds, and what not." Taley said.

"..Interesting, though not unexpected, given how things were on the Fleet for so long I am sure such a system reflects how they were back during those times." EDI said.

Aura nodded, "..So does the Enclave leadership want to meet all of us? Or just me?" Aura asked figuring to put aside her further questions on the aliens from the Marine. In hindsight it was likely Taley did not have much if any information on them.

"..Oh! Yes just you and EDI, Shepard." Taley said with a smile.

"..I see, well is there somewhere my daughters and Lilith can go to kill time?" She asked.

Taley looked confused, "..Kill...time? Oh! To wait while you and EDI meet with the Enclave, forgive me I am not very well versed in your human sayings." She said with a nod and Aura was sure she caught a blush on them. "..There is an Entertainment complex several blocks from here, VI games, combat simulators, thrill rides and the like, as well as several eateries. I could show them the way if they wanted?" she asked to the three.

Sunra and Falere were quick to nod yes, "..Sure sounds fun!" Sunra said with a smile.

"..Eh I guess, suppose I can get in some combat simulations." Milra said but it was clear she was not totally on board with the idea.

"..Well then, EDI? Let's go eh?" She said with a nod to the AI as the two were cleared through to meet with the Enclave leaders.

Taley smiled and gave an idle wave to the pair, then looked at the three asari, "..Well shall we?" She was heard saying as Aura was taken out of sight.

==Enclave Meeting Hall==

"..Just like old times eh EDI?" Aura said

"..If this meeting will be like old times, then we will have five minutes and twenty-six seconds remaining till shooting starts, Shepard." EDI replied.

"..Please tell me that was a joke?" She asked.

"..It can be if you wish, but given memory logs of past similar events it is sad but true." EDI Said.

"..Lovely.." she said as the two came up to the entry area with two Marines present on guard duty.

"..You will need to leave your side arms at the check in station, human." The male marine said.

Aura held back an annoyed sigh, she always hated not going somewhere without at least a sidearm. "..Fine, here." She said handing over her sidearm, muttering. "..Your house your rules.." as EDI did likewise.

As the doors were opened for them and they entered the main hall they found it was surprisingly smaller then Aura had expected she had figured on a hall with several levels for the different leaders to debate from or similar. Instead it was quite similar to the meeting area aboard the Quarian Fleet where she had argued with Tali for her trial. Then Aura narrowed her eyes some as realization hit her, "..Actually it IS the same!" She said. "..Well expect for the tables for the leaders to stand behind." She said finding five Quarians present in formal wear, the middle fifth one slightly raised higher up and behind.

"..Greetings Aura Shepard." the middle woman said. "..I am Valara Vas Normandy, and I welcome you to our planet."

Aura gave a polite nod and half bow to her as she recalled when she had been on the Fleet ship, "..Greetings to you Valara, I am honored to be here." she said.

"..I too am honored to stand here Valara." EDI said.

"..Please, relax yourself Aura to my left are Enclave leaders, Telem and Narun, and to my right Enclave leaders, Qalu and Pippip." Valere said by introductions.

Aura tiled her head curiously, "..No Vas?" She asked

Valere shook her head, "..Vas Rannoch yes, but only those that hold my position commonly speak it now of days." She said with a smile.

"..I see.." Aura said with a nod then rubbed her head a little, "..I must admit I am a little unsure what you wished to see me over Miss Valere."

"..When we heard from several Geth individuals that you were still alive we were equally surprised. They were not very forthcoming with how you had survived for over 100 years and yet look no more then you did from video records after the War." Valere explained.

Aura rubbed her neck again, "..Well about five years after the War ended some aliens that made several attacks on major race leaders and military places kidnapped me and my bond mate Samara for some reason. We were…experimented on and then cryo frozen till being rescued by my daughters and EDI several days ago." She said.

Valere nodded a bit, "..I see, then you are aware of these alien's attacks elsewhere in the Galaxy?" She asked.

"..Yeah it is partly why I am here, the Geth are providing some modern upgrades for the Normandy, my bond mate Samara is locked in a coma due to those aliens, and from what I hear through some old trusted sources it is possible these aliens plan to invade at some point. I plan to stop them by any means necessary." Aura said.

"..You have a long up hill battle then Shepard." The male Quarian named Pippip said.

"..I know, but I've faced far worse odds with far less resources at hand. I'll find who and what I need to meet my goals." She replied.

Valere smiled a bit, "..Then perhaps I may be of some assistance to you and your efforts Shepard. I am the current Quarian council member, and if my reports are to believed the only original of the slain Council remaining alive." She said.

EDI interrupted, "..Councilor if that is so why have you not returned to the Citadel?" the AI asked.

"..Because EDI until the mess of fallout is settled upon the other powers I feel it is not safe there given how easily those aliens attacked. I am currently in touch with those in acting roles and they understand my reasons for remaining among my people." She explained.

Aura nodded, "..Fair enough, so how could you help me?" She asked already sensing the likely course to come.

"..I wish to reactive your status as among the Special Tactics and Recon units. If you are willing of course, we could then funnel any intel and resources you may need to further your mission." She explained.

Aura nodded not hesitating; such a step would get her badly needed intel contacts and let Aria in turn channel her own resources with what they found. "..I accept Councilor, you have my oath that I'll do all I can." She said, musing how there was certainly a lot less fanfare then she had when she was first inducted so long ago.

There were several beeps from Valere's omni-tool which then resounded onto Aura's. "..It is done then Spectre Shepard, welcome back. I have your first mission as a favor to me." She said gesturing for the other four Quarians to leave who gave polite nods filing out.

Aura crossed her arms in a relaxed pose, "..Seems fair, what do you need?" she asked.

"..I would wish for you to investigate reports of activity in a military enclave research complex to the north of here. Normally such investigations can not be performed by anyone not of the Military branches and of a sufficient rank, but as you know as a Spectre you can go anywhere you need to ensure the safety of the galaxy." Valere said in softer tones.

"..What is it that concerns you?" EDI asked.

"..The reports if true indicate that certain factions among the Military branches wish to seize control of the Geth, I am not sure how or for what purpose but it troubles me. We have enjoyed 100 years of peace thanks to you Shepard, if the Geth caught wind of this it could endanger that peace, or if carried out bring ruination to my people." Valere explained.

"..Alright, I'll do it, but I want to take my daughters and EDI with." Aura said. "..I also wish to request the aide of Taley your Marine squad leader that escorted me here."

Valere nodded a moment, "..Very well your request for Taley will be approved shortly. Please see to any supplies you are in need of nearby, I will have the appropriate discounts made available to you. Be safe Spectre Shepard and let me know if you find anything. I truly hope these are just wild rumors and not anything direr." She said turning away to the leave the room.

Aura watched the Councilor leave and sighed, "..Me too Councilor, me too." She said. "..Come on EDI let's check on any supply needs and then round up Sunra and Milra. We'll rent a room for Lilith to stay in while we handle this." She said.

"..Lead on Shepard." Edi replied falling into step.

AN2: Enjoy! R&R please! I again cut off things at this point this time only three pages worth, just because I felt it was a good stop point.


	21. Chapter 21

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 21

AN: Sorry for the delay, but with Monday with things in Boston and being concerned for a friend and another being badly injured I wasn't in much of a mood. I'm just glad now that it's all over that they caught those that caused it. I don't want it to turn into a song and dance pony trial though, anyhow I'm writing to ease my stress and not rant about any political views or feelings. Enjoy!

==Military Research Facility – Rannoch Northern Continent==

"..Aura are you sure this is the best idea?" Falere asked inside the rented hotel room they had gotten.

"..It's really our only choice, Lilith." Aura said using the false name just in case they were being listened too. "..Sunra and Milra will be here to keep you company so you won't be alone ok?" She said trying to soothe the worried Ardat-Yakshi.

"..Is there anything you want me to do besides keep her company, Father?" Sunra asked willingly accepting remaining behind with the task, Milra though was not as happy being left behind and as such was sulking over by the window looking out over a courtyard.

"..Actually yes, this will at least take three or so days to get to the bottom of this. I want Milra and you to take up Taley's offer of training among the Quarian Marines learn what you two can. Make me proud ok? You're both clearly competent but if we're going to do this with any real hard combat you need formal training." She said the last part more to Milra's back that was facing away from the human solider.

"..I don't like this.." Milra said still facing away staring out the window with arms crossed. Sunra, EDI and Falere sensing this was one of those one on one private moments quietly left to go into the main hotel living area for the room.

Aura sighed moving over to stand next to her wilder daughter but sensed it would be better not to face her quite yet nor meet her eyes. "..I know you don't Milra. But this is not like the other times, there is a real risk here of death and danger I.." Aura tried to explain but was interrupted by Milra.

"..No! Don't Goddess damnit DON'T do that sweet talk calming act you always do for everyone else! That shit may work on Sunra, it may work on Falere, it obviously works on all the damn fawning idiots you come across, but it WON'T work on me!" Milra said with venom in her tone and eyes turning to face Aura. "..Sunra and I are adults! We may not have the level of training you do, fine sure I can see that! But we risked our necks in just as much danger to RESCUE you and Mother! We've shown we can handle ourselves! I saw you watching EDI's combat logs the other night; you've seen what we can do."

Aura let Milra scream and rant at her for a moment, then once she had fallen quiet again to glare at her she replied. "..Milra, you are right, I did watch those combat logs. I also watched the logs of those aliens too that EDI has. I saw a lot of things, so since you think you can handle yourself do you want me to be honest and truthful to you of what I think?" She asked.

"..Damn straight!" Milra snapped back

"..You have not faced any real threats lately, not one. These aliens that you faced in my view are just paltry scout troops, likely not their main line forces, most likely undertrained disposable troop's cannon fodder for all intents and purposes." She said

"..But those on the lab complex!..They.." Milra protested interrupting Aura who in turn interrupted Milra.

"..Scientists and basic guards, again not real troops. Sure it was dangerous and you did well but nothing compared to fighting real front line trained soldiers. Where EDI, Taley and I are going will have Quarians trained for years in tech and solider skills, they would rip you apart in any fights, worse your lack of training would endanger, EDI, Taley and myself. A combat squad needs to work together they need to be able to count on each other, it hurts me greatly to say this but you wanted the hones truth, right now I can not trust you or Sunra with my back in a real fight." Aura said.

Milra took this all in she clenched her fists fight, feeling a rise of anger, especially because in her heart deep down she knew that her Father was right. She rubbed at her eyes bitterly feeling the tears sting them, she looked hard at the floor. "..I just want to help.." She said now more softly.

Aura's left hand reached out to touch Milra's right shoulder, the gesture caused her to look up at Aura, strained held back tears glistening in her eyes, "..I know Milra, nothing would make prouder then being able to have you two fight alongside me. But I can't put my own wishes of simple family against the realistic need of this mission. You understand this yes?" She asked with a searching gaze to her daughter, who just mutely nodded after a moment. "..Good, then if you want to help put that fire and drive I know you and Sunra both have, soak up ever last bit of training these Marines will give you while EDI, Taley and I handle this. Do you remember what I last told you and Sunra on your first day of school when you were both complaining about not wanting to go to school?" She asked.

Milra blinked then nodded some, "..That we should buck up and make you proud because we're Shepards." She said

Aura smiled, "..Exactly, and from all EDI has told me and I have seen you both make me proud, I am positive your Mother would feel the same. So while I take care of this mission for the Qurians do that all over again ok?" She asked.

Milra rubbed her eyes and nodded taking a ragged breath, "..Right, Father. We'll do what we can. I don't like that you're right of what you said, but I'm going to prove you wrong as soon as I can, I want to fight." She said.

"..Then do as I asked, I swear to you Milra, soon as I feel I can depend on either of you in combat that we may face I will take you both along, ok?" Aura said. "..I love you both so much, a part of me does not ever want to put you into harms way, but right now you two are the only ones I can depend on more then anyone else besides EDI till we get this all straightened out. You can maybe understand why as a parent I would feel utter loss if either of you died." She said.

Milra nodded and there was a moment where Aura went to leave when she felt a hand grip her left arm, she glanced down at it and then looked to Milra, "..Show me.." She asked in a way that was both a question/request but also a demand.

Aura raised an eyebrow at the request/demand said, but then realized what her daughter was asking, to show her the emotions and feelings that warred inside Aura of what they were facing. "..Alright.." She said in reply, the two going to sit on a small set of chairs by one corner of the hotel room, out of sight of the other three in the other room.

Milra took a breath, and closed her eyes as she grasped Aura's hands with hers. "..Relax Father.." She said, as Aura's own eyes shut and she mentally willed her mind to relax and prepare for the bond she knew was coming. "..Embrace Eternity.."

Aura felt her mind mix with her daughter's. She was surprised at how more chaotic it felt in the bond as she felt Milra seek out the feelings, imagery, and emotions to what Aura had been saying. She further felt Milra try to dig into Aura's early life as well on Earth. _"..Is that necessary?" _She asked through the bond

"_..I want…need to know, please?"_ Milra's reply asked.

Aura let her guard down opening her mind and memories to her daughter at least leaving out the more horrid details of her life so far. She felt Milra absorb through this as if she was considering things. Aura felt the memories shift to key choices she had made in her life. The moments of Elysium fighting the Batarians, the choice of saving or letting the Council die. Aura made sure that the soon after memory of her dying on the SR-1 was not shown, nor was the memories of her almost killing herself after killing 300,000 Batarians either. Milra sensed the shielding, but let it go. She glossed over the evolution of Aura falling in love with Samara, but lingered on a powerful image that came to the pair of where Aura dove for Samara's hands as she was falling off the collapsing stand after the Human Reaper had been killed. _"..You really love Mother don't you? You were scared you had lost her.."_ Milra said.

"_..I was, and I do can you see why I would be scared to loose you two in combat? Letting you fight without proper training?.." _Aura asked as she felt the memory sharing ending and the two still bonded sort of floated in a starry filled black emptiness.

"_..I suppose, I still may not like it, but I…I can feel and sense you're not lying when you say once Sunra and I learn such you're willing to take us along, I guess that's what I wanted to see and feel.."_ Milra replied

"_..I'm glad to hear, but did you really think I would lie Milra?"_ Aura asked feeling a bit hurt that her daughter might think that.

"_..No, not…not exactly lie to me, but be too protective to ever want us to really go into combat with you. To keep making up some excuse of why we could not join you to help.."_ Milra explained.

"_..Fair enough, while I would love to continue this I have to get going ok?.."_ Aura said.

Milra said nothing easing out of the bond and the dark starry scene faded and Aura opened her eyes, finding Sunra, EDI and Falere watching the two likely for some time, "..Alright, family time is done, Father. Get going." Milra said rising without a word to return to the window.

Aura rose, finding that they had been sharing the bond for a good 20 or so minute. "..Are you ok, Father?" Sunra asked holding the small Husky puppy that Aria had given her, which cuddled in the young asari's arms.

Aura slid her M-19 pistol into its rigging doing the same for an assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper rifle. "..I'll be fine, just needed to explain something to Milra that was easier to do so through a bond then words. EDI you all set?" She asked

"..Yes Shepad, Taley is waiting for us in the hotel lobby, she has procured us a transport craft to the research base. I have also attempted extranet access points to gather information on the base. Very little is present, but the base commander is named Tilban. His military records are quite well classified." EDI said.

"..Fair enough brief me on the shuttle ride. Sunra, Lilith you two going to be ok?" Aura asked.

"..Yes Aura, I will be studying different cooking matters till you return." Falere said leaving the room.

"..I'll be doing what you said, Father. Taking the training with the Marines." Sunra said.

Aura nodded, "..Good Sunra, now you three keep safe ok? No wandering off on your own got it?" She said.

"..Of course Father.." Sunra said.

"..Naturally Aura.." Falere chimed in.

"..Yeah.." Milra said staring out the window.

Aura sensing there was no further point to delay things hugged Sunra, then Falere put a friendly and fatherly hand on Milra's shoulder then left out the door of the hotel room, mentally putting aside any feelings she had on what had just happened, or what was presently going on in her life besides the simple need to get to the bottom of whatever these aliens planned for the galaxy at large.

AN2: R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 22

AN: Delays delays blah blah life sucks with responsibilities enjoy the next chapter.

==20 Minutes Later – Rannoch – Transport Shuttle to Research Military Base==

Aura sat in the rear of their Quarian Marine transport shuttle; she had her eyes shut at the moment going through her usual routine of shutting out all other concerns she may have right now to fully focus on the mission details ahead. Some things were easier then others, having to wake up 100 years later to find herself thrown back into a role to save the galaxy from some alien invasion was not that big a concern for her, nor was the sense of passage of time. No, what was harder to push aside was her worries on how Samara was doing in the Med-bay on the Normandy right now, and whether she would ever again feel Samara's lips to hers, to her body, feel their shared love in a bond, or even simply her sweet loving words, that to so many seemed cold and distant but to someone that knew her showed so much tenderness, frierndship and love.

Her musings were such that EDI perhaps noticed that Aura was idly fingering the small asari styled wedding and bond bracelet that Aura wore on her left wrist. A matching one was on Samara's own right wrist on the Normandy right now. "..Shepard you are worried on how Justicar Samara is doing are you not?.." EDI asked sitting next to Aura speaking softer so Taley up front who was piloting would not hear the private conversation.

Aura nodded a bit, "..Yeah, I'm trying to put aside the worries, not so easy I guess until we get there." She said smiling a bit to the AI

EDI's omni-tool came to life and a VI screen popped up showing a camera view with a side panel showing the elder asari's readings at present. "..She is fine Aura as you can see, though still in her coma stasis state, she is not in any danger, the Geth who are refitting the Normandy have had to disconnected camera views everywhere else, it seems they have made sure that the Med-bay's cameras and feeds are open and clear for my use and in turn your own. They can tell I am sure from their memory banks of your bond and love for her." EDI said.

Aura looked at the image of Samara laying there hooked up to the life support systems and nutrient feed lines. "..I want to make these aliens pay EDI, yes I want to stop them because they are endangering so many others, but I can't help feel a more angered need to make those that did this to Samara pay so dearly." Aura said with a hint of venom and anger in her normally calm voice.

"..They will Aura; you always find a way in time. But Justicar Samara would not wish for you to loose sight of the woman she loves, the woman who you are and have grown to become." EDI offered.

Aura smiled a bit, "..Thank you EDI, you're right of course, just the human need for revenge slipping in there, eh?.." She replied.

"..Indeed Shepard, do not worry while we have been here the past few hours I have been in remote touch with several Geth individuals who are working on research for medical firms in Council space, as well as several similar ones among the Quarians. I have given some details on what problems we face with Justicar Samara and there are some more theories we could give to Aria once we have another relay buoy hook up." EDI said.

"..Care to share?" Aura asked feeling a rise of hope in her chest.

"..I do not wish to offer you false hope, Shepard." EDI said.

"..Come on please EDI?" Aura asked with a bit of a pleading look

"..Very well, there is a thought among both sides that if a device were built that could interface with an organic like yourself then it could be linked to Samara, with this you could 'guide her' from the trapped state of the coma her mind thinks it still is in. I have offered the Cerberus files on the Overlord project, and the Geth have provided more refined detail schematics from the interface Legion created during the War. I will alert you if there are any sufficient changes or needs." EDI said.

Aura nodded a bit thoughtful for a moment, "..Alright EDI, thank you." She said leaning over to hug the AI. Then she took a breath swallowing her worries and rose moving to the front of the shuttle where Taley was, "..How long till we arrive?" she asked.

"..Oh hey Shepard." Taley smiled, "..About 10 minutes, I was just about to open a communication line to the base to request approach vectors." She said.

"..Alright.." Aura said crossing her arms about her chest.

"..This is Lieutenant Taley vas Rannoch Quarian Marines, in approaching transport shuttle, requesting an approach vector to research base Talbin." She said.

A gruff male voice replied, "..Lieutenant Taley, you are not authorized to enter this flight zone, nor are you authorized to approach, turn back now, this is a direct order from base commander Captain Talbin.." he said.

Taley was about to reply in protest, when Aura cut in leaning over to do it herself, "..This is Council Spectre Aura Shepard. I'm on Council business for a critical mission, Lieutenant Taley is with me, approve the approach.." She said with a no nonsense tone, forwarding her Council Spectre status and Taley's transfer orders.

There was long tense silent moments before Talbin spoke again, "..Your clearance and Spectre status is confirmed, marking an approach vector Spectre, apologies for the trouble." He said as the line went dead.

"..Friendly guy ain't he?" Taley snorted, "..never met him myself till today."

EDI came up by this point overhearing what happened before. "..Captain Talbin's records as I said Shepard are well sealed; from what little I have found he seems to have a high-profile career in projects dealing with theoretical FTL studies as well as those that relate to new computer hardware platforms in speeding up VI response times and storage abilities. No known combat service is noted to his record." EDI reported.

"..Not a real Marine then if you ask me, I hate people that think they are better then the soldiers that are on the front lines, risking their necks to keep everyone safe." Taley said with a snort. Privately Aura had to admit to starting to like Taley, she reminded her some of Reeger from the Fleet.

"..No argument there Taley, alright set us down nice and easy, let's get ready." She said checking over her own gear as the shuttle touched down. "..Alright EDI? You're just my mobile VI assistant platform ok?" She said to the AI, glancing to Taley to see she was going along with it, each nodded.

As the side hatch slid open three Quarian Marines approached, one an officer likely Captain Talbin, the other two low ranking Quarian Marine privates. "..Captain Talbin base commander, Spectre….?" He said trailing off looking at Aura.

"..Aura Shepard, Lt Taley you already know, and my mobile platform assistant VI." She said introducing both.

"..Shepard huh? You related to that galaxy hero?" He asked.

"..No relation, just what name I got when born." She said hoping Talbin had not checked her facial profile too closely.

"..Huh, anyhow what brings you here Spectre?" He asked.

"..The Council has received troubling reports on certain matters of research you and associated bases are performing in this area. I was sent to confirm or deny these reports with an inspection to ensure the smooth running of galactic relations either way." She said with a disarming smile.

Talbin to her eyes notably tensed a bit at her words. "..Of course Spectre, I assure you we will work to resolve these wild quite and untrue rumors to the best of our abilities and the Council's. Please follow me, I will have my base XO Pelban conduct you wherever you might wish to see." He said leading the three into the main base building; a few tinted windows cutting Aura off from seeing what was going on inside, VI signs though indicated they were handling possible research into new VI storage drives.

"..So you handle from what I see here new storage and formations of VI's then?" Aura asked.

Talban paused and pressed a command button to detint the windows, letting them view into one lab where six Quarians in clean suits were working on VI chip hardware, "..Yes, my base operates in research as you know on increasing capabilities of standard VI's both for civilian and military use. It is not quite the same level of research we used to create the Geth so long ago. This lab focuses on the study of increasing the hard drive storage abilities of any civilan VI's." He explained.

"..How come you block out views into the lab?" Taley asked.

"..Because, Lieutenant prolonged seeping of natural light could damage the hardware studies we perform here." He said answering so by tinting the windows again, "..Plus it prevents distractions on those that pass by when the researchers are at a critical study point." He said moving the others along again.

They soon arrived at a waiting area of sorts. Where a Quarian female Commander ranked evidently Pelban waited for them. She wore a more combat oriented Marine suit from what Aura saw similar to what Taley had at the moment. Already the prickles on the back of her neck for combat warning were ringing seeing this. "..Spectre Shepard, this is Marine Commander Pelban, she will be conducting you to any areas you wish to see as well as providing you schematics of our base to review. She is cleared to answer any questions for your investigation. Commander sees to it that we clear this matter up with the Council quickly and efficiently. If I am needed I will be in my office, forgive me Spectre, but I have a back log of reports to take care of." Talban said nodding to move off without another word.

Aura looked to EDI, "..Have you been forwarded the schematics?" She asked.

EDI replied, "..Yes, Spectre. I would suggest our first inspection point be a lab complex down the hall it is marked as dealing with VI software algorithms." EDI stated.

Turning to Palben she said, "..We'll start there then Commander, I am Spectre Aura Shepard, Lt Taley on loan by your people for this mission, and my mobile VI assistant." She said by introductions.

"..A pleasure to meet you Spectre Shepard, please follow me, if you have any questions feel free to direct them to me. I do hope we can resolve this without the need for usual Spectre bravado of shooting things." She said. "..You are welcome to leave your weapons at a storage station nearby till your inspection is finished."

"..As do I, and no I do not think I will leave myself without my weapons. While I do not feel any risks I am sure you can understand given my line of work I prefer to always expect danger?" Aura said.

"..Of course I can understand the need Spectre." She said idly gesturing to her own partly concealed side arm.

The four soon entered a programming lab, where eight Quarian techs were at work near a formation programmers table debating, suggesting, and refining over some algorithms of some sort. "..Spectre, this is lead lab tech Rech, Rech this is Spectre Shepard, the Council has some concerns on what we're doing here, perhaps you could explain for us?" Palben said.

"..Oh yes! Of course Spectre, well right now my group is studying ways to allow a VI to become more adaptive and able to learn as experiences and use over its projected lifetime constraints of say 10 years." He said showing several programming algorithms on a larger side screen. Aura looked at it with Taley both soldiers were utterly out of their depth. "..It is our hope that needing consecutive network VI's for a military ship can be reduced by lessening costs and maintenance needs."

Aura though crossed her arms about her chest glancing at the Quarian techs, "..Explain this to me like I'm two, because to me it's just a large block of letters, numbers and strings of connection code." She said.

"..Errrr well uh.." Rech said a little unsure how to explain something to someone not trained.

"..Spectre, the code profiles indicate what Rech has stated, a VI programmed with such code could adapt to changing situations and needs of the crew, ship, station, or events it is setup for. There are naturally constraints in place that would prevent it from going rogue or achieving true AI sentience." EDI explained.

Aura nodded then, "..Sounds handy, could it have any other military uses? Say being able to rein in such a rogue VI or unauthorized created AIs?" She asked.

EDI was quiet a moment analyzing the code, "..There is evidence that such applications could be done yes, however it would require far more complex hardware base as well as a collective VI network to fully handle such a task." EDI explained.

"..So nothing illegal by Council regulations then? In fact it could be argued that with refinement it could be repurposed to help save lives from such events?" Aura asked and stated.

"..Yes, Spectre, there is nothing here that would break any Council laws or regulations that they are concerned with, they may in fact be interested in this material being shared with them once it has reached more completed studies." EDI said.

Aura nodded, "..Alright fair enough I'm satisfied for here, what lab complex should we go too next?" She asked to EDI.

"..Scanning.." EDI said acting the role of a VI reviewing the schematics they were given, and setting them to what mission parameters they had. In truth Aura figured that AI was presently hacking into back doors for the base and getting true layouts and data on what was really perhaps going on here. As already Aura's senses screamed this was a setup and ruse for some reason and they were only being shown what they wanted. "..I would recommend the lab complex on the floor below us, according to our schematics it is detailing with theories on VI processing hardware."

Aura nodded, "..Fair enough off we go then." She said. The four entered an elevator softly playing some Quarian styled music.

"..Urgh a fully funded military base and you can't afford better music tracks? This style is like 20 years out of date!" Taley groaned over to the Commander who just shrugged in response.

"..It is hardly listened to really, Lieutenant. Most staff here spend their down time debating what they will be doing when back on shift. We are very dedicated to our work." Palben said.

The elevator dinged and slid open. Again the group passed various assembly labs for the VI CPU hardware all done by machines and likely the very VI's that were being created for testing. "..Nice assembly line, very efficient." Aura commented, privately noting that the assembly mechs each had small rises on their left arms that could be some small scale firearm attachment.

"..We take pride in our work Spectre, much of our assembly process has formed the framework of many other industry areas in Council space as you no doubt know for the past ten years." Palben said, and Aura was sure there was a hint of a probing tone for catching a lie coming from the Quarian.

"..I have not been very active in Council space the past ten or so years, just returned from a deep undercover mission in Terminus space handling some slavers, which had been readying to build up a force to attack several Council words." Aura explained. "..Got this assignment for something far easier then that as a reward."

"..I suppose much of what you do Spectre, is rarely ever heard about by the public hmm?" Palben asked.

"..Yeah, it is, but if you think about it given what many of us do, it's probably for the best hmm? Don't want to let the civilians realize how fragile their idyllic and peaceful lives are, right?" Aura said with that tone of voice and shrug that all military soldiers give that work in secret.

"..That's true, I suppose. Well anyhow here we are.." She said opening the lab doors.

Inside were small work tables with parts arrayed about, with VI screens showing comparison performance tests, as well as analysis of finding ways to improve. This time there were ten Quarians in lab uniforms present, they looked up with friendly smiles to the entering group. "..Ah Spectre, word has trickled down that you were possibly coming this way. I am leading technician here Melvel. Please let me say how honored I am to have someone like yourself present!" The female Quarian gushed with praise, which Aura sensed was actually genuine and not an act.

"..My thanks, so tell me what you do here?" She asked.

Guiding the four into the room Melvel gestured to the main work screen. "..We study ways to trim response times off processing cycles for a VI. Most of the setups deal with Quarian ships and systems as you can imagine but we also do side projects nearing the end on adapting them to other Council races." She said.

Taley arrayed herself around the lab idly looking over one thing or another, EDI meanwhile stood by the entry door, and Palben did similar to Taley. Aura noted however that the Commander never let her eyes stray too long on where Taley or Aura were at any given time nor what they were up to or where their hands were, the woman was obviously on edge as if expecting a fight at any moment.

"..Well to fully answer that I would need to go into long boring details on Quarian ship designs, and arrangements. Then explain how the harmony of hardware and software link up, it is I am sure you can agree something which someone like yourself not educated in such matters would find quite boring." Melvel said with a smile.

Crossing her arms about her chest she said, "..Try me; just give me the five minute version."

"..Very well.." Melvel said trying to do just that, on the whole the very abridged version sort of made sense to Aura, she though did not see where these matters might tie in with any threats to the Geth. The previous lab could be in the wrong hands, but there was so far no hard evidence to support that is what was being done.

"..Hmm, I sort of see what you're saying Melvel," Glancing to EDI she said, "..VI, from what data is here is there anything we should be concerned with on what the Council asked us to investigate?"

"..None detected so far Spectre. Though the hardware coupled with what we saw above could in theory work with what was stated before. There is nothing here that violates any laws or regulations in Council space." EDI said.

"..Any other applications?" Aura asked.

"..Beyond the co-working with the adaptive algorithms to theoretically control rogue VI or unauthorized AI in the other complex no, Spectre." EDI said.

Aura nodded a bit turning over carefully a completed CPU board, from what she had seen 100 some years ago not much had changed, a fact she mentally smiled at, she figured it was more what minerals and such were weaved into its creation which provided the increased response times. "..Alright well nothing amiss here then, where to next VI?" she asked.

"..Scanning.." EDI stated again going quiet a moment. "..I would suggest our next stop be two levels down, there is a complex which deals with applying both of these labs findings into the creation of FTL studies and more efficient Ezo cores."

"..Alright onwards.." Aura said letting Palben lead them to the elevator again. From two side corridors they passed she noted that two different squads of Quarian Marines in full combat gear were shadowing them. "..Seems you run a tight base with security here Commander." Aura said letting slip that she had seen one of the shadowing squads but not the other.

Palben simply nodding obviously was trying to quickly conceal her surprise and perhaps annoyance that Aura had seen the squad. "..We take security with the upmost care, Spectre. The research we do here in the wrong hands could be used in many perverted ways, which could endanger many. As such we regularly run full combat teams on patrol to dissuade any would be invaders." She said.

"..How many squads do you run on each level? Even one seems overkill to me, sir." Taley said.

"..One squad per level, Lieutenant, anymore as you say would be overkill and a waste of personnel resources." Palben replied as the elevator doors opened again.

"..When was the last time you had any threats?" Aura asked curiously.

"..About six years ago, three visiting Turians attempted to seize central computer access for our classified data plans at the time. The three came in got the usual tour stating they were there to see about cooperative work with their Military. Turned out the three used falsified data logs and security clearances, they disabled several of our labs and techs at the time and only due to a quick response by one of our security squads prevented sensitive data from being stolen." Palben said as they came out of the elevator.

This level seemed quite barren compared to the other levels above, only the deepest area given over to a large open lab complex, the rest just solid seeming walls. "..Sort of a waste of space aint it Commander?" Taley asked gesturing to the seeming solid walls.

"..The walls interior houses several of the base's hardware and support systems for our work, windows seemed inefficient use." Palben said.

"..What of hardware work needs?" Aura asked.

"..Given the quality of hardware we use, it is rarely needed. When upgrades are performed the walls covers are removed and systems put on standby or shunted elsewhere while upgrades are performed." The Commander said.

Aura gave a slight nod, running a hand over one such panel a moment, feeling the faint vibrations of a likely power plant running behind it. They soon came into the main lab area and again fanned out. This time there were only three Quarian lab techs present they each looked up as Aura and company came in. Behind a large enclosed glass protective area was a silver blue globe of some sort it gave off a faint humming sound that made Aura's teeth slightly shiver. "..Spectre Shepard, this is lead lab tech Lieutenant Prolane." The commander said gesturing to a unusually strong built Quarian male that came to them.

"..Spectre, a pleasure, word got down that you would be stopping by. How can my team set your mind at ease that we are not endangering innocent lives?" Prolane asked.

"..Well for starters you can explain what that globe is there and in laymen's terms how it operates." Aura asked, "..As well as data for my VI assitant to analyze for any violations of Citadel law." She stated.

"..Of course Spectre," Prolane said with a friendly smile that to Aura clearly did not get in a country mile of being genuine, again the alarm bells were going off in her head, warning of immediate danger. "..there your assistant should have our data plans that we are currently working on." He said.

Aura looked over to EDI, "..VI anything obvious?" She asked while Prolane went to get a data pad for explaining things with a simulation.

"..Still analyzing Spectre.." EDI replied who simply nodded, clearly getting the message EDI was accessing more restricted files on the base's computer systems.

"..Well Spectre, the principles of the drive's operation came from left over plans we discovered about 20 years ago of scans on Reaper vessel's propulsion uni-" He said when Aura interrupted.

"..Whoa whoa whoa, REAPERS? You got 10 seconds to convince me there is no threat of indoctrination here.." She said tensing and drifitng her hand to quick draw her rifle.

Just as she did so focusing her combat reflexes on a hostile move from Prolane, she heard several distinct clicks, then muttered Quarian curses from behind her from Taley. Aura also felt the pressure of a pistol on her middle back. "..The Reapers are dead, Spectre. The danger they presented of indoctrination is gone. But you should know that Spectre SHEPARD." Came from the Quarian base commander. "..What we're doing here is for the betterment of all Quarians even after all this time we're second rate to anyone else, there are those of us here that are tired of this and we made some deals to correct all that."

"Now you got 5 seconds to drop your side arms or we take out the ghost that is a 100 year old galaxy hero…" Aura heard of a base speaker system of Captain Talbin.

"..Shit.." Aura said, realizing they reconized her.

AN2: R&R please!


	23. Chapter 23

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 23

AN: Finally some action fighting!

==Quarian Research Base – Rannoch==

Everything had gone still and fairly quiet as the group found itself covered with readied weapons by the lab tech's and the base XO. Aura's hands flexed and itched to snap the guy away and get to shooting, but she knew it would solve nothing. "..You really think that's a smart idea? If you've made some deals with certain aliens who recently attacked what do you think they'll do once they invade hmm? You really think you'll be spared after their through with their plans?" Aura said.

"..With the plans we got in the works we wont have to worry about any backstabbing, Shepard. Weapons, down, now!" Pelbin said pressing the pistol barrel harder into her armor covered back.

"..Shepard, I am detecting two heavily armed Quarian Marine squads approaching this lab complex, ETA 1 minutes 30 seconds." EDI said.

The difference in tone obviously surprised a the Quarians, who clearly had not kept up on their history of hero figures from the War, the distracted look was enough for Aura to spin and snap the pistol away from endangering herself and the reflex then of Pelbin's trigger finger tightening shot the lab tech that was covering Taley, operating like a hard trained solider Taley snatched out her own SMG and opened fire on the lab tech who was moving towards EDI, the final tech fell to a reaction shot by the AI. "..CLEAR!" Taley reported.

"..EDI! We need whatever data are in their central computers, get to work, Taley lock down that door and engage the security shutters. It'll buy us some time." Aura said drawing her assault rifle and taking cover near the door ready to open fire if anyone came in.

"..Shepard, the door is locked, however the squads are already attempting overrides, we got about two-three minutes at best." Taley said attempting to slow them down.

"..Noted.." Aura said.

"..Shepard, I am detecting several storage pods behind this wall, I have located the opening codes shall I activate them?" EDI asked.

"..Do you know whats behind the wall?" Aura asked eying the door as the lock bar sparked from being hacked, then countered by Taley's own work.

"..If data probes are correct they have several Geth units stored here, they were listed as missing to the Geth hive mind 3 years ago." EDI said.

"..Do it, EDI. Hurry.." Aura said.

There was the sound of muffled shouts of two officers from beyond the door, as the thudding sound of the sliding lab walls opened. Behind secured in restraints and various similar devices were two common geth individual platforms, and one that seemed like a shrunken Prime unit. "..Damnit why did they do this!?" Aura growled,

"..I can't keep them locked out much longer Shepard!" Taley said. "..40 seconds at best!"

"..EDI can you activate them? One we could use their help, two their testimony on what went on here will help us smooth things over if those here are brought to justice." Aura said.

"..Activation has started, one minute to release." EDI said then the door lock sparked and went green the door starting to slid open. Immediately Taley took cover near Aura, who in turn sent several pulsed bursts through the cracking door, none of her shots hit though.

"..You are trapped Shepard! Lay down your arms and surrender! You have no hope to escape!" Talbin's voice came over the speakers.

"..If I had 10 credits every time I've heard that in my life I'd be able to buy a damn planet Talbin! I blew up a damn Reaper facing down its main gun, you really think your Marines are going to be much of a threat to me?! How about YOU all surrender and we'll see if we can't work out your little kidnapping and testing on sentient GETH." Aura spat.

There was a series of Quarian's curses then a growl, "..Kill them Commander, at any costs, Shepard can't be allowed to escape here with that information. It would ruin our plans!"

With the door fully open two sets of hands tossed small spheres inside the door frame. The pulsing build up was a familiar sight to Aura. "..Flashbangs!" She cried taking cover to shield her eyes, but pointed her gun out as the grendades banged blindly firing. The cries of two hits on charging Quarian's made the marine's charge halt for a moment.

EDI and Taley in turn sent out combat drones, Aura readied her own pair of grenades and rolled them to the door as the combat drones reigned havoc upon the stunned Marines. With a series of controlled rifle and SMG pulses the Marines lay injured or dead in two battle lines. "..Taley, secure their weapons, then heal up the injured, but put them in restraints." Aura said, turning to face EDI who was now assisting the three Geth units as they came back around.

The smaller of the two seemed in worse shape, if they were organic Aura figured they would be in a state near death. While their shell platforms were intact it seemed to her from their failing speech that whatever these lab techs had done had corrupted their core intelligence. The larger one however spoke, "..I thank you for Shepard-Councilor. Though I am surprised you are alive, memory records indicated your kidnapping and presumed death 97 years and 2 months ago." It said kneeling near the failing Geth platforms, it did something to each units right shoulders and they shut down. "..I have salvaged their core personalities into my core unit, they will live on." It said.

"..I'm sorry for the loss, but we got more Quarians coming soon. Are you fit to fight?" She asked. "..also a name would be helpful. Or least something to call you by."

"..For now call me Battalion. It will do for now." It said hefting one of the dropped quarian marines assault rifle.

"..Alright Battalion, cover our rear, EDI follow behind Taley, I'll take point. Have you finished downloading the data of their cores?" Aura asked as they took shelter inside the elevator she considered using it to go up, but then got a better plan smacking her rifle into the ceiling escape hatch and knocking it open.

"..Yes Shepard, as we suspected the devices they were studying coupled together would have allowed those here to initiate a hacking pulse effecting all Geth the disruption of their core programming would have allowed them to use a secondary pulse signal to seize control effecting reverting them to a collective mind, but ones that held the enhanced reaper code performance levels like now." EDI explained.

"..Taley hack the cameras, EDI help her. They will be expecting us to make for the exit, find me where Talbin's office is or where he's holed up." Aura said as they group climbed onto the elevator then pushed aside a crawl service tunnel that was just barely big enough for Battalion to fit into.

EDI marked a nav point for her, as they moved along as stealthy as possible. "..They paused at the level above's exit point where the more friendly lab and assembly line techs had been. They sound of those same mech's moving about on what sounded patrols gave her pause. "..Battalion, EDI, Taley can you three hack the mechs?" She asked. "..Rouse up some chaos as we come out for cover?" Aura asked sort of surprised at the nav marker for Talbin showed him in the lab complex here near a small office. Evidently his main base of operations. Getting affirmitives Aura nodded then counting down from three. She gave each person a moment to do what they were to do then when the sounds of chaos errupted of merchs fighting Quarians and the curses and gun fire began she came out of the service tunnel up behind scrambling Marines trying to get into defensive roles. "..Shepard!" One marine cried in surprise seeing Aura raise her rifle, the male quarian did likewise. Aura though got the bead first and fired. Rolling then to cover of a pillar in the hallway. Providing a steady stream of pulse fire she gave the rest time to emerge to safety.

"...I wish I had my Reverent machine gun!" She stated.

"..While still used by some older mercenary forces, Shepard. Such a fire arm has been replaced by the far more effective M-29 SAW. It has several attachments that you may find useful." EDI said.

"..Yeah? How come we dont got a few of those?" she said shooting two Marines in the leg then finishing off another series of mechs that were coming their way.

"..The M-29 is highly restricted to Council allied military and Spectre use. Aria was unable to procure any when Javik rearmed the Normandy." EDI said hacking another series of the mechs as the last of the Marines fell to the two sided weapons fire, in turn the last assembly mechs also fell.

"..Speaking of which where is Javik?" she asked glancing around.

"..Javik was tasked by the acting asari Councilor to aide in subduing several suspected mercenary groups that were working for the aliens. He however, has not reported in on the expected time. Nor is the locations of where he was going available to me at this time Shepard." EDI said.

The group found the area clear again then moved down the hall. Suddenly a series of combat drones red in hue came out of the security office accompanying three mechs. "..You can't win Shepard!" Came Talbin's shout as he tucked out under the weapon's fire to make for what seemed a dead end but as Aura watched another hidden passage slid opened. Activating her armor's shield reinforcements she jinked from left and right sprinting down the hall, entrusting in the cover fire of those along with, and her own speed and shields to let her get by the mechs and drones to catch Talbin. "..Where's he going EDI?" Aura said smashing her rifle butt into a passing mech which was soon shot.

"..Schematics indicate he is entering a bunker of sorts it contains several clusters of communication relays from my scans. He may be attempting to warn outside allies of what happened here." EDI said the four about 20 yards now behind Aura as she closed the gap with Talbin as he dove through the opening and now closing door. Aura saw it would close soon so powering herself again with her enhanced Cerberus rebuilt muscles she dove through the shrinking door. Ending with a sort of controlled roll on her back into a console.

"..Kellah! You can not stop them Shepard, they are far stronger then the Reapers ever could have been! Their plans far more intricately woven." Talbin's voice echoed in the dark room the lights not powered it seemed or shut off.

"..EDI report!" She said but only static muttering a soft swear she sighed. "..Talbin you cant defeat me, I'd tear you apart in any fights. You know I know it, so surrenderer already damnit!" She said trying to see if her armor VI could locate the Marine Captain but evidently his combat suit he likely was now in shielded that.

She took a stilling breathe trying to hear any movements but none came at the moment. Clutching her rifle at the ready Aura moved slow and careful through the dark alien room. "..Come on Talbin, your making this worse! Surrender!" she said again.

"..Who was it that sent you Shepard? It was that power grabbing Valerea wasnt it? She cant see the writing on the wall Shepard! This peace cant last! One day the Geth will want revenge again! I was trying to save lives! Can't you see that!?" Talbin said but still his echo voice was too distorted for her to pin it down. Trying to attempt to flush him out Aura sent six three round bursts randomly into the areas above her. "..You cant see me Shepard! But I can see you!" Talbin said feeding into Aura's set trap as several bursts of pistol fire impacted her reinforced shields. Diving to cover Aura loosed more bursts in that direction of the shots. There was the sound of one of the bursts hitting armored shields but nothing else.

"..I'm not as blind as you think Talbin, even if I dont take you out now, very quickly Taley, EDI, and Battalion will get in here! Then it will be all over! Again I say surrender!" Aura said diving to cover as more bursts came at her, and again she sent return bursts but to little effect.

"..No Shepard, these aliens will get what they want, even if I die they got others like me among the other governments, the chaos they'll sow will destroy this galaxy, you cant imagine how though working for them will save so many other!" He said. "..The comforting promises, sure they may betray us but our plans here would have seized the Geth as a powerful army to secure our area of space! We would have remained secure and independent! But you ruined that!" Talbin growled in anger Aura sensing the movement above her and turned to meet his jumped charge from above.

Her rifle came up sparking ricochets of a short SMG burst before her followed up rifle butt slug sent the Quarian Captain to the ground in a heap. Aura was quick to follow up her gains, kicking his SMG and pistol away and then pinning him hard to a console as she heard the doors start to slid open and the lights for the dark room flicker to life. "..Shepard!" Taley's voice was heard.

"..Aura are you hurt!?" EDI's own soon joined the cry.

"..I'm fine! Got Talbin pin-" She said but then sensed his leg move and she barely adjusted to avoid a suddenly spring knife jab from his raised left knee. If she had not been as battle hardened as she was the underhanded attack would likely have sunk into her stomach with deadly effect. Instead the blade only glanced across her armor and Aura's own follow up knee to his groin sent him to the ground in a pained heap. "..He's subdued, do we got any more Marine's coming?" She asked strapping the Captain down with security ties.

"..Security forces are either subdued, killed, or have surrendered. It was why we took so long to enter, Shepard." Battalion reported.

Hoisting Talbin to his feet still mostly knocked out, Aura looked to EDI, "..Scramble this data networks, see if there is anything here we can co-op use, or data we can use for about these aliens they were working for. Taley can you get a channel open to Councilor Valera?" Aura asked.

"..Sure, just a moment.." Taley said as EDI got to work mining the networks.

Soon Valerea's face appeared on a small communication screen, "..Spectre Shepard? Have you something to report?"

"..I do Councilor.." Aura said filling her in on what had happened at the base.

"..How many dead?" She asked.

"..43 Marines." EDI reported for Aura who relayed it.

"..Kellah..very well I will have a platoon sent your way to aide in taking the survivors into custody. The Enclave and I need to figure out how we're gonna handle this." She said.

"..With the truth Councilor, if you cover any of this up from the Geth, it will only make things worse when it's found out. Further we now know others in your Military and perhaps Guilds are in league with those aliens. We have the means to scan for it EDI will forward you the data." She said. "..If we're to do anything to prepare for these aliens we need the Quarians and Geth working together, we can't afford the two largest military powers and advanced at that to be at each others throat on the eve of a possible galactic war." Aura said.

"..You are right of course, Spectre. I will await your forwarded information. You should have your relief force in 20 minutes." She said as the call ended.

As the group made to await at the entrance where they combat team had moved the injured and surrendered, Aura feeling the need to vent her stress looked to EDI. "..So how long till they opened fire?" she asked.

"..20 minutes, 13.2 seconds, till Pelbin drew her pistol, a new record by 3.2 seconds before a trap or enemy opened fire." EDI said.

Aura chuckled, "..Nice.." she grinned. "..at least there were no fish tanks this time eh?" she said.

"..Indeed, Shepard. I do not think the sea faring populations, rare as they are could sustain such a loss as on the Citadel.." EDI said which brought a round of laughter from Aura.

"..Is that a good or bad thing?" Taley said fidgeting a bit.

Aura just grinned and then saw that the promised platoon had arrived and were making for the entrance. Aura said nothing in reply though.

AN2: R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 24

AN: I apologize for the delay, I've been working more 3am – 8am shifts at my job and, the other day a dear deep friend of mine names Julia Rohan passed away with her sister from a tractor trailer accident that got out of control. I hope with all I got that she and her sister were not in pain when it happened. I knew Julia (or Jules as she liked to be called by friends) since we were both 5 years old we now are...were...both knowing each other for 28 years almost 29 as of this Aug. I feel like a hollow part of me has been taken away, we knew each other more deeply then anyone else could we said things to each other in confidence we would not have trusted even our parents. Jules was a woman who worked at a local hospital since she was 24 as a doctor in an ER. She loved her work, and would always help someone out side of work and give them any and all care she could as a person so long as that person gave her or her friends respect in return. The world is less for her loss, as such I dedicate this chapter and the rest of my story to her. Just Need Someone came out of a dare long ago by her to me to take my Aura Shepard and make it into a story, she's had so much influence on things too in rewrites that this story would never have continued if it weren't for her input and pushing, sometimes with a friendly slap upside the head when I was stubborn. I thought about giving it up, but I'm really going to try not to, it pains me to write this but I feel I must now see this story arc finished for her memory. In either case please read and review if you enjoy this story, whether its good or bad I appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to keep going and improve.

==3 Days Later – Rannoch – Planetary Enclave meeting hall==

Aura watched the groups of Quarians that had knowingly allied with the aliens or those that were already under the sway of the aliens get carted off to a holding area. The past three days had held her away from her two asari daughters, she had in the down time or in between trips to one area or another kept tabs on them. They both had shown so much promise in their training under the Marines they were with. It seemed that Milra was taking training as a Sentinel, molding her various training to have a bit of skill in all areas. Sunra meanwhile was focusing more on solider and biotic abilities, for all intents the more well known wild sorts known as Vanguards.

Privately Aura was not so surprised at Milra's choice, out of the two twins the more wild Milra in the time since Aura had been rescued used all the tools she had available to her for any sort of fights. Sunra though choosing to focus on biotic charges and close and mid range combat surprised her. The more conservative Shepard daughter seemed more suited in her mind to mid to longer range combat. Still they would be who they wanted to be, and Aura while she would offer advice would in the end let her daughters become who they wished without her influence.

Councilor Valerea came up to Aura about this moment, "Specter thank you for your help these past three days, we could never have discovered the corruption these aliens and their conspirators were weaving without your help." The descendant of Tali said.

"..Just part of the job Councilor. How are things with the Geth?" Aura asked while following the female Quarian to a small office overhang that looked out over the southern city. Privately Aura admitted it was quite calming in some ways, but knowledge of the dangers lurking out there soured the feeling of it to her.

"..The representatives that came were surprisingly cordial once we informed them of the aliens, as well as that those that did what happened were being put to trial and would be punished and not be in any position to harm another again. Your name seems to carry much weight with the Geth, Shepard." Valerea said.

"..I guess being a sort of savior for them to become what they most wanted all the time helps I suppose." Aura said rubbing her neck.

About this point the doors behind them opened and EDI entered, "..Shepard, I have finished compiling information that we recovered from Talbin's base, would you care to hear it?" the AI asked.

"..Sure EDI, Councilor you should stick around for this too." Aura said as Valera moved to leave she nodded then took a seat as Aura did too sipping at a water glass.

"..The alien's we face are called Ancients translated into the Quarian language, they are a race with suspected origins from the Andromeda Galaxy, how exactly they arrived here is unclear, nor when but given evidence it would be likely to assume sometime near the end or shortly after the Reaper War given your abduction. In that time since they have been making small studies and maneuvers against the various Council races. This would likely explain their ability to so easily invade and raid the Citadel, as well as several other events that were without reason for happening in the past near 100 years." EDI explained.

"..Lovely, any reason they are doing this?" Aura asked rubbing her brow.

"..Talbin's computer systems had little on their motives, he suspects it was simple conquering, but nothing is certain." EDI replied.

"..What about when their invasion will occur?" Valerea asked.

"..Projected timetables suggest within the next six months to a year. They appear to be manipulating the various governments and races into building key pieces of technologies that the Ancients lack and in turn readying to insight a multi-race war. This would have then left the galaxy laid open to attack. However, I would theorize that attempts to undermine their manipulations would result in a sooner time table of attack." EDI said.

Aura shook her head, then looked to Valera, "..Can I count on the Quarians if and when that happens to give their all Councilor?" She asked.

"..I will ensure we are ready, Shepard. You have my support, that was something else I was going to mention, the Geth have already pledged to aide you for any future battles. They have also informed me that your refits are nearing completion and are estimated to be finished in two hours from now." She said.

"..Excellent.." Aura said feeling eager to return to the Normandy to see Samara again.

"..Shepard, there is one other matter I have completed during the past three days, with aide from the Geth, Talbin's research and from other areas in Citadel space from the extranet, I believe we can devise a device that can allow Justicar Samara to be healed and awakened from her trapped coma." EDI said.

Aura perked up considerably at that news, "..Let's do it then EDI! The sooner the better." She said.

"..Shepard there is a problem, the device can be built without problems, but the untested nature of its construction and interactions with organics and technology is...dangerous. There is a strong chance of Justicar Samara's own death, and/or the death of the one that uses it. Further, projections suggest that only those that are asari and share genetic markers of Samara will have the chance to integrate properly with the device." EDI went on showing technical read outs that went far over the head of Aura.

Aura paced the private office, Valerea silent watching, finally Aura leaned on the overhang railing looking out to the distant mountains as she spoke, "..Which means that if we wish to try to wake her up then that leaves us only able to use Falere, Milra or Sunra..." she said then trailed off in thought.

"..Correct Shepard.." EDI stated.

"..Councilor can you give us a moment in private?" Aura asked with a glance back.

"..Of course, Specter, again thank you call me if you need me." She said leaving the room.

"..EDI, would the device protect against any bonds by the asari in question who has...genetic anomalies?" Aura asked even more softly spoken.

"..There is no way to know until the device is activated, Shepard given current events there are only three choices." EDI said. "..we either leave Samara on life support in her coma, risk Milra or Sunra in such a hook up that could result in one or both dying from a malfunction, or risk Falere and that the device prevents her Ardat-Yakshi traits from not harming Samara."

Aura hung her head, she hated the feeling in her chest right now, she needed Samara's support if she was to continue on she felt it, at the same time she needed the aide and support of her daughter's to fight these 'Ancients', "..This is one real cluster messed up choice isnt it EDI?" Aura said glancing to the AI's platform.

"..It is Aura, but they are the only choices we have.." EDI replied.

"..Send a message to Milra and Sunra to meet us back on the Normandy after their training, have Falere meet me at our shuttle in 20 minutes." She said heading out.

EDI turned privately sending the messages, "..Aura what do you plan to do?" the AI asked.

Aura red hair loose presently down to her shoulders, looked back with intense dark green eyes, "..Make a choice EDI, and hope its the right one.." She said then turned and left.

AN2: Short I know but as I said above this chapter was hard to write for me, I'll try to continue it soon as I can please please R&R it will help me a lot.


	25. Chapter 25

Just Need Someone: Just Remember Chapter 25

AN: Not much to say at the moment other then I hope everyone likes how I wrote the little 'dream' scene

==20 Minutes Later – Shuttle landing site==

Aura sat on a bench near their shuttle's landing site, on her hip she wore a standard M-19 pistol, she itched to see what newer Spectre level gear they now had in the years since the Reaper Wars, but that was a moot point right now for Aura, she looked up from her hands holding her head as she heard foots steps approach.

The human Spectre watched the disguised purple asari Falere walk closer, "..Aura you wished to see me? EDI said it was urgent." She said taking a seat and sensed rightly that the news was dire and conflicting.

Aura took a breath, then steadied her nerves, informing Falere what EDI had said but a short time ago to her, "..Essentially this leaves only you, Milra or Sunra that can interface properly with this device. We have no way to know if you did so if it would prevent any...problems...from bonding through the device, and even if it does there is still an unkown risk it could kill one of you and/or Samara." Aura said then finishing things.

"..I can see how you feel conflicted, on one level you want the support of my Mother for the times ahead, on the other however you can not risk Sunra or Milra given they are two rare people you can trust for now in your fights against these so called Ancients. It seems to me Aura you have only one choice then if you have any chance to gain both these goals." Falere said implying herself. Then rested a hand on Aura's right shoulder, "..On some level you knew this though, hence why you asked to see me here first, you had already made the choice, but had not yet said it."

Aura was quiet a moment, wanting to deny it but, in the end she just nodded. "..Yeah, you're right Falere, I had." She said.

"..Had what Father?" Sunra's voice asked surprising both older asari and human.

Looking to her left barely 5 yards away was Milra and Sunra, gathered in their choice of armor and more suitable armaments for their chosen areas of combat forms. Once both were sitting with the two, Aura explained things. "..No Father! We can not risk Mother, or..." Sunra paused, "..there has to be another way!.." she then said in protest.

"..Sis, Father is making the right call I think, she cant loose either of us for any further fights, and she needs Mother's support for this war that's coming. If...if Falere fails and dies but succeeds in healing our Mother then she gets both at no loss.." Milra said.

"..And Falere dies and Mother could die too! Then what? How can we just accept that?" Sunra huffed in protest again.

"..Sunra.." Aura began then sighed, words failing her.

Sunra narrowed her eyes a bit, "..I dont understand why we cant wait, I know Mother means the world to you Father, she means the same to all of us! Why cant we deal with these...these Ancients then...then.." Sunra said faltering herself.

"..Because then we would be back to where we are now, the results could be the same in a variety of ways." Falere said simply to finish.

"..Yes, that and...and your Mother's support will make anything I must face far easier, you are too young to understand yet Sunra.." Aura said as the four joined by EDI now entered the shuttle.

"...Aura's combat and off duty performance and recovery levels showed a 15.6% increase in efficiency and managed stress levels after your parents committed to a stable relationship before and after the end of the Reaper Wars.." EDI stated taking the pilot's seat.

Sunra shook her head then looked at Aura, "..I don't accept this, its...its too dangerous Father! You would have Milra and I for the coming times, we can support you help you! Isn't that enough?" She said

"..Of course it could be to some degree, Sunra! You two ….all of you." She said including Falere in this and EDI, "..Mean the worlds to me, I would go to any lengths to protect any of you..."

"..Then why can we not wait? WHY!?" Sunra said tossing her hands up in frustration.

"..Because there is a level of love and...perfection that you will one day have Sunra and you Milra despite your protests otherwise, that will come when you meet your love, that one bond that will exceed all others, that one person who makes every fiber of your body tremble, your very heart rate rise, and your mind just want to...to...be one with that person." She said.

Falere and Milra were quiet as the shuttle guided by EDI cleared Rannoch's atmosphere. "..Show me, I refuse to let this go through unless I can even vaguely understand.." Sunra said looking at Aura with that same fire and deep desire to understand that her twin had given not so many days ago.

Aura sighed softly, then nodded. "..Alright take a seat.." Aura said, Falere and Milra rose and went into the cockpit with EDI. Sunra did as she was bid, and Aura closed her eyes. As Sunra's hands clasped her own, and her voice spoke softly, "..Relax Father, open your mind, share this knowledge with me so that I may understand something so defining, relax and Embrace Eternity!" She said

Aura felt the gentle intrusion into her mind by her daughter, conflicted feelings molding into Aura's own, at first the imagery was like the empty star field that had ended things with Milra a few days ago, the bond to her felt similar, like their was an edge of instability to it like with Milra's. It was different clearly then Liara or Shiala's own, and most definitely different then bonding with Samara.

Aura showed her early teen life on Earth, the gang life and similar crime dealing. The relationships fleeting as they were the back stabbing. "..I dont understand.." Said Sunra who was watching the scenes flit through before them, showing Aura beating an old man for a few credits, then later turning around and giving half of that to her gang members of the Reds.

"..When I was young, 14 or 15 I thought this was something that I'd never leave behind, that the 'bond' I shared with The Reds would never break, that any of us would go to any length to help each other.." Aura said, then shifted the memories to a few years later when she was 16. "..I was wrong.." she said showing how her supposed die hard friends who had said time and again they would never leave her behind to rot by any cops or the like, did just that, a fellow male gang member named John slugging her so that she took the fall for the gang's escape from the pursuing cops from a small bank heist. "..John 'Big Eye' Harrison left me behind so that the rest could escape, he showed me that what I thought was true friendship, a true bond and relationship was just them using me...and on some levels back then even me using them. Once I had stopped being useful they cast me aside." She said.

"..I guess I can understand that Father, but..." Sunra began only to have Aura interrupt.

"..Shhh, just watch.." Aura said her tone loving and soft to ensure that Sunra did not feel that her Father was angry in any way.

The imagery shifted not to far ahead a few years more when Aura was barely a freshly minted Lieutenant in the Alliance stationed on Elysium with the 87th security detachment for the colony. "..Up to this point Sunra, I was something of a 'Lone Wolf' among my assignment postings. I used my few squads I was with to get some dirt on them, this then I used to get extra credits, extra supplies, most of it was for my own use, but some..." She said showing a brief scene where a few boxes got handed over to some black market dealers, "..some went elsewhere, likely caused deaths of innocents. At the time I didnt care, it was just business, but then.." Aura explained as the scene shifted to a normal patrol of a day on the colony. Aura paired with a newly arrived Private named Ronalds was two blocks from the two local schools one a middle school the other a elementary school. Then the skies suddenly erupted with weapons fire from pirate ships and Batarians slavers started landing from drop pods. Much of the coming several hour fight was a blur but absorbed by the young asari Shepard. The scene shifted then halted showing Aura near a hunkered down position in the burning colony near the middle school, she held a small pistol. "..It was one of the pistols that I had sold in a crate not a week ago I realized. I had unknowingly given these pirates some of the military grade hardware they were now using against these people.." Aura said.

"..You couldnt have known though.." Sunra said.

"..True I couldnt but I could have not done the black arms sales, had anyone ever known...well suffice to say I surely would not have been branded the 'War Hero' I later was. It cost so many innocents too." She said shifting the scenes to show her single handily fighting off wave after waves of Batarian forces trying to capture the middle school aged colonists, her then attempt to do the same on the younger elementary school though at its failure, the oath that Aura had screamed to the departing Batarians to not forget this. "..I'm no hero Sunra, as much as I may seem it, my origins they arent the glamor they appear.." Aura explained.

"..Perhaps not Father, but I still dont understand what this has to do with my questioning to understand things between you and Mother." Sunra said.

"..You sense the feelings of guilt, of anger? The feelings of shame from earlier in my time with the Reds?" Aura asked.

"..Yes.." Sunra replied.

"..Hold onto those.." Aura said

The scenes shifted again, now showing her events with hunting Saren, her choices she had made, the feelings of confusion by the vision how it had molded her brain against the personality of what she was. These feeling she passed onto Sunra at half what they really were at the time. "..This is...troubling." Sunra said with a gasp as she felt the feelings given by Aura as she was forced to let Kaiden die on Virmire, the anger and rage swelled in their bond with the other bubbling feelings.

"..They were, still keep holding and consider those.." She said glossing over the events of her death as she was spaced, then her return and events to stop the Collectors. The feelings of frustration at the Council ignoring her, casting her aside for all intents, how she had risked time and again to help her crew, and Aura never asked for anything in return. The swirls of emotions first meeting Samara, the battles they had been in during the travels, till they reached the point only days before the Suicide Mission when Aura had risked her very life to help Samara kill Morinth. "..Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess.." Each heard as Samara smashed her hand down on her daughter's head. There was a echoing gasp from both Aura as she relived this scene, and Sunra from absorbing it, the feelings of Samara for that time that Aura held, and Aura's own again she shared with her daughter. "..I...I dont.." Sunra said with faint tremors in her voice.

"..Keep them, bottle the feelings down Sunra.." Aura said waiting till after what felt like hours Sunra did so.

The scenes glossed over her flight of the Collector Base, the tense moments where Aura, Tali and Samara were falling after the defeat of the Human Reaper, the feelings Aura felt in her chest having denied her growing feelings of Samara as she snatched the elder's asari hand before they impacted.

The scenes shifted again, glossed over with Aura's aide to Liara in taking over the Shadow Broker network, then shortly after the moments fighting alone against wave after waves of indoctrinated Alliance soldiers, then killing so many Batarian lives. The anger and guilt of feelings washed over both bonded, and Sunra tried to recede but Aura spoke "..Dont...not if you want to understand." There was a pause by Sunra, and the bond was returned in full, the bottle of feelings half shared to the young asari causing tremors in the meld as she did as Aura had bid to hold them down inside her mind.

Aura skipped the memories of her attempted suicide, but then moved on to the times with the Reaper War. The dreams, the feelings every moment brought from supposed victory to loss. That Aura was loosing who and what she was, but that the mantra drive for 'Another time another life' drove her on that bit further against impossible odds. Then the scene at the Aradat Yakshi monastery, where Samara had lost Rila where she had been stopped from something so much worse by Aura, and then later the scene shared between the two on Thessia, the terrors that both asari and human had felt, the feelings were again moved on to Sunra to hold onto. Aura could sense in return that Sunra was barely holding things together in the bond. "..I..I cant..." Sunra said trembling now.

"..Almost done, Sunra. You will see shortly." Aura said gazing over the events with helping Aria reclaim Omega, avoiding showing her daughter the end results of that but including the feelings she had that there was more she had to do, to end this War.

The scenes again changed, this time on the Citadel, near the back empty areas of the Embassies. The talks Aura and Samara shared, "..What if that was you? What if all I want is a reason to go on Samara?" Aura's voice said in the memory.

Then there was the kiss, the promise as each embraced, Aura bid Sunra to ease some of the feelings cooped up back to her in a measured quality, the memories then finished with the ending of the War. The bond Samara had forged to undo the indoctrination attempt in the last moments by Harbringer. Then the moment 9 months later when Aura held both Sunra and Milra's little forms that first moment of their lives.

Aura took those feelings she had rebuilt up one by one and washed them away from Sunra, it left things back in the empty star void they had started. "..Your Mother gave me a purpose Sunra. Something that nothing EVER would break. Not Cerberus, not the Reapers, not anyone, not even DEATH would separate us, she gave me hope however fleeting to press on against all odds, and in the most darkest of moments trusted her that she would always be there in some shape or form. Do you understand now?" Aura asked looking at the form of her daughter in the bond.

Slowly the bond ended and Aura opened her eyes, tears streaked her face some, but the steady stream from Sunra showed the far deeper level of emotions that her daughter felt, Aura instinctively moved in to hug her daughter tightly as she said returning it. "..I do, you need to seize even the most slim of hope to succeed for what we have to do.." She said in a whisper.

Aura kissed Sunra's left cheek then sat back, "..Exactly.." She said.

Glancing to the front of the cockpit each found that while the bond had seemed to pass for hours, was in fact barely ten minutes. Enough time to travel to the Geth data sphere where the outlines of the Normandy were covered in dark planetary shadow that was slowly being drawn back by the rising sun of the system around the sphere. "..Goddess!.." all the asari gasped, Aura gave a wide smile and half grin as she joined the three at the front with Sunra leaning on EDI.

"..So EDI, what do you think of your new 'body'?" Aura asked as the outline profiles came into view.

The SR-2 had a darker sheen hull to it, the lines were mostly the same as before but the coloring showed a reflective material that seemed to absorb the coming light, allowing greater stealth operations. The arcing slope of the rear of the craft to the wing tips was enlarged, showing that a massive advanced communication and LADAR platform was present, the wing tips themselves housed four to each side holes, and were thicker then before with the engine coiling more engrained. The very ship's belly was open more as the front came into view, a bulge where the THANIX cannons had been before showed each was now as a bank in deployment. The shuttle bay opened showing a single open spot for their shuttle to land, much of the area seemed converted to some larger engine core.

"..Full system restoration complete, I have assumed full control.." EDI reported as the shuttle side door opened. "..Full systems check complete, offensive systems show a full 250% increase compared to original SR-2 post war standards, defensive systems show 255.4% increase to original SR-2 standards, stealth systems show a full 200% improvement and an added system allows us 5 hours of time remaining cloaked from visual sighting. Response time coupled together shows..." EDI said only to have Aura interrupt.

"..Ok EDI you can give a status report later, but what are your FEELINGS on the refit?" she pressed.

"..It is...impressive." EDI stated.

As they all exited the shuttle the Quarian shuttle lifted off and left out the bay door which held a energy field to keep in the normal air pressure. Several Geth units approached. "..Shepard, we trust you found the upgrades suitable for your mission?" The geth unit that had introduced itself as 'Captain' asked.

"..Just from what I see now, quite so. Can you give me the full tour later? There is...a personal matter we must attend to." She asked.

"..Of course Shepard, we assisted EDI in the construction of the interface device, she asked that we keep this secret till she revealed it to you. I and the others will await you in the new CIC.." Captain said as the others left.

Aura nodded then turned to where Falere, Milra and Sunra looked expectantly. Each likely already knew who Aura would ask to risk their lives for the slim hope of success. But Milra still felt the need to ask, "..So, Father who's risking their necks?" she asked

Aura looked at all three, then took a breath, "..Come on Falere, let's...let's see about healing someone who means more to all of us then anything else. Then let's get show these Ancient's why what they are doing wont stand." She said.

As they all nodded and entered the lift, Aura privately thought to herself, "..And may whatever forces above not figure its time my string of endless luck runs out.."

AN2: R&R please! Also to note that this ends this arc of Just Need Someone since its getting quite long i'm going to split the next chapters into a new Act, Just Need Someone: Future's Worth Fighting For is coming soon!


End file.
